Serpentes e Dragões
by Murilo
Summary: Sete anos se passaram desde A Queda. Harry e Rony são aurores, Hermione trabalha no Ministério da Magia e Gina é a nova artilheira das Harpias de Holyhead. Mas uma série de assassinatos vai perturbar as noites de sábado no Cabeça de Javali e Harry e Rony são os responsáveis pela investigação.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo I

Nota¹: Deixo aqui meus agradecimentos a J.K.R. pela criação de HP. Longas foram as horas com o rosto mergulhado sob os parágrafos mais cativantes que já li. Informo também, que, com exceção dos claros personagens que fizeram os sete livros brilhantes, nascidos da mente de J.K.R., há alguns personagens de minha imaginação que peço vênia para acrescentar ao maravilhoso mundo de Harry Potter.

Nota²: Esta história se passa sete anos após a queda de Voldemort. Minha intenção é preencher o vazio entre "A FALHA NO PLANO" e "DEZENOVE ANOS DEPOIS", mas seguindo a linha original que J.K.R. nos deixou.

**Prólogo**

A lama já começava a cobrir a bota de viagem do homem encapuzado que deslizava agilmente pelas ruas de Godric's Hollow na calada da noite. O único som àquela madrugada era produzido pelos pingos da chuva forte. Os animais de rua estavam todos escondidos embaixo de marquises e os habitantes da cidade dormindo em suas camas confortáveis, com a exceção de alguns trouxas que costumavam perder os sentidos sentados no sofá diante da televisão, ou de bruxos, ao lado da Rádio Bruxa ligada sobre a cômoda ao lado.

O vulto que era o homem encapuzado passou diante de um memorial de guerra, que à sua aproximação tornou-se uma estátua de uma pequena família que há muito não morava mais ali. Por um momento ele parou para contemplar a estátua. _Não... não valia a pena perder tempo ali_, era o que pensava.

Agora ele estava diante do portão de uma casa. A proteção mágica ao redor dela chegava a ser ridícula. Como alguém poderia dormir à noite sabendo que estava tão mal protegido? O portão foi risível de abrir. Não havia nada que alertasse a sua presença quando cruzou os jardins floridos. Porém, ele tinha certeza que haveria algum alarme mágico na porta e nas janelas. Dessa vez, seus encantamentos demoraram um pouco mais para desativar aquela proteção. Mas um minuto depois, a porta finalmente se abriu e o único barulho produzido foi o rangido que fez.

Por sorte, ele já estivera ali antes, pouco depois daquela família ter se mudado para aquela casa e se lembrava bem de onde ficava o quarto. Teria que subir as escadas produzindo o mínimo de silêncio possível. No andar de cima, mais uma vez um mínimo rangido ao abrir a porta do quarto e ali estava ele. A esposa não precisaria morrer, mas ele sabia que após cumprir o que tinha que cumprir ela iria acordar.

Apontou a varinha finalmente para o bruxo, indefeso, deitado na cama e murmurou.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Um jarro de luz verde atingiu o corpo do bruxo. A esposa ao lado acordara como ele havia previsto e gritara. Gritara alto o suficiente para acordar a maioria dos vizinhos. Teria que agir rápido agora.

- _Estupefaça_. – Murmurou, agora apontando para a esposa. Ela caiu novamente inconsciente na cama, porém ainda viva.

Neste momento o bruxo encapuzado atravessou o quarto, com um movimento de varinha fez a janela se abrir e pulou. Usou um feitiço amortecedor em si mesmo e pousou com leveza no chão. Ele havia deixado o portão da casa aberto. Quando finalmente desaparatou pôde ver várias luzes se acendendo nas casas vizinhas e algumas pessoas espiando pela janela para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém teria o visto. Pelo menos não seu rosto. Estava a salvo.

**Capítulo I – Os anos que se seguiram**

Sábado a noite era sempre o dia mais divertido para se visitar Hogsmead, especialmente um dos pubs locais, o Cabeça de Javali. Era sim um bar um tanto quanto sujo e escuro, mas os amigos Harry e Gina Potter, Rony e Hermione Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom adoravam o lugar, especialmente por causa do dono, Aberforth Dumbledore, um não muito simpático senhor, mas com quem eles adoravam estar em companhia.

Realmente há coisas que não se podem fazer juntos sem criar um eterno laço de amizade. Participar de uma batalha contra o finado Lord das Trevas e sobreviver era uma dessas.

- Ei, Abe! – Gritou Gina, chamando o barman. – Traz mais seis garrafas!

Aberforth saiu detrás de seu balcão lentamente com as garrafas nas mãos. Uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Muito obrigada, tio Abe! – disse Luna, recebendo a sua garrafa.

Aberforth voltou ao balcão resmungando coisas do tipo "gente famosa no meu bar... nada bom pros negócios", deixando os garotos na mesa dando risadinhas.

Realmente, sempre que o grupinho dos seis amigos fazia uma visita, o Cabeça de Javali parecia mais vazio do que de costume. As pessoas geralmente iam ali para não serem reconhecidas e para fazerem negócios que não podiam ser chamados exatamente de legais. Quando dois aurores passaram a frequentar o bar, você pode deduzir que o número deste tipo de negócios reduziu em muito devido ao medo dos negociantes serem pegos em flagrante.

- Não sei do que ele reclama tanto... Nós somos os clientes mais frequentes que ele tem. – comentou Rony, bem baixinho para que o bruxo não o ouvisse, depois, dirigiu-se a ele com a voz mais educada que pode fazer. – Será que poderia nos trazer também umas batatinhas? Obrigado...

- Gente, por favor... sem muita comemoração hoje. – disse Hermione. – Não estou muito bem.

- Ah é... Foi horrível o que aconteceu. Ele era seu chefe, não era? – perguntou Neville. – Quando soubemos hoje ao café da manhã lá em Hogwarts o que havia acontecido, ficamos todos muito chocados. Lembram-se do filho dele?

Harry sentiu o estômago revirar. Sim, lembrava de Cedrico Diggory, como poderia se esquecer?

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Gina. Ela tinha uma expressão de exaustão. – Passei o dia todo treinando, não estou sabendo de nada...

Seu marido foi quem fez questão de lhe contar.

- Amos Diggory, lembra-se dele? Pai do Cedrico. Também estava na Copa Mundial de Quadribol alguns anos atrás quando aquela marca negra apareceu no céu. Foi morto ontem à noite em sua casa, lá em Godric's Hollow.

Harry preferiu omitir o fato de que Amos praticamente o havia responsabilizado por conjurar aquela marca, até então perceber que Harry seria provavelmente a última pessoa que teria feito aquilo.

- Harry e eu estamos no...

- Fala baixo Rony! – murmurou Harry, olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo.

- Desculpe, tem razão. – voltou a dizer o amigo Weasley, depois continuou quase em um sussurro. – Nós estamos investigando o caso. Tudo muito suspeito.

- Achamos que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele assassinato daquele trouxa vendedor de antiguidades em Londres. – continuou Harry.

- Mas o que Amos Diggory teria a ver com um trouxa em Londres? – perguntou Gina.

- Nada. É difícil ligar esses dois assassinatos, a não ser pela forma que foi cometido. A maldição da morte, claro. – respondeu Rony, então seu parceiro de trabalho continuou:

- Mas, principalmente, pelo depoimento de algumas testemunhas. Todas descrevem o mesmo homem encapuzado. Claro que ninguém viu o rosto...

- Que triste para a Sra. Diggory... – disse Luna. – Perdeu o filho enquanto ele ainda cursava a escola, e agora, dez anos depois, perde também o marido...

Os seis ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando no assunto. Harry lembrou-se do torneio Tribruxo, de como Cedrico havia sido nobre com ele. Lembrou-se também do Sr. Diggory após a morte do filho, e de como o agradecera por ter trazido de volta seu corpo.

- Temos que pegar o desgraçado que fez isso. – disse Rony, mais para si do que para os outros. Sua voz e expressão facial demonstrando determinação. Harry sabia por que seu amigo estava agindo assim.

Os dois não quiseram contar para não alarmar os outros amigos, principalmente Hermione, mas desconfiavam que a morte do Sr. Diggory ocorrera devido às mudanças que estavam ocorrendo no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, afinal ele era o chefe do Departamento. Mudanças estas que começaram quando Hermione foi contratada pelo mesmo departamento. Ambos temiam que ela também pudesse ser um alvo em potencial.

Harry e Rony foram à casa dos Diggory em Godric's Hollow para investigarem a cena do crime esta manhã. A casa estava intacta e a sra. Diggory não fora machucada, apenas estuporada. Claramente o assassino não tinha intenção de causar-lhe mal. O alvo era apenas o seu marido, e ela não precisava morrer junto dele.

Eles também interrogaram os habitantes da vila. A área ao redor da casa dos Diggory era quase toda de casas de bruxos, mas havia um ou outro trouxa que vira por entre a janela aberta de suas casas um vulto desaparecer do nada no ar. Deu uma trabalheira chamar o pessoal da Comissão de Obliviação e a Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas.

Quase doze horas depois, após muita investigação e interrogatórios, a noite no Cabeça de Javali acabou como sempre acabava. Luna e Hermione discutindo sobre a existência de estranhas criaturas mágicas, Neville, ligeiramente alterado, retornando ao castelo de Hogwarts e Gina se cansando de ouvir Harry e Rony conversarem sobre Quadribol.

- Passei o dia inteiro levando balaços na nuca! Chega de quadribol por hoje! – dizia ela.

Pagaram a conta e despediram-se de Aberforth. Harry e Gina desaparataram para sua casa em Abrigo do Luar. Construíram a casa quando se casaram há dois anos. Ficava próxima a uma região montanhosa, não muito longe da casa onde agora moravam Rony e Hermione. Fora Gina quem escolhera o nome do lugar. Ela reparou que à noite, a luz da lua entrava pela janela frontal aberta do andar superior de forma a iluminar todo o quarto dos dois.

- Parece que a luz da lua vem aqui para se esconder. – comentou Gina, quando reparou pela primeira vez naquele fenômeno.

Quase sete anos atrás, após a queda de Voldemort, Harry e Rony começaram a trabalhar como Aurores para o Ministério. Sua tarefa principal à época era caçar os Comensais da Morte que conseguiram escapar após a Batalha de Hogwarts. Hoje o trabalho se tornara um pouco mais monótono. A Inglaterra vivia um momento de aversão às Artes das Trevas e a maioria dos trabalhos que Harry e Rony realizavam envolvia caçar bruxos foragidos de outros países que tentavam se esconder por ali, ou trabalhos ainda menores que em outras épocas seriam realizados por um Esquadrão comum de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Enquanto isso, Gina e Hermione retornaram a Hogwarts para terminarem seus estudos. Hermione fora imediatamente aceita para trabalhar no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas no Ministério da Magia. Já Gina, terminou a escola como Capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória sendo também campeã do torneio àquele ano. Fizera então um teste para entrar no time das Harpias de Holyhead e conseguiu um lugar no time de reservas até que, no ano seguinte, passou a integrar a equipe titular, tornando-se a nova estrela do time na posição de artilheira.

- Como foi o treino hoje, afinal? – perguntou Harry a sua esposa, após chegarem a casa. Ele sempre fora feliz com a profissão que escolhera de auror, mas não podia esconder que invejava um pouco a mulher. Se não fosse um auror, definitivamente tentaria se tornar um jogador profissional de Quadribol.

- Muito cansativo. Estamos treinando uma nova jogada que a Gwenog criou. É muito complicada, mas se der certo...

Enquanto ela lhe explicava a jogada nova, Harry pensou que também queria estar participando destes treinos. Sentia saudades de jogar quadribol, mas quando parava pra pensar em seu trabalho no Quartel-General dos Aurores, chegava à conclusão de que não poderia estar fazendo outra coisa. Ser uma auror era uma profissão de extremo risco, muito estressante e exaustiva. Pelo menos o pagamento não era tão ruim.

Além do mais, ser auror trazia a Harry a excitação de caçar bruxos das trevas novamente. Parecia uma constante busca pelas Horcruxes de Voldemort, só que desta vez ele sempre tinha uma casa confortável para a qual retornar.

Muito exaustos, após ambos terem um longo dia de trabalho (mesmo sendo sábado), subiram as escadas que levavam ao andar superior da casa e se jogaram juntos na cama, prontos para dormir.

- Você esqueceu de fechar a janela. – disse Gina, com uma voz meiga, já de olhos fechados, deitada ao lado do marido. Era um belo fenômeno ver o luar entrando pela janela aberta, mas a forte luz da lua cheia daquela noite os atrapalharia a dormir.

- É a sua vez hoje. – disse Harry, sorrindo de volta, mas falando sério.

- Ah Harry... por favor. Fecha lá!

- Tá bem, tá bem... – disse o jovem, levantando-se e indo até a janela para fechá-la.

Foi quando o mais inesperado aconteceu. Uma lontra prateada apareceu no meio do quarto, entre Harry e Gina, diante da cama, e falou, ou melhor, gritou com a voz de Hermione:

- _Socorro_!


	2. Capítulo II

Nota: Para _disclaimer_, ver Nota¹ em Prólogo e Capítulo I.

**Capítulo II – Agonia em St. Mungos.**

Harry e Gina aparataram na rua de chão que passava em frente à casa de Rony e Hermione. A casa era visível a uns 50 metros à frente. O choque perpassou o rosto dos dois quando avistaram o lugar. Onde antes estivera a porta de entrada havia um buraco enorme, provavelmente feito por um feitiço. Para piorar as coisas, Eles podiam ver fogo pela janela aberta do quarto do casal no andar superior.

- Fique aqui! – gritou Harry para a mulher.

- É claro que não! – respondeu Gina imediatamente, parecendo até ofendida.

Não havia tempo para discutirem. Os dois então correram até o local, quando atravessaram o portão aberto, ouviram um grito de Hermione, e na mesma hora a garota sendo arremessada pela janela aberta de seu quarto.

- Hermione, não! – ouviram o grito de Rony lá dentro.

- _Mobilicorpus_! – exclamou Harry, apontando a varinha para a garota antes de ela cair ao chão. Então, baixou-a lentamente até o gramado na frente da casa, e enquanto Gina foi socorrê-la, Harry entrou na casa correndo, subiu as escadas aos pulos, ouvindo os estalos que vinham do quarto de Rony e Hermione, provavelmente provenientes de um duelo que lá ocorria.

Ao terminar de subir as escadas, Harry viu seu amigo sendo desarmado e acuado por um vulto encapuzado. Imediatamente apontou a varinha para esse bruxo desconhecido e mentalizou a palavra "_estupefaça"_. O jorro de luz vermelha passou a centímetros acima da cabeça do alvo, que se abaixara no último segundo. Mas isso foi tempo suficiente para Rony apanhar sua varinha caída e voltar a dar combate ao inimigo.

Agora Harry e Rony lançavam feitiços atrás de feitiços contra o bruxo encapuzado que só podia se defender e andar para trás na direção da janela aberta. Estava acuado. Não tinha para onde ir e sabia que não conseguiria vencer um duelo contra dois aurores. Foi então que em um movimento rápido ele pulou pelo parapeito da janela. Os dois amigos correram para vê-lo bater no chão, mas para a grande surpresa dos dois, ele passou voando por cima das cabeças de Gina e Hermione, desviando dos feitiços que Harry e Rony ainda tentavam lhe acertar.

- Mas que diabos...? – perguntou Rony, estupefato, olhando para o vulto sumir no horizonte, enquanto abaixava sua varinha. – Como é que ele fez isso?

- A pergunta certa é: onde é que ele aprendeu isso? – disse Harry. – Os dois únicos bruxos que podiam fazer isso estão mortos!

Deixando o assunto de lado, os dois correram escada abaixo para se encontrarem com Gina e Hermione nos jardins da casa.

- Ela está inconsciente, mas consigo sentir sua respiração fraca. – disse Gina quando os dois homens se aproximaram.

- Precisamos levá-la ao St. Mungos agora! – disse Harry para seu amigo.

- Eu a levo.

Então Gina deixou Rony pegar Hermione no colo e desaparatar. Harry e Gina fizeram o mesmo em seguida.

Estavam agora na recepção do hospital. Rony ainda tinha Hermione nos braços enquanto uma bruxa da recepção chamava os curandeiros responsáveis pela ala de Danos Causados por Feitiços. Quando estes chegaram, não levaram Hermione para o quarto andar, mas sim para uma sala de emergências no próprio térreo, próxima a recepção.

Rony fez menção de segui-los, mas um dos curandeiros, um loiro com ar de cansado, mandou-lhe que esperasse ali.

- Está louco? Eu quero ir com ela!

- Você só vai atrapalhar. Nós cuidaremos dela agora. Mas você sabe com que maldição ela foi atingida?

- Não, mas foi o mesmo feitiço que explodiu o nosso quarto colocando fogo na nossa cama, pelo menos eu acho...

O curandeiro não pareceu muito contente ao ouvir isso.

- Faremos o melhor que pudermos. – disse ele, saindo atrás do outro que já entrava com Hermione na sala de emergências.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Rony a Harry e Gina, com uma expressão de quem poderia vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Venha Rony. Vamos nos sentar aqui. – chamou Gina, segurando o braço do irmão e o conduzindo até um banquinho vazio.

Ele ficou sentado ali com as mãos no rosto em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, com Gina ao seu lado tentando acalmá-lo e Harry em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso demais para se sentar.

- A casa! – disse Harry finalmente, pensando em alguma coisa que poderia fazer. – Vou dar uma olhada lá e já volto.

Harry desaparatou para a casa de Rony e Hermione novamente. Ele ainda podia ver fogo lá dentro, só que agora parecia ter se alastrado para fora do quarto deles também. Na confusão e no medo de que pudessem perder Hermione, todos se esqueceram que a casa estava pegando fogo.

Ele entrou de varinha nas mãos, não com receio do fogo, mas e se aquele bruxo encapuzado houvesse retornado? Subiu as escadas novamente em pulos e viu que o fogo já estava começando a comer a madeira do corrimão.

- _Aquamenti_. – sibilou Harry, apontando a varinha para o fogo e fazendo um jato de água sair da ponta da sua varinha.

O quarto do casal era o que estava mais danificado, não só pelo fogo, mas também pelos feitiços que ricochetearam nas paredes e no armário. Apagar as chamas não foi fácil, pois o vento entrava pela janela aberta fazendo o fogo se alastrar enquanto Harry o apagava ao mesmo tempo.

Resolveu não consertar nada que estivesse quebrado. A cena do crime precisava ser mais bem investigada posteriormente. Só apagara o fogo, pois se não o fizesse não sobraria nada para examinarem.

Por fim, lançou ao redor da casa uma série de feitiços de proteção para que ninguém entrasse ali e maculasse o local. Depois desaparatou de volta para o Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.

Com exceção de algumas pessoas na recepção que pareciam já terem sido atendidas e de outros pacientes que haviam chegado desde o momento em que Harry deixara o local, a cena era praticamente a mesma da de antes em relação a Rony e Gina. O garoto continuava sentado com as mãos no rosto e Gina ao seu lado, consolando-o.

- É tudo minha culpa... – dizia Rony. – Não fui capaz de protegê-la...

- Pare de dizer bobagens, Rony. – retrucava a irmã. – Foi um ataque surpresa e covarde. Ainda bem que você estava lá, senão poderia ter sido muito pior...

- Ainda bem que Hermione foi rápida o bastante para pedir socorro, isso sim. Se vocês não tivessem chegado lá na hora...

Foi quando ouviram um grito de agonia vindo da mesma sala de emergências para a qual Hermione fora levada. Rony fez menção de ir até lá, mas Harry o segurou.

- Hermione! – gritava Rony, as lágrimas escorrendo do seu rosto, enquanto Harry tentava fazê-lo se sentar novamente.

Algumas pessoas olhavam espantadas para o trio. Alguns cochichavam entre si, e uma criança com os cabelos em pé e as orelhas viradas de cabeça para baixo chegou a apontar para Harry e dizer "Olha mamãe, é o Harry Potter!", enquanto a mãe tentava calá-lo.

Mais vários minutos de agonia se passaram, até que o curandeiro loiro que falara com Rony anteriormente voltou à recepção suando, com uma cara ainda mais cansada que antes, a varinha em mãos, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ela está estável agora. – disse o bruxo a Rony. – Mas inconsciente. Acreditamos que a maldição que a atingiu foi uma variação da Maldição Cruciatus. Inicialmente a fez sentir tanta dor que sua mente não agüentou e ela desmaiou. Percebemos isso quando a forçamos a acordar. O tratamento está funcionando, mas ela sentirá dor ainda por uns dois dias, por isso estamos deixando ela inconsciente até termos certeza de que a dor passou.

- Como assim uma variação da Cruciatus? – perguntou Harry, sem entender ao certo.

- Ela faz a mesma coisa, causa dor, só que a intensidade é menor, porém o tempo de duração da dor é maior. Pelo menos foi isso que pudemos deduzir, nunca vi isso antes...

- E quanto a seqüelas? Ela vai ficar com alguma?

- É cedo para dizer. – respondeu o curandeiro a Gina. – Mas acreditamos que não. Vocês a trouxeram rápido, pelo que entendi. Se tivessem demorado um pouco mais, acho que não estaríamos tendo este final parcialmente feliz.

- Bem, obrigado por tudo. – disse Harry ao curandeiro. Rony ainda continuava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Há mais uma coisa que precisamos resolver. – disse o curandeiro. – Nesses casos de maldições de magia das Trevas o ministério precisa ser informado. Eu estaria enganado em afirmar que vocês são aurores?

- Sim, somos. – respondeu Harry, olhando do curandeiro para Rony, ainda com uma expressão de agonia.

- Bem, isso facilita um pouco o trabalho. Vocês já sabem como que tudo funciona. Vou mandar uma mensagem agora mesmo pro Quartel-General de vocês. Quanto à paciente, vou deixá-la na sala de emergência pelo resto dessa noite. Não acho uma boa idéia tentarmos transferi-la hoje para uma das enfermarias. Amanhã ela será levada para o quarto andar onde poderão visitá-la melhor. Essa noite eu vou deixar apenas um de vocês ficar com ela. Administramos uma poção do morto-vivo para mantê-la inconsciente, mas o efeito da poção nas primeiras horas é sempre um pouco fraco. Não quero muito tumulto no quarto dela essa noite para não corrermos o risco de acordá-la nem perturbar o seu sono.

Harry e Gina acenaram para Rony com a cabeça, como quem diz que é claro que é ele quem poderá ver a Hermione.

- Eu vou mandar a mensagem para o Ministério agora então. Eles provavelmente irão querer conversar com vocês, certo?

- Sim. – respondeu Harry novamente. – Pode deixar que quando eles chegarem nós cuidaremos disso.

O curandeiro deu um aceno com a cabeça para os três e se afastou, voltando para a sala onde Hermione se encontrava.

- Você deve passar a noite lá em casa.

- Obrigado, Harry. – respondeu o amigo. – Mas acho que vou ficar aqui essa noite. Fazer companhia a ela.

- Vá lá ficar com ela então. – disse Gina. – Quando o pessoal do Ministério chegar agente conversa com eles.

Rony assentiu e foi atrás do curandeiro loiro que acabara de sair.

Pouco mais de dez minutos se passaram até que um bruxo com um crachá do Ministério aparatou na recepção do Hospital. Harry e Gina se levantaram e o bruxo aproximou-se deles. Era alto e moreno, porém ligeiramente magro. Seu nome era Alberto Melks, um funcionário do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia.

- Melky! – disse Harry, cumprimentando o homem com um aperto de mão. – Que bom que é você que está de plantão essa noite.

- Pois é... – disse ele, triste. Tinha uma expressão tão cansada quanto à do curandeiro que cuidara de Hermione. – Estranhamente os meus plantões parecem ser sempre os piores... Mas que tal irmos a um local mais reservado para me contarem o que aconteceu? Só um instante...

Melky, como Harry o chamava, foi até a atendente atrás do balcão da recepção e falou alguma coisa com ela. Ela lhe indicou uma porta atrás dela com uma expressão não muito satisfeita no rosto.

- Me acompanhem, por favor. – disse o funcionário do ministério, indicando a mesma porta que a atendente lhe mostrou.

Harry e Gina entraram atrás dele, que fechou a porta quando eles passaram e murmurou, apontando a varinha para a mesma:

- _Abaffiato._

Depois continuou, voltando-se para Harry.

- Obrigado por me ensinar esse feitiço naquela ocasião... Ele é realmente muito útil.

- Tem razão. Mas não vamos nos lembrar daquilo. O problema desta noite já é ruim o bastante...

- Certo. Então por que não começa me contando o que aconteceu? – falou novamente o bruxo do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis em Magia, agora retirando do bolso uma pena, um tinteiro e um pequeno rolo de pergaminho.

Harry contou-lhe tudo, desde o momento em que o patrono de Hermione surgira em sua casa até o comentário do curandeiro loiro sobre a maldição que atingira Hermione talvez for uma variante da Cruciatus. Apesar de Melky não soltar nenhuma exclamação de espanto, sua expressão parecia cada vez mais cansada quanto mais Harry narrava a história.

- E você? – perguntou ele, voltando-se para Gina – Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto você estava com a sra. Weasley nos jardins?

- Ela gemeu um pouco de dor, depois falou o nome do marido e apagou. Por um momento pensei que o pior havia acontecido, mas senti a respiração fraca dela. Depois disso eu vi o vulto voando sobre nossas cabeças, tentei mandar uma azaração nele, mas não consegui acertá-lo. Harry e Rony desceram depois disso e Rony trouxe Hermione para cá, como o Harry disse.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia do porquê alguém cometeria esse atentado?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Na verdade, Harry tinha uma idéia do motivo, mas preferiu não dizer na frente da esposa ainda.

Rony entrara na sala naquele instante. O rosto completamente branco. Disse, olhando para Melky:

- Me disseram que estavam aqui e que queria conversar comigo.

- Sim. Eles dois já me contaram o que puderam, mas eu preciso saber como tudo começou...

- Bem, nós já estávamos deitados quando ouvimos um barulho de explosão lá embaixo. Felizmente eu havia decidido acrescentar umas proteções extras na casa, só por garantia, depois do que aconteceu com o Amos Diggory ontem a noite, sabe? Aquele maldito não deve ter conseguido desativar os feitiços protetores silenciosamente e simplesmente explodiu a porta da frente. O que foi bom, pois nos alarmou. Quando saí do quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo, ele já estava terminando de subir a escada e começamos a duelar enquanto Hermione conjurava um patrono e o mandava em busca de socorro. Uma das maldições dele passou raspando na minha orelha, ricocheteou nas paredes e colocou fogo na nossa cama. Levantou muita poeira e não consegui ver nada. Então eu tropecei em alguma coisa e só o vi se aproximando, a varinha apontada para o meu peito. Foi quando Hermione pulou na minha frente e levou o impacto no meu lugar. Ela voou pela janela. Tentei atacá-lo de novo, mas comigo caído foi fácil para ele me desarmar. Então ouvi passos subindo a escada e Harry chegou. Eles trocaram alguns feitiços, então eu peguei a minha varinha e comecei a atacar o maldito de novo. Nós o encurralamos contra a janela e ele pulou e saiu voando, sem vassoura nem nada.

- Essa é talvez a parte mais misteriosa... Como é que ele saiu voando sem auxílio de uma vassoura?

- Bem, como eu disse ao Rony quando ele me fez a mesma pergunta: o que importa é onde ele aprendeu a fazer isso? Os dois únicos bruxos que já foram capazes estão mortos e não acho que esse bruxo encapuzado tenha aprendido com nenhum dos dois.

- E ninguém conseguiu ver o rosto dele? – perguntou novamente.

- Não. Estava escuro e o capuz realmente não nos deixava ver... Sei o que está pensando. – acrescentou Harry, ao ver a expressão no rosto do funcionário do Ministério – Que é um remanescente Comensal da Morte. Mas acredito que não. Caçamos muitos deles nesses últimos seis anos. Além do mais, ele não deixou a marca negra em cima da casa dos Diggory, nem sobre a casa do trouxa em Londres, não é?

- Talvez seja algum antigo Comensal que não queira seguir os mesmos passos de seu antigo senhor. Alguém que queira se tornar o novo Lord das Trevas.

Ninguém falou mais nada por uns instantes depois desse último comentário de Gina. Um novo Lord das Trevas? Não haveria descanso nesse mundo?

- Bem, de qualquer forma, - continuou Melky. – me parece um caso para a sessão de vocês dois. Vou encaminhar o caso para o Quartel-General dos Aurores assim que voltar ao Ministério. Eles irão querer dar uma olhada na sua casa, Rony.

- Eu estarei lá para recebê-los. – disse Harry, adiantando-se.

Melky assentiu, depois continuou olhando para Rony e, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro, disse:

- Vou indo agora. Espero que fiquem todos bem.

Depois deixou a sala, voltando à recepção.

- Bem, você fica aqui fazendo companhia para a Hermione, Rony. E você Gina, acho melhor ir para A Toca essa noite. Conte-lhes tudo. Sua mãe nos mataria se nós não a avisássemos ainda esta noite.

Sua esposa assentiu, depois lhe deu um beijo em seus lábios e voltou a recepção para desaparatar.

- Enquanto isso eu vou para a sua casa esperar o pessoal. Acho que é o Rawke e a Isis que estão de plantão hoje no Quartel.

- Obrigado, Harry. – disse Rony, a cor voltando lentamente ao seu rosto.

O amigo respondeu-lhe com meio sorriso, depois voltaram juntos para a recepção e enquanto Rony tomava o corredor que o levaria de volta à sala de emergências onde Hermione se encontrava, Harry desaparatou.


	3. Capítulo III

Nota: Para _disclaimer_, conferir Nota¹ em Prólogo e Capítulo I.

**Capítulo III – O que o futuro nos guarda**

Um estalo de aparatação cortou o silêncio que se formara ao redor da casa dos mais novos Weasley àquela noite. Era Harry Potter, retornando do Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos que se responsabilizara por aguardar a chegada de seus companheiros de trabalho aurores do Ministério. Eles ainda não estavam ali, então Harry resolveu dar uma melhor olhada na casa enquanto esperava.

Quando correra ali para apagar o incêndio que havia se formado durante o duelo com aquele bruxo encapuzado ele mal tivera tempo de reparar nos danos que a casa sofrera. Era impossível, no entanto, não notar o buraco na parede que antes era o local onde estava a porta da frente. Como Rony dissera, parecia que, indisposto com os feitiços anti-intrusos, o atacante resolvera simplesmente explodir a porta. Isso mostrava tanto impaciência, quanto urgência em cometer o crime.

O andar de baixo não parecia ter sofrido mais danos, em cima, muita coisa havia sido danificada pelo fogo, até mesmo uma parte do corrimão da escada. Além disso, havia buracos nas paredes onde os feitiços ricochetearam, a cama do casal agora parecia carvão, e o armário deles estava caído, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Harry ouviu dois estalos lá fora e desceu correndo, imaginando que fossem os aurores que aguardava.

- Olá, Harry. – era um dos aurores que trabalhava com Harry. Seu nome era Julien Rawke. Era alto e tinha pele morena, mas, diferentemente de Melky, o funcionário do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, Rawke era forte e corpulento.

- Como vai? – quem perguntou foi Isis McDouglas. Era uma escocesa com um belo corpo, cabelos castanhos e ligeiramente cacheados. Gina tinha muitos ciúmes dela, apesar de sempre se controlar em relação a isso.

- Olá, gente. Vamos entrando. O Melky comentou com vocês que seria eu que estaria aqui esperando?

- Sim, ele falou. – disse Rawke se adiantando para atravessar o jardim da casa com Isis ao seu lado.

- Que loucura isso, não? – perguntou Isis. – Você acha que é mais um caso do Vulto Encapuzado, como o estão chamando?

- Tenho certeza. Eu mesmo o vi e duelei com ele. Infelizmente com a falta de luz e o capuz não pude ver seu rosto...

Diante do buraco onde antes estivera a porta da frente, Isis pegou uma câmera de dentro das vestes e tirou uma foto.

- O cara mandou a porta pelos ares, não é? – perguntou Rawke, usando um tom irônico na voz.

- Rony disse que havia reforçado a proteção ao redor da casa na mesma noite. – comentou Harry. – O bruxo deve ter se atrapalhado aqui, ou simplesmente não quis perder tempo. Mas isso foge um pouco da sua maneira de agir. Tanto com o trouxa quanto com o sr. Diggory ele foi o mais silencioso e limpo o possível. Não houve danos a nenhum dos outros locais dos crimes. Mas, pensando por outro lado, este era o local mais bem protegido dos três.

Os outros dois aurores concordaram, e depois de uma rápida revista no andar de baixo, constatando que nada acontecera ali, subiram as escadas e Harry avistou pela quarta vez aquela noite os estragos realizados pelos feitiços que ricochetearam por todo o lugar.

- O duelo foi feio, hein... – comentou Rawke, examinando um buraco na parede enquanto sua parceira Isis tirava mais fotos.

Os dois aurores de serviço não encontraram mais nada que Harry também não houvesse reparado anteriormente e assim, novamente, a conversa começou a se relacionar com os motivos do assassino.

- O Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas está passando por um certo tipo de reforma, por assim dizer... – Harry disse, falando pela primeira vez sobre suas suspeitas com alguém, com exceção de Rony, com quem já havia discutido esta teoria desde a noite anterior, quando Amos Diggory fora morto.

- Você acredita que seja alguém que poderia sair prejudicado se essas novas leis que o Departamento de Amos e Hermione têm escrito forem promulgadas? – perguntou Isis, um pouco incrédula.

- Bem... Que tal vendedores de elfos domésticos?

- Harry, a venda de elfos domésticos já é proibida há séculos! – agora foi Rawke quem falou. – As famílias dos elfos só são transmitidas de uma geração para outra através de herança, ou então, no caso de serem libertados, ou da família a qual servissem vier a se extinguir. Nesse caso eles podem procurar outra família por vontade própria.

- Mas e quanto a traficantes de elfos? Você sabe que há uma investigação sobre isso há mais de 10 anos arquivada pelo nosso departamento.

- Ninguém nunca conseguiu pegar um traficante, nem mesmo juntar provas concretas de que este tipo de negociações existe...

- Sei disso, Isis. – continuou Harry. – Mas isso só prova que ninguém nunca conseguiu pegá-los. Não prova que não existam...

- De qualquer forma, você vai ter que me desculpar Harry, mas você sabe o que eu acho sobre o trabalho da sua amiga Hermione. – era Rawke quem falava – Eu até concordo com ela sobre os elfos merecerem mais direitos, o problema é que eles não querem saber disso! Faz parte da magia deles...

- Nem todos os elfos são assim. Já há três elfos em Hogwarts que recebem um salário mensal de 1 galeão.

Isso era verdade. O primeiro deles havia sido Monstro. Harry perguntou-lhe o que ele achava de continuar trabalhando na escola como um elfo livre pouco tempo depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. Fora um choque violento para o elfo que quase morrera de desgosto, mas após ouvir o que Hermione tinha para dizer, e Harry garantir-lhe que nada o deixaria mais feliz do que a liberdade dele e que ele poderia visitá-lo quando quisesse em sua casa, o elfo fora convencido.

Por um tempo, Harry achou que fizera mal, pois via que Monstro estava sofrendo muitos preconceitos em Hogwarts e no início ele parecia infeliz. Com o tempo, no entanto, Monstro passou a se orgulhar de sua liberdade, assim como Dobby fizera, e alguns outros elfos começaram a ter um pouco de inveja dele, mas não tinham coragem de dizer nada.

Após muitas viagens a Hogwarts e reuniões com a atual diretora, a professora McGonagall, Hermione conseguiu convencer mais dois elfos a tomarem coragem para dizerem que também queriam ser livres.

Esse processo durou mais de dois anos e quase custou o emprego de Hermione. Na verdade, Harry desconfiava que ela só não fora despedida por causa dos N.I.E.M.s que ganhara quando retornara a Hogwarts após a derrota de Lord Voldemort.

No entanto, Hermione também sofrera muito com sua tarefa. No início riam dela. "Nascida trouxa com idéias malucas..." diziam muitos. Hoje, no entanto, seu projeto começara a ser mais bem analisado. Ainda era considerado uma piada pela maioria, mas muitos bruxos começaram a ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Convencer seu chefe, o Sr. Diggory, de que aquela era uma idéia que poderia gerar frutos, foi essencial, como Hermione sempre dissera. Ele havia inclusive adiado a sua aposentadoria para tentar ajudar a promulgar a lei que a jovem havia escrito.

- Acho que o Harry tem razão. – disse Isis, olhando para seu parceiro. – Primeiro, assassinar Amos Diggory, o chefe do Departamento e quem mais poderia gerar influência para a aprovação da dita lei que ajudaria a libertação dos elfos domésticos, agora tentar assassinar a _autora_ da lei... Não sei não, mas é tudo realmente muito suspeito...

Rawke foi obrigado a concordar. Depois ele lançou sobre a casa um feitiço de alarme que seria ativado dentro do Quartel-General dos Aurores se alguém tentasse entrar ali, além de feitiços anti-trouxa e de proteções em geral.

- Vamos dar uma passada no Hospital St. Mungos para falar com o Rony. Sei que já falou com o Melky, mas é bom ouvirmos de novo. Quem sabe ele também não se lembrou de mais nada?

- Também acho uma boa ideia interrogarmos os curandeiros que os atenderam. – disse Isis.

- Tem razão. – disse Harry aos dois.

- Quanto a sua esposa. Não precisamos incomodá-la esta noite. Amanhã de manhã nós a procuraremos. – disse Rawke.

- Certo, e nós também nos veremos amanhã de manhã.

- Tchau, Harry. – disse Isis, um segundo antes de desaparatar ao lado de seu parceiro.

Por sua vez, Harry também desaparatou, mas não de volta a sua casa. A alguns metros A Toca era visível no cenário. Ele atravessou o jardim cheio de gnomos curiosos e pode visualizar a luz da cozinha acesa, bem como ouvir algumas vozes lá dentro.

- Quem é? – foi a voz do Sr. Weasley que perguntou quando Harry bateu três vezes na porta.

- Sou eu! – respondeu o jovem de volta e o patriarca da família abriu a porta para que ele entrasse.

Estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha Jorge, Percy e Gina.

- Molly foi ao Hospital. – disse o Sr. Weasley, prevendo a pergunta que Harry faria.

- E como é que vocês ficaram sabendo? – perguntou Harry a Percy e Jorge.

- Eu estive trabalhando até tarde da noite em alguns relatórios e fiquei sabendo lá mesmo no Ministério.

Jorge, no entanto, não respondeu como soubera do incidente e Harry resolveu não insistir. Sentou-se ao lado da esposa, que deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

- Alguém aceita uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, indo pegar algumas garrafas. Ninguém realmente respondeu, mas todos ou fizeram que sim com a cabeça, ou simplesmente levantaram o dedo.

- E quanto à investigação, Harry? – perguntou Percy. – Apareceu alguém para dar uma olhada na casa?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e, depois de dar uma golada em sua cerveja, contou a eles sobre Isis e Rawke e de como os três chegaram à conclusão de que o criminoso seria alguém que estava contra a nova lei que Hermione escrevera sobre a proteção e a facilitação para a libertação dos elfos domésticos.

- Era exatamente o que estávamos pensando. – disse Percy. – Essa lei é perigosa. Digo isso desde o início da coisa toda.

Ninguém quis realmente responder àquele comentário, nem mesmo continuar a discussão. Ficaram ali, em silêncio, até terminarem suas respectivas garrafas. Parecia a noite que passaram no Largo Grimmauld quando o Sr. Weasley fora atacado por Nagini quando Harry estivera cursando o quinto ano em Hogwarts.

A sra. Weasley retornara pouco depois de Harry aceitar uma segunda garrafa da bebida. Tinha os olhos um pouco vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado um pouco.

- Rony se recusou a vir. – disse ela enquanto pendurava seu casaco em uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha. – Vai passar a noite no hospital. Hermione está bem. Está estável. Tiveram que ministrar mais um pouco da poção do morto-vivo nela para que não acordasse, sabem, para ela não sentir dores. Mas os curandeiros dizem que talvez amanhã mesmo ela poderá voltar para casa.

- Amanhã? – indagou Gina. – Aquele curandeiro loiro nos disse que só a acordariam daqui a dois dias...

- Eles fizeram mais alguns testes e chegaram à conclusão que a dor está passando mais rápido do que imaginaram a princípio. Ela ainda estará um pouco dolorida quando acordar amanhã, mas nada que algumas poções analgésicas mais simples não dêem jeito...

- Bem, - disse Jorge, levantando-se. – vou voltar para casa então. Angelina deve estar preocupada...

- Audrey também. – disse Percy, acompanhando o irmão. – Nem passei em casa depois que saí do Ministério, apenas enviei uma mensagem para ela.

- Mandem meus cumprimentos às duas. – disse a sra. Weasley, pouco antes dos dois filhos desaparatarem. Depois se voltou para Harry e Gina. – Que bom que também veio para cá, Harry. Ficaria muito preocupada com vocês dois sozinhos naquela casa, tão perto de onde tudo aconteceu... Vocês podem ficar em seu antigo quarto, Gina. Vou dar uma ajeitada rápida lá para vocês.

- Não precisa sra. Weasley! – disse Harry, mas a bruxa já subia a escada dizendo "Eu insisto!".

Nesse intervalo, o Sr. Weasley aproveitou para voltar ao assunto anterior:

- Com uma coisa eu preciso concordar com o Percy: essa lei é realmente muito perigosa. Mas se eu conheço alguma coisa sobre a minha nora é que ela é determinada e não tem medo de enfrentar obstáculos. A Hermione tem um ideal, e ela vai lutar por ele até conseguir aprovar aquela lei...

- Ou até que seja morta.

Era Rony. Ele abrira a porta da cozinha e entrara com uma aparência de muito cansado.

- Mas ela não vai continuar com essa história de leis para elfos domésticos mais... Não deixarei que ela corra esse risco.

- Você realmente acha que vai conseguir convencê-la a abandonar o projeto? – perguntou Gina com as sobrancelhas erguidas, incrédula no que Rony afirmava. – Se for assim, você conhece menos a sua esposa do que seu pai.

- Rony, querido, - era a sra. Weasley, descendo as escadas novamente. – resolveu vir passar a noite aqui?

- Não, mãe. Eu só vim pegar uns travesseiros e uma colcha para passar a noite lá no hospital. Eles transferiram a Hermione para um quarto maior e tem um sofá aonde eu vou me jogar.

A sra. Weasley resolveu não insistir e simplesmente disse:

- Eu vou pegar algumas coisas para você levar então. Harry, Gina, o quarto já está pronto para vocês.

- Obrigado. – disseram os dois.

- Rony, - Harry dirigiu-se ao amigo. – amanhã, direi ao Sr. Robards que você passará o dia no Hospital com a Mione. Não precisa se preocupar em ir trabalhar.

Gawain Robards era o atual chefe dos aurores.

- Obrigado, Harry. Mas assim que a Hermione melhorar um pouco eu pretendo voltar às investigações. Quero descobrir quem é esse desgraçado nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Harry apenas assentiu e ele e Gina subiram as escadas até o antigo quarto da garota.

A sra. Weasley havia aumentado a antiga cama de solteiro da filha para o tamanho de uma de casal.

- Saudades desse quarto. – disse Gina olhando a sua volta com um sorriso. A decoração era quase toda voltada para o seu time de quadribol, o Harpias de Holyhead, inclusive a colcha sobre a cama. Havia um segundo travesseiro ali que a sra. Weasley trouxera que provavelmente não estava naquele quarto na época em que pertencera a Gina.

Os dois se deitaram e adormeceram quase que imediatamente, abraçados. Harry sonhou pouco e na manhã seguinte nem se lembrava sobre o que. De fato, fora um sono curto, pois se deitaram tarde e precisaram levantar-se cedo. Harry para ir trabalhar no Quartel-General dos aurores. Ele geralmente não trabalhava aos domingos, mas era o seu dia de entrar de plantão. Gina, no entanto, não tinha treinamento nem jogo àquele domingo, mas preferiu levantar-se porque não conseguia mais dormir.

- Minha mente está muito cheia... – disse ela, enquanto se vestia para descerem para tomar o café da manhã.

A sra. Weasley já estava fritando alguns ovos e salsichas em uma frigideira, enquanto o Sr. Wesley estava sentado à mesa, lendo a nova edição do profeta diário que devia ter acabado de ser entregue.

- "O Vulto ataca novamente" – leu ele, olhando para a primeira página da edição. – Páginas 3 e 4. Bom dia, vocês dois.

- Bom dia. – responderam eles.

- Dormiram bem? – perguntou a sra. Weasley, agora colocando pratos na mesa.

- Dentro da medida do possível... – disse Gina.

- Oh... Isso não cheira nada bem. – disse o Sr. Weasley, referindo-se a notícia que lia com os olhos no jornal, e não ao café da manhã que sua esposa agora distribuía nos pratos que servira.

- Que foi? – perguntou Harry, sentindo um frio no estômago.

O Sr. Weasley leu em voz alta para os presentes:

"Aurores perdidos com caso do Vulto Encapuzado. O mundo da magia na Inglaterra vive um momento difícil novamente. Após alguns anos de segurança e paz, uma nova ameaça surge para espalhar o medo e caos entre nossas famílias novamente. Enquanto isso, nossa maior frente de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas permanece estagnada e sem idéia de como agir. Muitos ficaram felizes e com a sensação de que nada no mundo poderia abalar esse período de prosperidade, principalmente quando Harry Potter, o Eleito, o Vencedor de Você-Sabe-Quem, e seu fiel companheiro e amigo de longa data, o senhor Ronald Weasley, incorporaram a elite de bruxos que são os aurores. Se eles foram capazes de, não só enfraquecer, como também derrotar o maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos, certamente dariam aurores de primeira qualidade. E assim, de fato, foi por alguns anos. No entanto, será possível que os dois estejam perdendo o jeito? Há algumas semanas, um ataque cruel a um trouxa indefeso, claramente obra de magia negra, deixou a dupla dos nossos heróis completamente sem saber o que fazer. Anteontem, mais um caso que os deixou perdidos: a morte de Amos Diggory, chefe do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Para não bastar, na noite anterior, acredita-se que o mesmo responsável por esses crimes hediondos tenha feito uma visita à casa de Ronald e atentou contra a vida da sra. Hermione Weasley. De fato, não vamos tirar o crédito dos dois aurores, que desta vez, pelo menos foram capazes de restringir o ataque a uma mera tentativa. No entanto, a sra. Weasley saiu extremamente ferida do encontro, e está, nesse exato momento, internada no Hospital St. Mungos. Mas e quanto ao agressor? Sim, senhores. Fugiu novamente, impune! Ninguém pode realmente duvidar das habilidades dos Srs. Potter e Weasley em um duelo. Mas e quanto as suas habilidades investigativas? O povo clama pela prisão desse Vulto, temendo a ascensão de um novo bruxo das Trevas. Mas se o mal já começou a atingir até mesmo os nosso maiores heróis, o que será que o futuro nos guarda?"

- É... A coisa tá feia. – disse Harry, puxando para si um garfo e uma faca e começando a cortar um pedaço de salsicha para comer.


	4. Capítulo IV

Nota: Aproveito a ocasião para deixar meus agradecimentos a Mickky, AsphodelRose87 e EmmerlyK. Comecei a escrever essa fanfiction em agosto do ano passado e, pra ser sincero, estava meio indeciso se a publicava ou não. Vocês me deram ânimo para continuar, obrigado!

**Capítulo IV – Dracomante**

Harry estava acostumado a ser criticado pelo Profeta Diário. Isso realmente não o abalava mais. Ele já havia sido chamado de louco e até mesmo de assassino pelo jornal. O problema era que desta vez, eles até que tinham certa razão. Por um lado, sua teoria sobre traficantes de elfos domésticos traria um novo rumo às investigações, mas por outro, ainda não havia obtido resultado algum e não havia um mínimo de justa causa para incriminar ninguém.

Quando ele chegou ao Quartel-General àquela manhã de domingo, sentindo-se mais cansado do que quando fora dormir na noite anterior, seu chefe, o Sr. Robards já havia deixado um recado para que ele fosse visitá-lo em sua sala imediatamente.

- Entre. – disse o chefe dos aurores, quando Harry bateu na porta de seu escritório.

Harry entrou não se sentindo muito bem. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. Gawain Robards tornara-se chefe dos aurores desde antes d'A Queda e, enquanto o Ministério da Magia estivera sob o domínio de Voldemort, ele não pareceu fazer muito para combatê-lo. De fato, por algum tempo, todos acharam que ele estivesse cooperando com aquele regime, mas, por fim, fugiu, pouco antes da Batalha de Hogwarts. Ele não chegou sequer a ser julgado por ter cooperado com Voldemort, já que um Comensal da Morte, preso à época, assumiu tê-lo amaldiçoado com a _Imperius_. Resta saber se o fez por livre e espontânea vontade.

- O senhor queria me ver? – perguntou Harry, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala do chefe.

- Sente-se, por favor, Potter. – disse ele, indicando a cadeira de frente para a sua escrivaninha. – À luz dos recentes acontecimentos, eu estou tirando o senhor e o senhor Weasley do caso do Vulto Encapuzado, como o estão chamando... Detesto estas nomenclaturas que o Profeta inventa... Enfim, Rawke e McDouglas irão assumir a partir daqui.

- Mas por que está nos tirando do caso? Nós podemos pegar esse cara! – Harry achava injusto o que estava acontecendo, e sem querer, deixou sua voz subir um pouco de volume.

- Abaixe o tom, Potter. Não estou tirando vocês do caso porque não confio na capacidade de vocês, nem por causa daquela matéria que saiu hoje no Profeta. O problema é que agora vocês têm um conflito de interesses. Pegar esse assassino tornou-se um objetivo pessoal para vocês dois, e sabe muito bem que isso vai contra o Código de Conduta dos Aurores.

Harry sabia que isso era verdade. Havia se esquecido do bendito Código de Conduta...

- Mas senhor, eu acho que isso nos trará uma motivação a mais, não é? – insistiu ele, ainda sem ter desistido do caso. – Tenha certeza de que eu e Rony não desistiremos até pegarmos esse cara!

- Sei que estão motivados, mas pelos motivos errados. Quando a coisa fica pessoal Potter, as decisões de um auror e sua investigação deixam de ser objetivas. Ele passa a tomar decisões erradas e precipitadas. Não é a primeira vez que um caso se torna pessoal para um de nós e nem será a última. Mas não se preocupe. Tenho bastante trabalho para você. Estamos montando uma guarda na casa de cada um dos outros funcionários do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Prepare-se para passar as próximas setenta e duas horas acordado, fazendo vigília na casa da família Greaver. Eles moram em Hogsmead. Aqui está o endereço.

Harry recebeu um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado onde o Sr. Robards havia escrito o endereço da família Greaver.

- Quanto ao Sr. Weasley, - continuou o seu chefe. – diga-lhe que é para ficar com a esposa e que mantenha a guarda de pé. Dessa forma, ele poderá ficar com ela enquanto a coitada se recupera e ao mesmo tempo fazer seu trabalho. Está vendo? Eu sou ou não sou um chefe que pensa no melhor para seus funcionários? Dispensado!

Harry levantou-se, preferindo não responder à última pergunta feita pelo Sr. Robards.

- E, Potter! – chamou novamente seu chefe, quando ele estava com a mão na maçaneta para sair. – Nem pense em dar umas passadas naquele bar imundo daquele Dumbledore para tomar uns drinques. Do contrário, você sentirá toda a minha fúria!

Essa última ameaça e vil acusação fez os nervos de Harry se agitarem e o sangue ferver em suas veias. Ainda bufando, ele foi até a mesa onde Rawke e Isis estavam trabalhando em um relatório.

- Descobriram mais alguma coisa?

- Ainda não. – respondeu a garota. – Mas achamos muito intrigante essa variação da Maldição Cruciatus. Não há nenhum livro que fale sobre ela na nossa biblioteca, nem registros de um feitiço assim. Acho que vou fazer uma viagem até Hogwarts e pedir a diretora para me deixar dar uma procurada na biblioteca deles. Talvez encontre alguma coisa na sessão reservada...

- Descobrir onde ele teria aprendido a maldição pode nos ajudar a descobrir quem ele é, principalmente sendo um feitiço tão raro. – explicou Rawke e Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu estarei em Hogsmeade, patrulhando a casa dos Greaver. É perto do Cabeça de Javali. Se descobrirem alguma coisa, será que podem dar uma passada lá para me avisarem?

- Claro. – responderam os outros dois aurores, juntos.

Harry então fez um aceno com a cabeça e foi pegar um elevador para o Átrio, onde poderia desaparatar para Hogsmeade.

No elevador, encontrou com a Sra. Ilke Nowak, uma bruxa eslovena que se mudara para a Inglaterra pouco após a queda de Voldemort. Começara trabalhando no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, mas rapidamente subiu no escalão do Ministério. Atualmente era a chefe da Divisão de Análise de Novas Leis, na Seção do Uso Indevido da Magia, bem como membro da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Ela era uma das que mais dava apoio para a promulgação da lei de Hermione, tendo feito brilhantes defesas perante a Suprema Corte sobre a legalidade da proposta.

- Harry! – exclamou a bruxa quando o jovem auror entrou no elevador. – Queria mesmo vê-lo... Como vai minha querida Hermione? Que coisa horrível que aconteceu...

- Realmente... – respondeu o garoto. – Graças aos curandeiros do St. Mungos ela ainda está viva... Olá, Sadie.

Sadie Clark era uma jovem garota com cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, ligeiramente engrandecidos pelos grossos óculos que usava. Tinha nas mãos uma pena e uma prancheta. Era a assistente pessoal da Sra. Nowak. Muito inteligente, Harry soube que tirara seis "Ótimos" nos N.I.E.M.s que fizera ao final do último ano letivo em Hogwarts. Corou visivelmente quando Harry lhe cumprimentou.

- Olá. – Murmurou em resposta, quase inaudível, e quase sem olhar para o outro. A Sra. Nowak revirou os olhos, e disse, dirigindo-se a Harry:

- Mande minhas melhoras para a Hermione, sim querido? – depois, voltando-se para sua assistente, disse bruscamente: – Vamos rápido, Sadie. O Ministro nos aguarda.

E as duas deixaram o elevador.

À luz deste novo encontro, Harry decidiu fazer um desvio antes de seguir caminho para a casa dos Greaver. Resolveu fazer uma visita ao Hospital St. Mungos antes, para falar com Rony e ver como a Hermione estava. Os Greaver não seriam atacados àquela manhã, afinal de contas. Não teria problema se ele se atrasasse um pouco.

Na recepção do Hospital, ele se dirigiu a bruxa atendente atrás do balcão e ela lhe falou antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca:

- A sra. Weasley foi transferida para o quarto andar, no quarto 401. Ficará feliz em saber que os curandeiros já a acordaram e que ela está bem, mas ainda não receberá alta hoje.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry, dirigindo-se às escadas.

O quarto 401 era o primeiro do andar, logo diante das escadas. Rony estava sentado no sofá. Em pé diante da cama se encontrava o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, e ao lado deles o Sr. e Sra. Granger, confusos e amedrontados. Gina estava sentada na cama ao lado de Hermione que se encontrava deitada, mas acordada.

- Harry! – disse a amiga quando ele entrou no quarto. – Que bom que veio!

- Olá, Mione. Como que você está se sentindo?

- Um pouco dolorida, mas acho que bem, considerando tudo...

De fato, Harry ficou feliz em ver que ela sorria para ele.

- Encontrei com a Sra. Nowak no Ministério. Ela pediu que lhe mandasse votos de melhoras.

- Agradeça a ela por mim, se a vir.

- Agradecerei. Mas agora não posso me demorar. Só passei para ver como estava. Preciso ir a Hogsmeade montar guarda na frente da casa dos Greaver. Estamos fazendo isso nas residências de todos os funcionários do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Guarda? – perguntou Rony, levantando-se do sofá. – E quanto às investigações?

- Ah... Será que podemos conversar lá fora, Rony? – perguntou Harry, querendo ser o mais discreto possível, mas sem muito sucesso.

Os dois foram para o corredor lá fora e caminharam para longe da sala para que ninguém os ouvisse.

- O que é que está acontecendo? Por que você não foi mandado em uma missão atrás desse tal de Vulto Encapuzado?

- O Sr. Robards nos tirou do caso. Disse que estamos pessoalmente envolvidos demais.

- É claro que estamos! Minha mulher sofreu um atentado! Eu quero descobrir quem fez isso com ela!

Rony parecia prestes a explodir.

- Eu sei que quer, Rony. Eu também quero! Todo mundo no nosso Quartel quer! Mas você conhece o Código de Conduta dos Aurores...

- Pro inferno com o Código! Não vou ficar montando guarda na casa de alguém enquanto esse maldito ainda está lá fora, em liberdade!

- Na verdade, você foi ordenado que ficasse aqui com a Hermione. Você deve ficar com ela para protegê-la ao mesmo tempo em que acompanha a sua melhora.

Rony pareceu menos nervoso depois de saber disso. Se não podia investigar pessoalmente o caso, pelo menos a tarefa de cuidar de sua esposa não lhe parecia tão ruim.

- Bem... Vou ficar com ela pelos próximos três dias. É o tempo que aquele curandeiro loiro que até agora não sei o nome me disse que deve durar a recuperação dela. Depois disso vamos levá-la para A Toca e o _senhor_ Robards poderá colocar outra pessoa para fazer a proteção da casa enquanto eu vou voltar às ruas para dar continuidade ao inquérito.

- Ótimo, porque eu pretendo fazer o mesmo! Mas, três dias? Ontem à noite sua mãe disse que a Hermione talvez recebesse alta hoje mesmo...

- Pois é... Os curandeiros mudam de idéia a cada exame que fazem nela...

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Parece que os efeitos da maldição oscilam muito... Às vezes ela parece completamente curada, mas às vezes ainda sente fortes dores pelo corpo... Os curandeiros não sabem explicar por que...

- Bem, espero que ela fique bem logo. Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Os Greavers devem estar me esperando...

Os dois voltaram então ao quarto 401, Harry despediu-se de Hermione desejando-lhe melhoras, beijou a esposa e cumprimentou os senhores Weasley e Granger. Depois voltou a recepção para desaparatar.

Em Hogsmeade, ele aparatou próximo ao Cabeça de Javali e caminhou por uns 100 metros com o pedaço de pergaminho na mão contendo o endereço da casa que deveria vigiar.

A casa não era muito grande e tinha uma aparência de antiga. Harry chamou pela sra. Greaver do grande portão verde que estava fechado e ela veio correndo para atendê-lo.

- Estava esperando a sua chegada. – disse ela, abrindo o portão para que Harry entrasse. Era uma senhora relativamente alta, com pouco mais de quarenta anos com cabelos loiros e alguns poucos fios brancos. Tinha olhos negros e seu rosto era bem fino. Parecia ter um ar meio agitado, nervoso talvez, e Harry reparou em suas grandes olheiras. Não devia ter conseguido dormir essas duas últimas noites.

- Seu marido ainda está em casa? – perguntou Harry, acompanhando-a pelo caminho de pedras no meio do jardim que os levaria até a porta da frente.

- Não. Ele queria esperar para conversar com você, mas teve que ir ou chegaria atrasado ao trabalho e o Departamento dele está uma bagunça com esses recentes acontecimentos.

- Imagino que sim. – disse Harry quando a sra. Greaver abriu a porta da casa para que ele entrasse. – Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas se a senhora não se incomodar antes de patrulhar o lado de fora da casa...

- Claro, claro. – respondeu ela. – Aceita uma xícara de chá, ou um café?

- Um café, acho. Não dormi muito bem nesses últimos dias.

- Nem eu. Tenho andado muito preocupada. Vou pedir a Kiki para trazer café para nós dois...

- Kiki? – perguntou Harry, intrigado.

- Nossa elfo doméstica. Por que não espera na sala de estar enquanto isso? Por favor, fique a vontade...

- Obrigado. – disse Harry, indo se sentar em um sofá florido e muito confortável na larga sala da casa do casal.

Então os Greaver tinham um elfo doméstico. Que será que pensavam sobre a lei de Hermione?

A sra. Greaver voltou instantes depois e sentou-se na poltrona diante do auror.

- Então, em que posso lhe ajudar? – perguntou.

- Bem, tenho algumas perguntas básicas a lhe fazer, sabe... Pra começar, você tem visto alguém suspeito andando ao redor da casa nos últimos dias?

- Na verdade, sim. – disse ela, no momento em que Kiki entrava na sala carregando uma bandeja contendo duas xícaras e uma bonita garrafa de café ornamentada com o texugo da Lufa-Lufa. A sra. Greaver continuou falando enquanto Kiki os servia. – Talvez tenha sido imaginação da minha cabeça, não sei... Mas há uns cinco dias, escutei um barulho de passos do lado de fora da casa. Fiquei com medo porque meu marido ficou trabalhando até tarde aquele dia. Ele chegou no exato momento em que fui dar uma olhada. Pensei que tivesse sido ele, mas como seria se ele costuma aparatar nos fundos e os passos que eu ouvi vinham da frente da casa? Quando nós olhamos pela janela, podia jurar que vi um bruxo suspeito virando à esquina lá na frente, mas meu marido diz que não viu nada, então não tenho certeza...

- Você se lembra desse bruxo? Acha que pode descrevê-lo? – perguntou Harry, animando-se.

- Não dava pra enxergar nada. Estava muito escuro. Já era tarde da noite. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. O bruxo estava usando um capuz...

Nesse momento Kiki voltou à cozinha, deixando as xícaras cheias para eles tomarem. Harry apanhou a sua e tomou um gole da bebida quente, pensando bem nas palavras que usaria em sua próxima pergunta. Tinha medo da reação da senhora à sua frente. Ela poderia interpretá-lo erroneamente.

- Sra. Greaver, se me permite perguntar, é que recebemos ordens para perguntar isso a todos que formos interrogar, – mentiu Harry – mas é que eu preciso lhe perguntar a sua opinião sobre essa nova lei na qual o Departamento de seu marido está trabalhando. O que acha dela?

- Acho corretíssima! – disse a sra. Greaver convincentemente. – A Hermione Weasley tem toda razão em lutar por estes direitos. Nós temos Kiki desde que ela nasceu. Meus filhos, que estão em Hogwarts agora, adoram ela. Posso dizer que ela faz parte da nossa família, sabe?

Harry acenou sorrindo.

- Desculpe por perguntar. – disse Harry novamente, sorrindo para a mulher agora.

- Não se incomode, Sr. Potter. Você tem que fazer o seu trabalho e, ao contrário do que aquele jornal idiota diz, tenho certeza de que o faz bem!

- Obrigado. Acho que é só por hoje. Agradeço pelo café.

- Não foi nada. – disse a sra. Greaver, levantando-se para acompanhar Harry até a porta da frente.

- Eu vou ficar patrulhando por um tempo aqui fora, se não se incomoda.

- Claro que não... Eu lhe agradeço por isso. E se precisar de mais alguma coisa, basta me chamar.

- Certo. – disse Harry, quando a sra. Greaver fechava a porta da frente com um estranho sorriso no rosto, deixando-o a sós nos jardins para dar uma olhada.

Harry andou pela propriedade pelo resto da manhã à procura de pegadas ou qualquer indício que mostrasse que alguém andara escondido por ali nos últimos dias. Passara a manhã toda nessa busca, porém, não encontrara nada até quase à hora do almoço.

Havia um grande jardim ao lado da casa onde o sol batia com mais força e extensão quase ao meio-dia. Fora o reflexo dos raios solares vindos do meio da terra sob as flores que chamou a atenção do jovem auror. Ele abaixou-se para apanhar o objeto. Era um pequeno diamante menor do que a ponta do dedo indicador de Harry, mas parecia refletir mais a luz solar do que qualquer outro diamante que ele já havia visto na vida. Sua superfície era quente e tinha um formato hexagonal. De fato, nem tinha certeza se era realmente um diamante. Na verdade, pensando melhor, provavelmente não era.

Bateu novamente na porta da frente da casa e a Sra. Greaver o atendeu.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter? – disse ela, abrindo a porta para ele entrar, mas Harry deteve-se do lado de fora.

- A senhora reconhece isto? – perguntou ele, entregando-a o estranho mineral.

Harry reparou que no instante que o diamante passou do alcance dos raios solares para a sombra do interior da casa seu brilho cessou-se.

- Nunca vi nada assim. – disse a mulher, aproximando bem o mineral dos olhos para vê-lo de perto. – Onde achou isso?

- Estava caído sob as suas flores no jardim. – disse o garoto, recebendo de volta a pedra das mãos da sra. Greaver e reparando em como o mineral voltava a brilhar intensamente sob a luz solar.

Para examinar melhor este efeito, Harry estendeu a mão para dentro da casa onde havia sombra, depois de volta para fora sob o sol. Reparou que, não só o brilho se alterava, mas também a temperatura da pedra. Ela tornava-se imediatamente quente sob a luz e fria à sombra.

- Com certeza não é um diamante comum. – disse Harry, mais para si do que para a senhora a sua frente.

- Você acha que poderia pertencer ao Vulto Encapuzado?

- Não sei... Talvez sim.

- Quem sabe Kiki possa ter visto esta pedra aqui em casa antes... Deixe-me chamá-la.

Harry aguardou, ainda à soleira da porta quando a sra. Greaver atravessou o hall da casa e gritou pela elfo. As duas apareceram de volta à porta alguns segundos depois.

- Kiki, reconhece esta pedra? – perguntou Harry carinhosamente, mostrando o minério a elfo.

Estranhamente, os olhos da criatura pareceram se esbugalhar de espanto por meio segundo, então ela olhou de sua dona para Harry e de volta para sua dona, então respondeu olhando para os próprios pés.

- Não. Kiki nunca viu esta pedra, meus senhores.

A Sra. Greaver pareceu decepcionada. Harry, porém, não se convencera, mesmo que não adiantasse insistir. Se Kiki soubesse de alguma coisa, parecia claro que não diria na frente de sua ama.

- Se não se importa, vou levar esta pedra para fazer uns exames... Descobrir melhor o que é...

- Claro...

Qualquer um pensaria que "fazer uns exames" significaria levar a pedra ao Ministério para que a Sessão do Uso Indevido da Magia desse uma olhada na coisa. Parecia realmente um diamante que havia sido encantado, mas Harry não conseguia imaginar o porquê. No entanto, foi novamente no hospital St. Mungos aonde Harry aparatou assim que saiu da casa dos Greaver.

Lá, foi direto ao quarto 401 onde Hermione se encontrava, deitada em seu leito hospitalar com Rony e Gina sentados no sofá para as visitas.

- Harry! Você voltou. – dissera Hermione quando ele entrara, levantando seu tronco para se sentar em sua cama.

- Por favor, Hermione, continue deitada. Não precisa se levantar por mim. Mas há outra coisa em que você pode me ajudar.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Rony, olhando intrigado para o amigo.

Harry mostrou-lhes a pedra, mas nem Rony nem Gina pareceram achar nada estranho nela. Hermione, no entanto, soltara uma exclamação de susto.

- Onde você arranjou isso, Harry? – perguntou-lhe a garota enferma, uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

- Estava caído nos jardins da casa dos Greaver. A sra. Greaver me disse que ouviu passos à noite no quintal há alguns dias e que inclusive viu um vulto encapuzado virando a esquina da rua da casa dela quando ela foi dar uma olhada pela janela. Imaginei que isto pudesse ser dele.

Hermione levantou-se da cama, apesar dos protestos dos três amigos presentes.

- Deixe-me ver isto melhor. – disse ela, pegando a pedra nas mãos e esquivando-se dos braços de Rony querendo levá-la de volta à cama. – Espera Rony, eu só vou dar uma olhada.

Depois disso, ela foi até uma pequena janela que havia no quarto e expôs a pedra à luz do sol que entrava pela cortina aberta. Seus olhos se esbugalharam como os de Kiki na casa dos Greaver, mas ficaram assim por mais do que meio segundo. Ainda com a expressão espantada no rosto, ela olhou para Harry.

- Você sabe o que é isto? – perguntou-lhe a garota.

- Um diamante encantado? – sugeriu o amigo, incerto.

- Isso é um Dracomante, ou como alguns chamam erroneamente, um Dragonite. Era um diamante comum, até que foi engolido por um dragão e permaneceu no estômago dele por mais de dez anos, absorvendo poder mágico e aumentando de tamanho e posteriormente retirado das entranhas deste dragão por um feitiço. Ninguém vê um desses há mais de 200 anos. Harry, o Ministério da Magia o considera um Artigo Não Comerciável Classe A, e você sabe por quê?

- Não faço a menor idéia, Hermione! Nem sabia o que era isso...

Então a garota lhe respondeu com um ar de suspense.

- Porque Dracomantes são utilizados em alguns dos piores Rituais de Magia Negra que existem.


	5. Capítulo V

Nota: Para _disclaimer_, ver Nota¹ em Prólogo e Capítulo I.

**Capítulo V – Capas e Vassouras**

O serviço de guarda e vigia era, na opinião de Harry, a mais monótona tarefa de um auror. O jovem já não agüentava de tédio nas primeiras horas da noite, pensando se Gina já teria adormecido. A garota ainda estava n'A Toca, enquanto Abrigo do Luar ficara abandonada. Depois dos recentes acontecimentos na casa de seus vizinhos Weasley, o casal decidiu que seria mais seguro que Gina passasse as noites em que Harry estivesse trabalhando na boa e velha casa dos pais dela.

O pior sobre as vigílias, pensava Harry, não era ficar sob sua capa de invisibilidade, sem poder dormir nem conversar com ninguém, mas a impossibilidade de ir aonde quisesse. Enquanto estudava em Hogwarts, cobrir-se com a capa significava ter todo o castelo aberto para ser explorado por ele. Durante a guerra contra Voldemort, a relíquia que herdara de seu pai fora um escudo, uma proteção. Agora, como auror, sua principal função era manter Harry escondido sempre que tinha que vigiar algum lugar. Se pelo menos Rony estivesse com ele...

Ao menos as investigações estavam avançando. Depois que Hermione contara a Harry tudo o que sabia sobre a Dracomante, a pedra preciosa que o auror viera a encontrar nos jardins da casa que guardava, novas pistas começaram a surgir e encaminhá-lo a direções mais concretas.

Após a visita ao St. Mungos no horário do almoço, Harry fora direto ao Ministério da Magia para interrogar o Sr. Greaver, que trabalhava no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

O Sr. Greaver era um bruxo atarracado, já de cabelos grisalhos, com ares de superioridade. Mas não foi com esta personalidade que Harry o encontrou. Ele estava realmente com pressa e ocupado em seu Departamento, uma vez que ao mesmo tempo em que o chefe do lugar havia sido assassinado, uma de suas melhores funcionárias estava internada após ter sofrido um atentado contra a vida.

Para piorar, com a morte de Amos Diggory, o Sr. Greaver tomara as maiores responsabilidades da sessão, já que ocupava um dos maiores cargos dali e estava cotado para tornar-se o novo chefe.

- Realmente nunca vi essa pedra na minha vida. – disse o bruxo, quando Harry o questionara sobre seu achado, àquela tarde no Ministério.

- Sua esposa mencionou que ouviu passos do lado de fora da casa e que viu um vulto andando na rua... O senhor também não viu nem ouviu o mesmo?

O Sr. Greaver olhou-o parecendo ainda mais cansado e respondera-lhe até um pouco constrangido e cuidadoso na escolha das palavras.

- Senhor Potter... O senhor tem que entender... Minha mulher está passando por um momento difícil... Toda essa coisa de que os funcionários deste departamento estão em risco...

- Eu compreendo. – disse Harry, mas no fundo pensava que a descrença do marido não excluía o fato de que sua mulher realmente poderia ter avistado um bruxo suspeito ou, no mínimo, ouvido passos rondando a casa.

Foi pelo mesmo motivo que, àquela tarde, após conversar com o Sr. Greaver, Harry decidiu deixar um pouco de lado o seu posto na casa do bruxo e interrogar as famílias das casas daquela mesma rua. Talvez outra pessoa além da Sra. Greaver tivesse visto alguém suspeito andando no lado de fora na calada da noite.

A pesquisa fora uma decepção na opinião de Harry, para dizer o mínimo. Não só ninguém mais vira ou ouvira nada suspeito ultimamente, como pareciam achar certa graça quando o auror mencionava a única pessoa que teria avistado o Vulto.

- A Sra. Greaver não bate bem há algum tempo... – diziam eles. – Parece ver coisas que ninguém mais vê e esquece rápido das coisas que realmente acontecem à sua volta.

Harry achava isso muito estranho, pois a jovem senhora lhe parecera muito sã.

Sem mais a quem interrogar ou pistas a investigar, foi obrigado a retornar a propriedade dos Greaver e esconder-se sob a capa, mantendo a guarda do local, como eram suas ordens.

Já além da meia-noite, enlouquecendo de tédio, Harry teve um vislumbre de animação. Alguém vinha subindo a rua na direção dele e andava a passos largos. Era Isis McDouglas. Harry perguntou-se o que ela estaria fazendo ali. Será que teria descoberto algo importante e fora contar ao amigo como o prometera?

- Que aconteceu? O que descobriu? – perguntou Harry, despindo sua capa de invisibilidade quando ela aproximou-se do portão da casa.

- Encontrei um livro interessante na sessão reservada hoje à tarde. Era sobre a origem de muitas maldições terríveis. Este livro falava sobre um bruxo das trevas criador de dragões que viveu há mais de cinco séculos e que ficou famoso por ser o provável inventor da maldição Cruciatus e de outras muito parecidas que caíram no esquecimento dos bruxos das trevas. Ele a usava em seus escravos que cuidavam de seus dragões.

- Um criador de dragões? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

- Sim, por que justo esta parte te espanta?

- Porque encontrei isto na propriedade dos Greaver hoje, mais cedo. – disse o jovem bruxo, mostrando a Isis a pedra preciosa.

- É uma Dragonite? – perguntou a mulher, espantada.

- O certo é Dracomante, pelo que Hermione me disse. Pelo visto você sabe como se consegue uma, não?

- Bem, há muitas histórias sobre elas. Alguns dizem que elas se originam do coração de um dragão que foi bem adestrado. Outros dizem que o dragão precisa engolir um diamante e no dia seguinte basta procurar em seus excrementos que você obterá uma dessas...

- Nenhum dos dois. Um dragão precisa engoli-lo sim, mas não achará nada em seus excrementos no dia seguinte. Por 10 anos a pedra precisa ficar dentro do estômago do dragão, então se retira a pedra com um feitiço.

- Como assim? Não sai no cocô?

- Não! – respondeu Harry, rindo da pergunta da amiga. – Não me pergunte o porquê, por favor!

- Bem, mas de volta ao que o livro dizia. Este criador de dragões vivia na Bulgária, em Tsarevo, uma cidade com menos de dez mil habitantes. Você acha que o Vulto Encapuzado possa ser algum descendente deste homem... é... Qual era o nome dele? Ah... Lembrei: Boris Ivanov.

- Não sei... Havia no livro alguma menção a família dele atualmente?

- Sim! Eles vivem até hoje no mesmo castelo, mas não criam mais dragões desde que o governo búlgaro transformou esta em uma tarefa estatal. É uma família historicamente bem rica, mas como há várias gerações não trabalham nem criam nada, apenas gastam o dinheiro que herdaram, a riqueza deles está ficando escassa.

- Bem, eu acho que essas informações valem uma viagem a Bulgária, o que me diz?

- Sim. Eu vou levar estas informações ao Quartel-General agora mesmo para fazer um relatório para o Sr. Robards.

- É... acho melhor levar a pedra como evidência, certo? – perguntou Harry, entregando, relutantemente a pedra a auror.

- Sim. – disse Isis, guardando-a dentro de um bolso das vestes. – Pode deixar, terei cuidado. – acrescentou, ao ver a expressão do outro.

Harry já estava exausto quando finalmente foi rendido de seus serviços por Morrison, um outro auror com quem trabalhava e que assumiria a vigília da casa dos Greaver pelos próximos dias.

- O Sr. Robards pediu que se reportasse a ele antes de ir para casa, Harry. – disse-lhe Morrison, que era um dos aurores mais antigos do quartel, já começando a ter cabelos brancos e prestes a se aposentar.

- Obrigado, Morrison. Tenha uma boa vigília.

Então, com um último aceno de cabeça, Harry desaparatou para o Ministério da Magia.

O Sr. Robards o esperava como sempre em sua sala. Tinha uma montanha de papeis em sua escrivaninha, que lia descontroladamente quando Harry chegou.

- Sente-se, Potter.

- Obrigado, senhor. – respondeu o jovem, sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa do chefe.

- McDouglas me mostrou a Dracomante que encontrou na casa dos Greaver. Foi um bom trabalho de sua parte ter encontrado a pedra.

- Obrigado, senhor. – respondeu Harry.

- Ainda não terminei. – continuou o auror-chefe, com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto. – O que não entendo, é por que não veio diretamente a mim quando descobriu a pedra caída nos jardins dos Greaver? Você preferiu dar uma investigada por conta própria, mesmo depois de eu tê-lo dito para _apenas_ vigiar a casa...

Harry não respondeu. Sinceramente, achara que não faria mal ter perguntado aos Greaver sobre a pedra e pretendia sim, levá-la ao chefe assim que pudesse, mas, por alguma estranha razão, se conteve. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo não confiava mais no Sr. Robards. Talvez nunca tivesse confiado, principalmente porque ele era um dos poucos remanescentes da época em que Voldemort dominara o Ministério da Magia.

Ele havia sido inocentado de qualquer acusação contra seus atos à época, dando a todos a certeza de que havia sido dominado pela Maldição _Imperius_. Porém, ele não teria sido o primeiro a mentir. Mas de qualquer forma, por mais que não gostasse do Sr. Robards, Harry sabia que, ao menos, ele detestava as Artes das Trevas. Lembrava-lhe Bartô Crouch. Não teria se aliado a Voldemort. Ou teria?

O patrão continuou, preferindo mudar ligeiramente de assunto.

- Acabo de ler a papelada que McDouglas e Rawke me mandaram. Essa pista sobre essa família criadora de dragões... Pode ser uma boa dar uma investigada. Rawke, no entanto, está de folga depois de pegar plantão nos últimos dias. Você também esteve de vigia e teria que tirar sua folga agora. Porém, se quiser, e se agüentar, pode ir à Bulgária interrogar a família descendente desse... como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Boris Ivanov.

- Pois é.

- Agradeço muito, senhor. Eu vou sim! Avisarei ao Rony.

- Não... não... Potter! Weasley está envolvido demais e eu o quero colado na esposa. Você irá com McDouglas dessa vez.

- Ela também não tem que tirar folga, senhor?

- Sim. Mas como foram vocês dois que chegaram a essa pista dessa família búlgara, eu pedi a ela que fossem os dois.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – disse Harry. Gina, no entanto, provavelmente não ficaria tão bem assim...

Por mais compreensiva que fosse sua esposa, Harry sabia que ela sentira ciúmes quando lhe contara aquela noite sobre a viagem à Bulgária com Isis.

- Mas e o meu jogo? É amanhã à noite e você vai perder mais um?

As Harpias de Holyhead jogariam na noite seguinte contra o Montrose Magpies. Era um jogo importante, pois se as Harpias ganhassem, elas passariam o Magpies na liga Britânica, ficando em primeiro lugar.

- Eu já perdi jogos seus antes por causa de trabalho, Gina, sabe disso. É importante interrogar essa família. Pode ser uma pista decisiva.

- Mas não entendo por que o Rony não pode ir com você? É com ele que você sempre trabalha.

- Rony precisa ficar com Hermione.

Não houve mais discussão entre os dois em relação à viagem de Harry à Bulgária. Como dormiriam em Abrigo do Luar àquela noite, Gina preferiu adotar uma estratégia diferente. Passaria uma noite com o marido que ele não esqueceria por um longo tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry tomou café da manhã com Gina e ela se despediu dele com um longo beijo que o deixou cambaleando.

- Amanhã mesmo eu devo estar de volta. – disse-lhe o marido. – Se tudo der certo, quem sabe eu não volto hoje mesmo a tempo de ver seu jogo?

Gina deu a Harry aquele sorriso que o deixava simplesmente sem palavras. Com um último selinho, ele desaparatou para o Ministério.

No quartel-general dos aurores, Isis o esperava próxima ao elevador. Tinha um ar inquieto e apressado.

- Bom dia, Harry! Dormiu bem? Tomou um café da manhã reforçado para hoje? Eu tomei! – começou ela perguntando, mas não esperou a resposta. Parecia anormalmente elétrica. – O Sr. Robards está nos esperando. Devo te avisar de que ele está com um humor particularmente ruim hoje.

- E quando é que não está?

- Está pior do que o normal... Acho que...

Mas ela não pôde terminar de dizer o que achava do humor do Sr. Robards, pois naquele instante a porta de sua sala abrira, de onde saiu a Sra. Nowak. Ela tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto, mas assim que avistou Harry, sorriu para o jovem. Estranhamente, ela não estava acompanhada de sua assistente.

- Olá, Harry. – cumprimentou-o a Sra. Novak. Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

- Querem parar de papo vocês dois e entrarem logo na minha sala?

Era o Sr. Robards que havia colocado a cabeça para fora de sua sala e os chamava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Sentindo toda a alegria dos momentos que passara com Gina neste último dia desaparecerem, Harry entrou na sala do chefe ligeiramente impaciente, imaginando que tipo de conversa a Sra. Novak podia estar tendo com o chefe dos aurores.

- Nós temos um problema. – começou o Sr. Robards a dizer, assim que fechara a porta atrás de Harry e Isis. – Primeiro, o pessoal da Seção de Chaves de Portais me disse que não poderiam liberar uma chave para vocês sem a autorização do governo da Bulgária e que eu precisaria falar com o pessoal do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Eu falei com eles ontem e só hoje, agora há pouco, eles me deram uma resposta. Os búlgaros não querem nossa presença no país deles, investigando uma das famílias mais antigas que eles têm, então eles não me deram autorização para uma Chave de Portal.

- Mas senhor... Essa pista pode ser fundamental! – começou Harry a dizer.

- Eu não terminei de falar, terminei Potter? – respondeu-lhe o Sr. Robards com a cara vermelha. Harry calou-se, mas precisou de toda a força de vontade que possuía para isso. – Para a sorte de vocês, eu já estive na Bulgária realizando um trabalho há muitos anos... Portanto vou levá-los por aparatação acompanhada para lá.

Dito isto, o Sr. Robards abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha que Harry reparou estar cheia de mapas. Ele procurou por um em particular por alguns instantes, e quando o achou, abriu-o sobre sua mesa. No topo do mapa, havia escrito "България - Bulgária". Então ele apontou para uma área ao sudeste do país.

- Aqui fica a subdivisão de Burgas, na Bulgária. – ele então bateu uma vez com sua varinha sobre aquela região e foi como se o mapa desse um zoom onde ele havia tocado. – É nesta subdivisão que fica a cidade de Tsarevo.

Com o mapa ampliado e o nome das cidades aparecendo em letras miudinhas, o Sr. Robards apontou novamente com o dedo a parte sudeste do mapa, onde havia escrito "Царево – Tsarevo".

- De acordo com o livro que você, McDouglas, me trouxe, o castelo da família Ivanov fica há uns cinqüenta quilômetros de distância da cidade, no meio das montanhas. Não será fácil de achar.

Depois ele deu mais dois toques com a varinha no mapa, que se afastou da subdivisão de Burgas e voltou a mostrar o país inteiro.

- Nós aparataremos aqui. – disse o chefe, apontando com o dedo a região centro-norte do país, logo abaixo de um rio. – Este é o distrito de Pleven. Eu estive lá uma vez a trabalho. Quase não saio vivo... Nós aparataremos aqui, nas marges do rio Danúbio. Vocês viajarão em suas vassouras em direção ao sudeste por uns trezentos quilômetros. Se viajarem a 120 quilômetros por hora, velocidade que acredito e espero que suas vassouras possam alcançar normalmente, levarão duas horas e meia para chegar em Tsarevo. Isso, é claro, se não ficarem perdidos. Eu lhes emprestarei este mapa, para auxiliá-los.

- Agora, me escutem! – continuou o Sr. Robards. – Ao negar a nossa entrada no país, os búlgaros deixaram claro que não nos querem investigando uma de suas famílias mais antigas. Imaginem quanto eles devem pagar de impostos ao Ministério da Magia deles, não? Então é provável que os Ivanov já tenham sido avisados e que, inclusive, vocês podem encontrar guardas ministeriais búlgaros vigiando a casa. Então prestem muita atenção: se os Ivanov fecharem a porta na cara de vocês, ou pior, se forem presos por entrada ilegal no país deles, podem ter certeza de uma coisa: no julgamento de vocês eu vou jurar pela minha mãe mortinha que lhes ordenei que voltassem para casa e não fossem a Bulgária, entenderam?

- A sua mãe não morreu há uns dez anos atrás? – perguntou Harry, meio sem pensar.

- ENTENDERAM? – gritou Robards, ignorando a pergunta de seu subordinado.

- Sim, senhor! – responderam Harry e Isis em uníssono.

- Agora, Potter, coloque este mapa sob sua roupa bem escondido e saiam da minha sala, passem como se nada estivesse acontecendo pelo ministério e desaparatem para a casa de vocês como se estivessem indo tirar folga. Se alguém perguntar, mesmo alguém do nosso quartel, essa é a versão oficial, entenderam?

- Sim, senhor. – novamente responderam os dois aurores.

- Quando chegarem às suas casas medíocres, apanhem suas vassouras e capas de inivisibilidade depois se encontrem comigo na entrada de visitantes do Ministério. Se lembrem de aparatar sob a capa! Se aproximem de mim e anunciem sua presença. E não tirem a capa de jeito nenhum! Se alguém nos vir desaparatando juntos, levantará perguntas que não queremos responder. Agora, caiam fora da minha sala e não demorem!

Os dois aurores nem se quer responderam a essa última ordem. Saíram da sala do Sr. Robards e atravessaram o quartel-general dos aurores da forma mais descontraída que conseguiram fingir. Próximo ao elevador, Melky, o funcionário do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis em Magia, cumprimentou-os:

- Ei, Harry, Isis! Tirando folga, finalmente?

- Pois é. – respondeu Harry. – Estou morto...

E com um último aceno, ele e Isis entraram no elevador. Encontraram a Sra. Nowak novamente, desta vez acompanhada por sua assistente Sadie Clark, que segurava uma pena e prancheta, anotando tudo que sua chefe falava.

- E minha querida Hermione, como vai, Harry?– quis saber a Sra. Nowak. Era incrível como ela não tinha quase nenhum sotaque.

- Ainda no St. Mungus. Mas os Curandeiros estão otimistas. Ela já esta se sentindo bem melhor. Pediu que te agradecesse pelos votos de melhoras.

- Não foi nada... Pra que você está copiando isto, sua doida? – Era para Sadie que ela se dirigira com esta última pergunta, enquanto deixavam o elevador.

Quando chegaram ao Átrio, cumprimentaram mais alguns outros funcionários, até chegarem ao local repleto de lareiras onde já era possível desaparatar e, sem nem ao menos se olharem, cada um aparatou em suas respectivas casas.

Gina ainda estava sentada à mesa do café da manhã, lendo o Profeta Diário, quando Harry entrou na cozinha. Ela levantou os olhos para ele com uma expressão preocupada no rosto quando o avistou.

- Harry, que história é essa? Como você vai à Bulgária se eles não deram permissão para a sua entrada no país? Isso significa que vai ficar? Que vai tirar folga?

Mas ao ver a expressão do marido, ela soube que não.

- O Sr. Robards... Ele vai nos levar lá por aparatação acompanhada.

- Estão loucos? – gritou Gina. – Se forem pegos você pode ser preso!

- Gina, calma! Não seremos pegos. Estarei o tempo todo sob a capa.

- Harry, isso não vale o risco! Esta é só uma família descendente de um bruxo das trevas terrível que viveu há séculos! Pode não ter nada a ver com o vulto encapuzado!

- Eu sei disso, Gina! Mas é a única pista que temos! Precisamos investigar...

- Mas olha isso, Harry! – Gina mostrou a manchete da capa do jornal daquela manhã. – "Ministério búlgaro põe guardas de vigia na porta dos Ivanovi". A casa deles está super protegida... Vocês nem ao menos conseguirão falar com os Ivanov.

- Gina, você precisa entender! Eu já realizei trabalhos mais perigosos do que este. Caçar Comensais da Morte não foi um passeio pelo parque, sabia?

A esposa jogou o jornal sobre a mesa e preferiu não falar mais nada, dando as costas ao marido e começando a lavar a louça.

- Gina... – começou Harry a dizer, abraçando gentilmente a esposa por trás e beijando-lhe a nuca, o que ele sabia que a deixaria mais mole. – Eu tomarei cuidado, prometo! Agora, você também precisa ser cuidadosa. Volte para a casa da sua mãe e fique lá enquanto eu estiver fora.

Gina deixou a louça novamente de lado, secou a mão em um pano de prato, virou para o marido e novamente deu-lhe um beijo de aumentar o fluxo sangüíneo.

- Volta pra mim, ouviu?

- Eu voltarei.

Então, ele subiu correndo as escadas, apanhou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e sua nova vassoura, uma Nimbus 3000, adquirida recentemente porque sua Firebolt havia sido perdida em sua última fuga da Rua dos Alfeneiros enquanto voava em um _sidecar_ atarracado a velha moto de Sirius, pilotada por Hagrid.

Apanhou também uma bússula de um kit que Hermione lhe dera de presente há muitos anos e, conferindo se ainda tinha o mapa da Bulgária que o Sr. Robards lhe dera, desceu novamente as escadas correndo, beijou a esposa mais uma vez, então desapareceu sob sua relíquia e desaparatou.


	6. Capítulo VI

Nota: O título deste capítulo é "Bulgária" em alfabeto cirílico e em búlgaro.

**Capítulo VI – България**

Harry aparatou ao lado da cabine telefônica vermelha e quebrada que era a entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia. O Sr. Robards estava parado ao lado fumando algo como um charuto dos trouxas. Ele aproximou-se do patrão ainda sob sua capa da invisibilidade e sussurrou:

- Cheguei.

Ao que seu chefe respondeu meramente com um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível. Olhou para os dois lados da rua e não viu ninguém a menos de 15 metros de distância, então, soltou uma baforada de fumaça que pairou diante de seu rosto e mal mexeu os lábios ao dizer:

- Sigam-me. – Então ele deu a volta nos calcanhares e entrou em um beco escuro e abandonado. Não havia ninguém exceto por uma cobra, possivelmente morta a um canto e alguns insetos. – Apertem meu braço firmemente.

Harry segurou o braço esquerdo do Sr. Robards, deduzindo que Isis fizera o mesmo no outro lado. Então sentiu um puxão e sabia que estava desaparatando.

Quando soltou o braço do chefe, sentiu seus pés molhados e o barulho de água corrente, além de um cheiro de grama e lama.

- Boa sorte. – disse o Sr. Robards, e desaparatou novamente.

Ao seu lado, Isis retirou sua capa de invisibilidade, gesto que Harry imitou logo em seguida. Os dois estavam às margens do rio Danúbio. Do outro lado, ficava a Romênia, mas não era naquela direção que teriam que seguir.

- Muito bem... – começou Isis a dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que montava em sua vassoura, uma Cleensweep 8, mas sem levantar vôo. – Vamos dar uma olhada naquele mapa agora?

Harry tirou o mapa de dentro das vestes o mais apressado que pode. Não poderiam ser vistos por um trouxa de jeito nenhum.

- Temos que ir naquela direção. – disse Harry, apontando para o sudeste. – Vamos viajar sob a capa, mas acho que precisaremos desiluminar as vassouras, pois na posição horizontal, tanto o topo do cabo quanto a calda ficarão de fora da capa.

- Tem razão. – respondeu Isis, e os dois enfeitiçaram suas vassouras para que adquirissem a cor do que estivesse atrás delas. Depois se cobriram com a capa e passaram algum tempo se ajeitando para que seus pés não ficassem de fora quando estivessem no ar.

Quando finalmente levantaram vôo, Harry sentiu-se confortável por uns instantes, mesmo não podendo sentir o vento em seu rosto por causa da capa. Voar com uma vassoura era uma das melhores sensações que Harry já sentira em toda a vida.

- Temos que tomar cuidado para não nos afastarmos um do outro. Precisamos voar próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo tomarmos cuidado para não nos chocarmos.

- Certo. – disse Harry parando no ar e ouvindo a vassoura de sua parceira fazendo o mesmo ao seu lado. – Precisamos ficar conversando um com o outro, ou pelo menos chamando pelos nossos nomes para sabermos onde o outro está.

- E vê se segura a velocidade! Eu sei que você voa muito bem e a sua vassoura é bem mais rápida que a minha.

- Do que você está falando? Você está montada em uma Cleensweep 8! É uma ótima vassoura também.

- De fato, mas nem se compara a sua Nimbus 3000. Agora vamos.

Os dois começaram a voar a mais ou menos 150 quilômetros por hora rumo ao sudeste, periodicamente chamando seus nomes para que não se afastassem.

Viajar sob a capa não era uma experiência muito agradável, na opinião de Harry. O vento forte fazia parecer que a capa iria sair voando de suas mãos a qualquer momento e ele precisava segurar tanto no cabo da vassoura quanto nas bordas da capa.

- Será que conseguiremos descobrir alguma coisa importante? – perguntou Isis ao seu lado, e Harry reparou pelo som da voz dela que estavam começando a se afastar lateralmente. Olhando na bússula, ele reparou que Isis estava começando a mudar ligeiramente de direção de sudeste para leste e chamou a atenção da mulher para isso.

- Isis, você está indo muito para o leste e pouco para o sul. Vire ligeiramente a direção do seu vôo para a direita.

- Ah certo... Desculpe. – disse ela e Harry pode ouvi-la cortando o ar ao seu lado e aproximando-se. – Mas, sério, o que acha desta missão? Será que estamos correndo um risco desnecessário?

- É o que minha esposa acha, mas não sei. – começou Harry a dizer, olhando para o terreno lá embaixo. – Vamos subir mais alguns metros. Estamos muito próximos do chão.

- Ok. – respondeu a parceira e os dois subiram mais uns cinquenta metros. – Acho que aqui está bom. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Harry levou um segundo pensando no que poderia dizer, e tudo o que conseguiu foi:

- Sei lá. Talvez.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, mas Harry constantemente chamava pela parceira sempre que achava que estavam se afastando. Ela lhe respondia, e os dois se aproximavam novamente.

A última vez que tivera que viajar voando uma distância tão grande acompanhado fora com Rony quando estava para começar o seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Os dois roubaram o carro voador do Sr. Weasley e a viagem que a princípio prometia ser divertida, terminara em desastre, com os dois pousando sobre o Salgueiro Lutador na propriedade da escola, quase tendo sido expulsos.

A viagem com Isis, agora, era muito mais séria. Se fossem pegos, ou sequer vistos, como ocorrera com Rony em seu segundo ano, a punição seria com certeza mais severa do que serem expulsos de uma escola.

Pelo mesmo motivo, os dois viajavam evitando sobrevoar as cidades búlgaras, mesmo estando sob capas de invisibilidade. Sempre que avistavam uma no horizonte tinham que desviar o curso um pouco e quando já estivessem fora do alcance de visão dos trouxas lá embaixo, voltavam ao curso original. Isso, na verdade, não era bom, pois estava fazendo-os perderem tempo.

Mais de duas horas depois, os dois avistaram o mar à frente.

- De acordo com o mapa do Sr. Robards, este é o Mar Negro. – disse Harry. – Há uma cidade um pouco ao sul. Precisamos saber que cidade é esta para nos localizarmos.

- O que quer fazer? Descer e entrar na cidade?

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

- Não... Você tem razão. Mas não vamos descer no meio da cidade! Agente pode pousar naquela praia e andarmos até lá.

- Acho melhor não. O verão está chegando. Pode ter muita gente! Está vendo aquela estradinha de chão que vem descendo daquela área arborizada? Podemos descer lá. Tem algumas casas no caminho onde poderemos pedir informações e não precisaremos nem entrar na cidade.

- Ok! – respondeu Isis.

Os dois então se aproximaram daquela estradinha de chão e foram descendo lentamente. Outra vantagem do plano de descer ali era que a estrada não era nem um pouco movimentada. Havia uma casa a uns 200 metros de onde desceram. Eles tiraram as capas de invisibilidade e as enrolaram nas vassouras para escondê-las. Depois as depositaram sob uma árvore. Harry pegou sua varinha e fez um xis no tronco, logo acima das vassouras escondidas, para que pudessem achá-las depois.

Foram caminhando lentamente até a casa que se encontrava mais a frente na estrada. Era uma casa ligeiramente antiga, de muros brancos, sem portão na entrada, apenas um caminho de pedras até a porta da frente, ladeado por algumas flores.

Precisariam de um disfarce para se apresentassem aos moradores e Isis sugeriu que fingissem ser um casal passando a lua de mel na Bulgária.

- Espero que sejamos convincentes. – disse Harry, batendo na porta. Isis deu os braços a Harry para que realmente parecessem um casal. Ele se sentiu ligeiramente encabulado.

Uma senhora de meia-idade atendeu a porta falando em búlgaro, idioma que nem Harry nem Isis entendiam nada.

- Ah... Olá. – Começou Harry. – É que estamos perdidos... Estávamos dando uma volta, mas acho que não sabemos como voltar...

- Amerricanos? – perguntou a senhora, com um forte sotaque.

- Ingleses. – respondeu Isis.

Ela resmungou mais alguma coisa em búlgaro, então fez um sinal com a mão para que os dois esperassem e entrou em casa, falando em voz alta, quase gritando, como se chamasse alguém. Uma voz mais jovem e masculina respondeu também em búlgaro, então, quando a senhora voltou à porta, trazia um jovem de aproximadamente dezesseis anos. Devia ser seu filho.

- O que querrem? – perguntou o menino, com uma expressão de desconfiança no rosto, olhando de Harry para Isis, e reparando em como estavam de braços dados.

- É que estamos em lua de mel. – dessa vez foi Isis quem respondeu. – Estávamos passeando um pouco, mas nos perdemos...

O menino olhou por cima dos dois, para a estrada atrás, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Vierram a pé?

Isis, que era nascida bruxa, não entendera realmente o que o menino quisera dizer, mas Harry, que viveu durante muitos anos com seus tios trouxas, entendeu que um carro seria necessário para melhorar o disfarce.

- Ah... Nosso carro está lá pra cima, nós o estacionamos lá e preferimos andar um pouco, sabe.

O menino olhou para ele, ainda desconfiado.

- Se querrem voltarr parra a cidadê, basta descerrem por essa estrrada depois virrarrem à esquerrda. Chegarrão à cidadê em menos de trrinta minuts.

- Ah... E que cidade mesmo? – perguntou Isis. O menino pareceu ainda mais desconfiado com essa última pergunta.

- Primorsko, é clarro. – respondeu ele.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry, puxando Isis pelo braço e fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para a senhora que ainda estava postada ao lado do filho.

- Precisamos apagar a memória deles. – disse Isis, agora já afastados o suficiente da casa, quando mãe e filho voltavam para dentro e fechavam a porta.

- Não é uma boa idéia. Enfeitiçar trouxas pode atrair a atenção do Ministério búlgaro. Além do mais, eles nunca irão desconfiar que estivemos aqui...

- Não sei, Harry... Mas acho que tem razão. Talvez atrairemos mais atenção tentando apagar a memória deles do que deixando para lá.

- Vamos só pegar nossas coisas, levantar vôo e partir.

- Mas onde exatamente estamos? – perguntou Isis.

Harry apanhou o mapa de suas vestes e deu uma olhada.

- Nós nos desviamos um pouco. Primorsko fica ao norte de Tsarevo. Vamos viajar reto em direção ao sul agora sobre a costa do mar. Tsarevo é a terceira cidade a partir daqui.

Os dois, então, retornaram a árvore com a marca que Harry fizera e recuperaram suas vassouras e capas. Depois de se ajeitarem novamente, levantaram vôo mais uma vez.

Por pouco mais de 30 minutos, eles viajaram rápido sobre o mar, prestando atenção na costa e contando as cidades que passavam. Quando chegaram à terceira cidade, contornaram-na e Isis comentou:

- O livro da biblioteca de Hogwarts dizia que o castelo dos Ivanov ficava a uns cinqüenta quilômetros a oeste da cidade de Tsarevo, no topo de alguma montanha.

- Bem, - disse Harry. – se esta cidade for realmente Tsarevo, então o castelo dos Ivanov estará escondido no meio daquelas montanhas lá na frente. Me pergunto se conseguiremos sobrevoar o local. É possível que haja feitiços de proteção...

- Tem razão. Vamos pousar e andar?

- Ainda não. Nossas vassouras vão começar a tremer se houverem feitiços que nos impeçam de nos aproximar por ar. Se for o caso, pousaremos.

- Mas e quanto a feitiços alarmes?

- É um risco que teremos que correr...

Os dois então sobrevoaram as montanhas por vários minutos sem sucesso. Quando finalmente se aproximaram do pico mais alto da área ao redor, Isis perguntou:

- Sentiu isso?

- Não. – respondeu Harry. Mas ao dizer isso, sua vassoura parou de planar. O bico começou a cair em direção ao chão e Harry sentiu que estava em queda livre.

- Aaahh! – exclamava Isis ao seu lado. No nervosismo da queda livre, a borda da capa da invisibilidade soltou da mão de Harry e ele sentiu-a escapulindo, sendo levada pelo vento. Ao seu lado, o mesmo ocorria com sua parceira que também se tornara visível.

- Isis! – chamou Harry. Precisava gritar graças ao barulho do vento que cortavam. – Vamos usar feitiços de locomoção um no outro e poderemos controlar a queda um do outro.

- Ok! – ela gritou. Agora estavam muito próximos das árvores lá embaixo, quando exclamaram juntos:

- _Mobilicorpus!_

Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry percebeu ter o domínio dos movimentos de Isis, sentiu seu corpo também ser dominado por ela. As vassouras, que não sofreram influência dos feitiços, continuaram a cair. Assim, os dois conseguiram reduzir a velocidade da queda um do outro e pousaram, não lentamente, mas também não mortalmente, no chão. Com o impacto, Harry sentiu seu joelho direito ceder e uma dor terrível dominar sua perna.

- Droga! Quebrei meu joelho... – exclamou o garoto, enquanto Isis parecia se levantar sem problemas. Obviamente Harry fizera um trabalho melhor que ela.

- Desculpe, Harry! – disse a mulher, aproximando-se. – Me desconcentrei no finalzinho... Mas sou ótima em curar ossos quebrados. Ah... Minha nossa!

Não fora uma simples fratura que Harry sofrera. Um osso da canela que se soltara perfurara a pele do joelho dele por dentro e agora estava exposto, como se a ponta de uma lança tivesse perfurado sua perna. Não era a imagem mais agradável do mundo...


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII – S. I. II**

Estranhamente, Harry achou que deveria estar sentindo mais dor do que realmente sentia devido à gravidade do ferimento. Quando sua vassoura e a de Isis penetraram uma área protegida por algum feitiço lançado pela família Ivanovi, provavelmente para esconder o castelo onde moravam, as vassouras perderam a capacidade de voar e entraram em queda livre.

Graças ao pensamento ágil de Harry, ele e sua parceira de trabalho lançaram um no outro um feitiço de locomoção e puderam controlar seus pousos.

Harry, no entanto, levara a pior e acabara com uma fratura exposta na queda, que, apesar de tudo, não fora tão suave quanto ele planejara.

- Não sei se conseguirei consertar isso... – disse Isis, seus olhos arregalados de espanto, olhando o ferimento do outro.

- Você precisa tentar! – exclamou Harry. A dor parecia aumentar agora.

- Ok. – respondeu ela, ajoelhando-se ao lado do parceiro e adquirindo uma expressão diferente da anterior. Ela agora estava séria e concentrada. Olhava para o ferimento de Harry como se fosse uma prova de N.I.E.M. de Hogwarts.

No instante seguinte ela encostou sua varinha na perna de Harry e começou a dizer um longo encantamento. O auror sentiu uma dor excruciante enquanto seu osso magicamente voltava para dentro de sua perna e o buraco na pele lentamente se curava, fechando a hemorragia.

Quando Isis parou de murmurar encantamentos, Harry ainda sentia muita dor, mas ao menos não tinha mais um osso da perna pra fora. Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda da mulher ao seu lado, mas ao tentar manter-se em pé sentiu a dor voltar e suas pernas vacilarem novamente.

- Oh... Vá com calma... Vá com calma... – disse Isis, passando o braço direito de Harry sobre seu ombro e ajudando-o a manter-se em pé. – A dor deve passar logo.

- Me deixa tentar de novo. Acho que consigo andar sozinho agora...

Mais uma vez, Isis deixou-o sem apoio e Harry deu o primeiro passo. Sentiu uma forte dor na perna, mas dessa vez estava preparado para isso e aguentou. Deu mais três passos e precisou se encostar a uma árvore.

- Harry. – começou Isis a dizer, aproximando-se dele novamente para ajudá-lo. – Você fica aqui por enquanto. Eu vou dar uma olhada no perímetro e já volto.

- Veja se consegue encontrar as vassouras e as capas. – disse Harry, enquanto Isis ajudava-o a se sentar, encostado no tronco de uma árvore.

- Pode deixar...

Ela então desapareceu entre galhos e folhas e por alguns instantes, Harry só pôde ouvir os seus passos, até ela ter ido longe o bastante para que nem mais isso fosse audível.

Meia hora se passou e Isis não havia retornado ainda. Ele mantinha-se ali, sentado, de varinha nas mãos, ainda sentindo dor na perna, como se ainda houvesse ligamentos que se reconectavam magicamente.

Mais quinze minutos transcorreram quando Harry ouviu passos que se aproximavam rapidamente. Ergueu a varinha, por precaução, mas quem saiu da mata fora a própria Isis.

- Achei nossas vassouras. – disse ela, mostrando a Harry os objetos que trazia nas mãos. A Nimbus 3000 do jovem estava quebrada em vários pedaços e a cauda quase não tinha mais cerdas. A cleensweep de Isis não parecia muito danificada, mas tinha a cauda molhada.

- A minha caiu dentro de um laguinho mais pra frente... Não consegui voar nela agora, talvez por causa do efeito do feitiço de proteção do castelo, mas acho que ainda tem conserto. Sinto muito pela sua... Aliás, também é impossível aparatar por toda a área ao redor...

Harry apanhou os pedaços de sua Nimbus. Era a terceira vassoura que perdia em sua vida. A primeira, uma Nimbus 2000 fora massacrada pelo Salgueiro Lutador plantado nos terrenos da escola. Sua Firebolt, presente de Sirius, desaparecera durante a sua última fuga da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4. Agora sua Nimbus 3000, a primeira que comprara com o próprio dinheiro, também se encontrava espedaçada. Mas o que fez Harry se sentir realmente ruim foi o que Isis lhe contou em seguida.

- Não encontrei as capas... O vento deve tê-las levado para bem mais longe...

Agora não só tristeza sentia Harry, mas desespero. A capa do seu pai! A relíquia dos irmãos Peverell. Tinha que achá-la!

- Vou usar um feitiço para convocá-las. – disse ele, levantando a varinha sobre a cabeça para realizar o feitiço.

- Não, Harry! Não vale o risco! E se algum trouxa as virem voando?

- E se algum trouxa as acharem e descobrirem que são mágicas? – argumentou o outro.

- Não acho que elas tenham sobrevivido. Há uma grande chance de terem rasgado em algum galho quando chegaram ao chão e quando elas rasgam, o feitiço de desilusão desaparece...

- A minha capa não é uma capa da invisibilidade comum...

- Como assim?

- Ela é diferente, ok? Eu preciso invocá-la! _Accio Capa da Invisibilidade!_

Mas assim que pronunciou o encantamento, ele lembrou-se da vez em que um Comensal da Morte tentara o mesmo em Hogsmead e nada ocorrera. A capa de Harry realmente não era uma comum. Feitiços para invocar não funcionariam...

- A capa deve estar presa em algum galho, como disse... – concluiu Isis, com uma expressão de "te avisei" no rosto. – Não se preocupe. Eu compro outra pra você quando voltarmos à Inglaterra.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Perdera sua Nimbus 3000 _e_ a Capa da Invisibilidade em uma tacada só. De repente começou a sentir que aquela missão era um completo desperdício. E se a família Ivanov nada tivesse a ver com o Vulto Encapuzado? E se ir até a Bulgária tiver sido uma completa perda de tempo?

Ele levantou-se. A perna ainda doía, mas a dor que sentia no coração nem se comparava aquela do ferimento. Instantaneamente uma vontade louca de encerrar logo aquela missão tomou conta dele e tudo o que podia pensar era em subir aquela montanha o mais depressa que pudesse e explodir a porta da frente do castelo dos Ivanovi.

- Harry, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Isis, acompanhando-o. – Sua perna ainda deve estar doendo muito!

- Não o bastante para me impedir!

Os dois então começaram a subir a montanha, com Harry avançando na frente quase de forma insana. Ele brandia a varinha e cortava vários metros de vegetação à frente quando estas impediam a passagem. Isis o acompanhava vigiando a retaguarda, mas também muito preocupada com o comportamento de Harry.

- Você está chamando muita atenção! – ralhou ela com ele.

- Ninguém está nos vendo aqui! E se aparecer alguém, que venha e me vença em um duelo!

Quanto mais eles subiam, mais a perna de Harry doía e mais insano ele ficava. Quase quatro horas se passaram e o pico da montanha ainda parecia quase tão distante quanto no momento em que começaram a subir.

- Precisamos parar um pouco! – disse Isis, atrás do auror, jogando-se no chão arfando de cansaço. Depois ela apanhou uma garrafa térmica de dentro das vestes e bebeu um pouco do seu conteúdo para se hidratar.

Harry fez o mesmo, mas a sede agora não era mais o único problema. O estômago dos dois começava a roncar alto.

- Devia ter comido mais do que aquelas torradinhas no café da manhã hoje cedo... – disse Isis.

Mas o estômago de Harry não era o que chamava a sua atenção naquele momento. Ele reparara que havia uma parte da vegetação alguns metros a esquerda de onde estavam parados que estava cortada, da mesma maneira que os feitiços dele estavam fazendo. Mais a baixo, ele reparou em uma rocha familiar. Foi só então que ele percebeu um problema.

- Nós estamos voltando...

- Como assim? – perguntou Isis.

- Subimos certa distância, então voltamos de alguma forma e começamos a subir em uma linha paralela. É um feitiço de proteção engenhoso... Ao invés de nos fazer voltar para o exato lugar onde começamos, nós voltamos para a mesma altura da montanha do início, mas a alguns metros lateralmente. Assim, quando subimos, não vemos a mesma paisagem de antes.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Isis, espantada.

- Aquela rocha... – disse Harry, apontando para a pedra. – Nós passamos por ela antes, mas do lado esquerdo, por isso não a reconheci assim que passamos por ela agora a pouco, pois dessa vez subimos pelo lado direito dela. Mas se você reparar bem, é a mesma pedra!

- Tem razão! – a mulher parecia horrorizada com a descoberta. – Que feitiçozinho mais maligno... Nós já podíamos estar no topo da montanha há horas se não fosse por ele.

- Nós devemos ter chegado perto. Com essas árvores altas, em muitos trechos nós não conseguimos ver o topo. Então, quando estamos nos aproximando do castelo, somos teleportados lá pra baixo de novo. É por isso que, toda vez que há uma abertura nas árvores e podemos enxergar a montanha mais acima, parece que estamos tão longe quanto no início. Nós ficamos voltando sempre que nos aproximamos...

- E como é que vamos reverter isso?

- Acabamos de revertê-lo. Descobrir a farsa sempre a faz perder o efeito... Eu li isso em algum lugar...

- Bravo, Harry! – disse Isis, um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Bem, talvez essa não seja a única farsa que terei que descobrir...

- O que quer dizer?

- _Petrificus Tottalus!_

Os braços e pernas de Isis colaram em seu corpo e ela caiu de borco para trás assim que a maldição de Harry a atingiu. No rosto, tinha, estranhamente, um sorriso cínico.

Harry adiantou-se e retirou a varinha das mãos dela rapidamente. Depois começou a vasculhar suas vestes. Achou o que queria em um bolso interno. Era um frasquinho com uma poção verde esmeralda dentro, além de uma segunda varinha.

- Poção Polissuco... Não caio mais nessa. Você se entregou quando disse que devia ter comido mais no café da manhã de hoje. Por acaso, Isis me disse, antes de virmos à Bulgária que estava com o estômago bem satisfeito.

Ele jogou o vidrinho com a poção no chão, fazendo-o se quebrar e espalhar o conteúdo pelo mato. Quanto as duas varinhas, uma ele reconheceu como sendo a da Isis verdadeira. Já a outra, comprida e pouco maleável, ele nunca havia visto. Ele as guardou em suas vestes.

_- Finite Incantatem_.

Imediatamente o corpo da mulher caída a sua frente ficou livre e ela recuperou os movimentos dos braços e pernas. Não podia fazer muito com isso, no entanto, pois Harry ainda mantinha sua varinha apontada para ela.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Isis verdadeira?

Ela lhe sorriu.

- Estava começando a duvidar de que seria capaz de descobrir... Vocês foram muito ingênuos de terem vindo aqui...

- Responda logo! – exclamou o auror, agora encostando a ponta de sua varinha na testa de sua prisioneira. Sua raiva era tanta que, de alguma forma, a pele na testa da mulher queimara ligeiramente ao contato com a varinha do bruxo. Sua expressão mudou de sorriso para raiva ao desvencilhar-se daquele efeito.

- O famoso Potter, ahn? Temperamental...

- Eu te juro que minha paciência está chegando ao fim!

- Está bem, está bem. Ela está no castelo... Eu estava caçando quando os vi cair pelo efeito das nossas defesas. Depois a vi passar sozinha. Não pude resistir... Sinto muito. Ela está a salvo.

- E você, quem é?

- Meu nome é Svetoslav Ivanov II. Soube que aurores ingleses poderiam aparecer para me fazer uma visita, mas, sinceramente, não imaginei que vocês fossem ter coragem de entrar ilegalmente no país. E ainda por cima, o famoso Harry Potter! Que honra, não? Para você, é claro...

- Por que fez isso? Essa poção polissuco e toda essa encenação?

- Um teste! E devo dizer, Sr. Potter, que o senhor quase não passou.

- Você sequestrou uma funcionária do Ministério da Magia inglês simplesmente para realizar um teste?

- Uma funcionária ilegal em meu país, devo acrescentar! Mas tente ser compreensivo. Minha família vem se casando com primos há anos! Fique feliz por eu não ser um assassino em série...

Então riu da própria piada. Era estranho para Harry conversar com aquele sujeito com a aparência de Isis.

- Quando acabará o efeito da poção?

- Bem... O último gole que tomei foi há uns quarenta minutos. Então, logo, logo. Mas por que está se contendo as perguntas mais triviais? Por que não vai direto ao assunto?

- Certo, então vamos lá. Você ouviu falar no Vulto Encapuzado?

- É claro, Sr. Potter! Minha família não tem uma ocupação há séculos, desde que fomos forçados a parar de criar dragões. Nosso hobby principal, além de gastar nossa fortuna, é fofocar sobre o mundo da magia. Aliás, bela capa que o senhor tem. Não se preocupe, eu sei o que é, não pretendo roubá-la e ela está guardada a salvo no castelo. É claro que, se você não tivesse passado em meu teste, eu provavelmente não a devolveria...

Essa última informação foi realmente um alívio para Harry.

- Como sabe sobre a capa? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Você não prestou atenção no que eu te disse? Nossa família é simplesmente viciada em querer saber tudo o que está ocorrendo no mundo da magia... O conto das relíquias era um dos meus favoritos quando mais novo. É claro que eu sabia que Ignoto fora morar em Godric's Hollow. Eu preciso assumir que realmente não fazia idéia de que ela estava sob sua posse, mas quando a vi, não pude deixar de perceber o que era de imediato.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta anterior. E o Vulto Encapuzado?

- Não faço a menor idéia de quem seja, mas posso lhe garantir que é um membro desgarrado de minha família, ou pelo menos descendente de um. Ou quem sabe um velho hóspede nosso! O que acho mais improvável... Voldemort foi o último hóspede que minha família recebeu, e é claro, isso foi há muitos anos atrás. Eu nem ao menos era nascido...

- Voldemort ficou hospedado em seu castelo?

- Mas é claro, por mais de um ano! Minha avó conta que era um jovem muito suspeito, com ares perigosos de superioridade. Mas sentia-se muito confortável em nossa casa. Aprendeu bastante com meu bisavô Svetoslav I.

- Sua família parece muito agradável... – disse Harry, um sarcasmo inconfundível na voz.

- De fato, minha avó gostaria muito de conhecê-lo! Por que não nos faz uma visita? Você tem mesmo que ir resgatar sua donzela em apuros! Poderá fazer mais perguntas quando chegarmos ao castelo...

Harry parou para pensar por alguns instantes. Aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha, mas que outra opção tinha? Se Svetoslav estava mantendo Isis como sua prisioneira, Harry precisava ir ajudá-la.

- Você vai na frente e lembre-se que estou com minha varinha apontada para você. Qualquer movimento suspeito e estará caído no chão de novo, com os membros colados!

- É claro, é claro! Mas não se preocupe... Não tentarei mais nada, afinal, você já passou no meu teste! Mas tem certeza que quer ir andando? Não prefere aparatar para o topo da montanha?

- Mas Isis disse... – mas Harry parou de dizer no meio da frase. Não fora de fato Isis quem dissera que era impossível aparatar nas redondezas, mas o próprio Svetoslav. Ele devia ter inventado aquilo para fazer Harry cair na armadilha que o fazia retornar ao pé da montanha sempre que se aproximava do topo. De fato, o bruxo búlgaro sorria-lhe com o rosto de Isis.

- Sinceramente, quase que eu te reprovo no meu teste só pelo fato de não ter tentado aparatar nem uma vezinha se quer! Quanta burrice...

- Cale a boca e me dê seu braço! – respondeu-lhe o auror. - Não tente fugir de mim.

Harry segurou firmemente no braço de Svetoslav, ainda apontando sua varinha para ele. Depois olhou por entre as árvores o topo da montanha e concentrou-se em seu destino. Um instante depois os dois estavam parados em uma área com bem menos árvores e muito mais grama aparada.

- Nosso castelo fica logo adiante.

- Onde? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado. Eles estavam no topo da montanha e tudo o que havia ali era um campo aberto.

- Você verá...

- E os funcionários do seu Ministério da Magia?

- Você acha que minha avó ia deixar que aqueles guardas ficassem rondando o nosso castelo? É claro que não! Foi um blefe do nosso Ministério... Agora tome cuidado sobre o que perguntará a minha avó! Você precisará ser bem simpático com ela, por que ela tinha uma quedinha por...

Mas Svetoslav engasgou antes de terminar a frase. Levou as mãos finas de Isis ao pescoço e caiu no chão. Harry reconheceu de imediato o comportamento dele como sendo a perda do efeito da Poção Polissuco. Alguns segundos depois, Svetoslav estava de pé novamente, mas não tinha mais a aparência da auror com quem Harry trabalhava. Ele era alto, porém muito magro. Tinha cabelos negros bem cortados, uma das barbichas mais ridículas que o bruxo inglês já vira, além de um nariz quase tão comprido quanto seu dedo mínimo. Seus olhos eram tão escuros que lembravam um buraco negro e suas sobrancelhas, bem grossas. O mais cômico da situação era que, apesar de ter voltado a sua forma original, Svetoslav ainda trajava as vestes femininas de Isis.

- Bem... – disse Svetoslav, com um sorrisinho ainda mais cínico do que o que fizera com o rosto de Isis. – Vamos nos apressar para que eu possa trocar de roupa.

- Falando nisso, onde as conseguiu? Você deixou Isis nua?

- Acha que sou algum tarado? Ou um bruxo incompetente? Eu sei clonar objetos muito bem, senhor Potter!

Distraído pela conversa, Harry não reparou que ao se aproximar do centro do topo da montanha, a paisagem havia se alterado. Quando ele reparou no fenômeno, seu queixo caíra.

Diante dele, o campo de grama bem aparada que antes parecia vazio agora fora preenchido por um enorme castelo medieval. Era quase tão grande quanto o castelo de Hogwarts e, em suas torres frontais Harry pode reparar em bandeiras vermelho-fogo com o desenho de uma serpente e um dragão que tremulavam com o forte vento.

- Contemple, Sr. Potter, o Castelo dos Ivanovi!


	8. Capítulo VIII

Nota¹: Um especial agradecimento a katepweasley, cujas palavras foram renovadoras, e a sempre presente EmmerlyK.

**Capítulo VIII – Serpentes e Dragões**

Quando as portas de madeira ornamentadas com ouro e prata do castelo dos Ivanovi se abriram, a visão que Harry teve fora uma das mais fantásticas da sua vida.

O saguão de entrada era oval e quase tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts, porém melhor iluminado por um lustre de cristal gigante que parecia ter umas trinta velas acesas. Nas paredes de pedra, muitos quadros de bruxos que espiavam desconfiados ou roncavam alto. A esquerda havia uma porta fechada e a direita um corredor que parecia levar a outro cômodo. No chão de mármore havia uma tapeçaria enorme com o mesmo desenho de uma serpente e um dragão que se encontrava nas bandeiras das torres. Do outro lado do hall, havia uma bela escada cujos degraus subiam lateralmente em relação à parede, da esquerda para a direita, e que tinha no corrimão, ornamentos em alto relevo que pareciam de serpentes e dragões.

- Espere até conhecer o resto do castelo. – disse Svetoslav, rindo-se da expressão no rosto de Harry. – Venha. Quando deixei sua amiga, ela estava sendo preparada para o almoço com minha avó, o que significa que, provavelmente, estarão em nossa sala de estar principal, pois é lá que minha avó costuma fazer suas digestões vespertinas.

Sendo preparada para o almoço? O que isso poderia significar? Que tipo de tratamento Isis estaria recebendo?

Svetoslav guiou Harry pelo castelo. Eles subiram as escadas para o segundo andar, depois passaram por vários corredores e salas até chegarem a uma particularmente grande, que o auror pode notar ser no extremo oeste do castelo uma vez que o cômodo era iluminado pela luz solar da tarde que entrava por grandes janelas abertas à esquerda.

Havia uma tapeçaria no chão que lembrava chamas, a um canto um piano cujas notas se tocavam sozinhas e que formavam uma bela canção. No centro do lugar, muitos sofás e poltronas lilás onde uma senhora de idade avançada estava sentada. Ela tinha cabelos muito brancos, muitas rugas ao lado dos olhos e usava um longo vestido carmim, com brincos de pérolas negras, além de um cordão de ouro com o pingente de um dragão. Mas o que mais chamava atenção nesta senhora, era o anel em seu dedo com uma pedra que parecia brilhar intensamente devido à luz que penetrava pelas janelas abertas. Era uma inconfundível dracomante, do tamanho de uma azeitona.

Sentada ao seu lado, estava uma jovem de cabelos negros escorridos com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, Harry! – disse Isis, para o amigo que se aproximava. – Vocês demoraram!

- Ele quase que não passa no meu teste! – fora Svetoslav quem respondera. – Mas, ele é o Harry Potter afinal de contas.

A senhora sentada ao lado de Isis se levantara. Ela era alta e esbelta. Lembraria muito a professora Minerva se não fosse pela quantidade de jóias que usava. Sua expressão era dura, como a da educadora, porém mais cansada.

- Harry Potter, lhe apresento Nikola Ivanova, minha avó. – apresentou Svetoslav.

- Eu passei por muitas provações na vida. – começou ela, a dizer, olhando fundo nos olhos do auror, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Fui ao inferno e voltei. Mas nada se compara a conhecer o homem que matou aquele que amei por toda a minha vida. É um prazer, Sr. Potter.

Ela deu um passo à frente e esticou a mão direita. Harry apertou-a, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e constrangido. O mais estranho era que, aquela senhora quase centenária diante dele tinha um dos apertos de mão mais fortes que ele já sentira. Era quase como se, com aquele gesto, ela quisesse demonstrar-lhe toda a dor pela qual passara ao longo de sua existência. Pelo menos, era essa a impressão que Harry teve.

Quando suas mãos se soltaram, a senhora apanhou de dentro de um bolso lateral de seu vestido sua varinha. Harry teve que se segurar para não recuar um passo. Para seu alívio, ela simplesmente a apontara para o piano que parara de tocar.

- Não seria educado deixar a música tocar quando o senhor tem tantas perguntas a fazer. – disse ela, como se explicasse que dois mais dois são quatro, voltando a se sentar no sofá lilás. – Por favor, acomode-se.

Harry sentou em uma das duas poltronas diante das duas mulheres. Svetoslav se acomodou na outra.

- Agora que os dois estão aqui, poderão continuar com suas investigações. Svetoslav, por favor, peça a um dos criados para trazer chá.

- Claro, vó. – então ele ergueu um pouco a voz. – Algum elfo apareça aqui, agora!

Um elfo doméstico trajando o trapo mais imundo que Harry já vira materializara-se diante deles. Sua aparência lembrava muito a de Monstro no auge de sua loucura no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12.

- Sim, mestre. – disse o servo, fazendo uma enorme reverência de encostar o nariz na ponta dos pés.

- Traga chá. Não demore.

Harry não pode deixar de reparar no tom rude de voz com o qual Svetoslav usara para se dirigir aos seus escravos.

- Quantos elfos vocês têm? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda se atendo a perguntas triviais, não é, Sr. Potter? – respondeu Svetoslav.

- Pelo menos ele ainda não formulou a pergunta mais estúpida em sua mente. – interrompera a sra. Ivanova. – Onde nós aprendemos a falar inglês tão bem?

Como aquela senhora poderia saber que estava se perguntando exatamente aquilo? Estaria usando legilimência?

- Quem é o Vulto Encapuzado? – perguntou Harry, preferindo uma abordagem direta.

- Como meu neto lhe disse, eu não sei. Mas sim, você veio ao lugar certo para descobrir mais pistas sobre ele. Este bruxo que persegue é certamente um descendente desta família. Não acho que seja nenhum hóspede que já tivemos, nem mesmo o descendente de um. O último que por aqui passou que não era um Ivanovi foi, é claro, Voldemort, e nós podemos saber de fato que ele, nem está vivo, nem deixou nenhum descendente para trás, ou sequer um seguidor que não tenha sido preso. Podemos parabenizar _o senhor_ por isso, é claro.

Harry se ajeitou na cadeira. Ela estava parabenizando-o ou culpando-o?

- A senhora tem idéia de quem o Vulto possa ser descendente?

- Acho que o senhor pode chegar a esta conclusão sozinho. Deixe-me te mostrar porque esta sala não possui um lustre.

Ela então tomou sua varinha mais uma vez e apontou-a para o teto de pedra do cômodo. Lentamente, a pintura de rostos com nomes embaixo, conectados por linhas foram surgindo. Abaixo dos nomes havia o ano de nascimento e o de falecimento da pessoa. Quando o efeito do feitiço acabou, Harry ficou impressionado. A pintura que se revelara sobre suas cabeças era, com certeza, a maior árvore genealógica que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. Havia, certamente, mais de quinhentas pessoas ligadas entre si.

No topo da árvore estava o casal de senhores Victor Ivanov I (986 - 1091) e Ana Ivanova (990 – 1092), seguidos pelos seus quatro filhos, cada um com uma média de três filhos. Muitos Ivanovi casaram com primas, mas havia também alguns membros sem linhas superiores, ou seja, nenhum ascendente Ivanovi, apenas descendentes. Esses eram, na grande maioria, esposas de um descendente original da família.

A linha acabava com Svetoslav Ivanov I (1979), filho de Maria Ivanova (1957 – 2000) e Ivã Ivanov (1949 – 1981). Nikola Ivanova (1927), a avó de Svetoslav, estava acima de sua mãe, Maria, que parecia ter casado com um primo de terceiro grau.

- Esta árvore genealógica foi criada por um feitiço conjurado por Victor Ivanov I, que foi também aquele que construiu este castelo. Os retratos mostram a aparência de cada um com a idade que vieram a falecer, ou, no meu caso e de meu neto, como somos hoje, apesar dos nossos retratos envelhecerem conosco.

Harry reparou também que haviam muitos bebês retratados, certamente vítimas de uma morte prematura.

- O feitiço, - continuou Nikola. – reconhece todos os membros consanguineos ou por afinidade dos Ivanovi que viveram dentro destes muros por pelo menos um dia e uma noite, excluindo, é claro, hóspedes. Como pode ver, há muitos membros desgarrados ao longo dos anos. A maioria são mulheres que se casaram com bruxos de outras famílias e vieram a se mudar. Elas permanecem na árvore com a exata aparência de quando se casaram. Seus esposos e filhos não aparecem aqui porque não viveram no castelo. É claro que há algumas mulheres Ivanovi que, mesmo após o casamento, continuaram a viver no castelo com seus maridos, como é o meu caso.

"Quase todos os membros desgarrados da família possuem ano de nascimento e falecimento, mesmo tendo se mudado do castelo, apesar de seus filhos não estarem aqui. Há, no entanto, uma única exceção. Ela se encontra entre os membros que viveram no século dezoito. Seu nome é Emilia Valeva, a primeira e única nascida trouxa a fazer parte, não só da família, mas também da árvore retratada aqui. Ela nasceu em 1689 e no dia 20 de fevereiro de 1707 ela se tornou Emilia Ivanova, ao casar-se com Dimitar Ivanov. Os dois viveram aqui no castelo por aproximadamente dois anos, mas não foram felizes."

- E por que não? – perguntou Isis. A sra. Ivanova fez cara de quem não gostava de ser interrompida, mas continuou:

- Os outros membros da família a descriminavam por não ser sangue-puro. Quando Emilia engravidou, ela tentou convencer Dimitar a deixarem o castelo e viverem juntos, longe do resto dos Ivanovi. Porém, ele se recusou, fazendo com que Emilia fosse embora levando apenas as roupas e as jóias do corpo, mas não sem antes amaldiçoar nossa família a se extinguir em trezentos anos. Como pôde reparar, duzentos e noventa e seis anos se passaram desde então. Já moraram mais de cem Ivanovi neste terreno ao mesmo tempo. Hoje, eu e Svetoslav somos os únicos vivos.

- Como ela poderia ter amaldiçoado uma família inteira? – perguntou Isis, com a expressão horrorizada.

- Emilia era uma bruxa muito poderosa. Dizem que, quando Dimitar recusou-se a fugir com ela, os dois duelaram e ela teria perdido o bebê que carregava. Mas se ela foi capaz de amaldiçoar uma das famílias bruxas mais antigas da Bulgária, salvar seu filho não deve ter sido muito difícil.

- Você faz idéia de para onde Emilia foi depois que deixou o castelo?

- É claro! Se tornou professora de Artes das Trevas em Durmstrang, vindo a se tornar alguns anos depois a primeira mulher a dirigir a escola, e única nascida trouxa até hoje. Foi a partir daí, inclusive, que passamos a ensinar magia a nossos filhos aqui mesmo no castelo, sem mandá-los para serem educados por ela. Nunca se teve notícias de seu filho. Em 1749, Emilia desapareceu. Abandonou suas tarefas na escola sem dar notícias. Além de Svetoslav e eu, ela é a única a não ter o ano de falecimento gravado na árvore. O feitiço simplesmente parou de reconhecê-la como membro da família quando se separou de Dimitar. Seu rosto nem ao menos envelheceu com o passar dos anos...

- Mas você disse que, mesmo membros que se mudaram do castelo também tiveram o ano de falecimento gravado, apesar de não terem seus filhos representados... – argumentou Harry.

- De fato. Mas, como os verdadeiros Ivanovi, o feitiço também parece tê-la rejeitado por ser nascido-trouxa. Gravar seu nome na árvore foi necessário, uma vez que morou aqui por um tempo, casada com um descendente original, mas, quando fugiu, deixou de ser considerada uma de nós. Inclusive, ela mesma abandonou o nome Ivanova e voltou a ser chamada de Valeva, seu sobrenome de solteira.

- Por que acha que desapareceu de Durmstrang? – perguntou Isis.

- Ninguém sabe. Talvez tenha morrido... Mas uma coisa eu lhe garanto, o assassino que procuram tem alguma coisa a ver com ela.

Por alguns instantes, todos permaneceram em silêncio, refletindo sobre tudo que fora dito. Harry olhava para o teto, como se procurasse por mais alguma pista.

Emilia tinha o rosto fino e cabelos negros. Ela sorria por cima de seu ano de nascimento (1689). Estranhamente, ela lembrava-o alguém, mas não sabia exatamente quem.

Ao continuar a passar o olho pelo resto da árvore, Harry reparou pela primeira vez em uma inscrição sobre as cabeças de Victor Ivanov I e de Ana Ivanova, os primeiros da linhagem. Estava escrito no alfabeto cirílico: Кого э жапала змия, тоы и от гущтэр сэ бои.

- Sra. Ivanova. – chamou Harry. – O que está escrito no topo da árvore?

Ela olhou para cima, para onde o jovem auror apontava, e leu em búlgaro:

- _Kogo e jápala zmiyá, toy i ot gúshter se boí_. Significa: o que foi mordido por uma serpente, tem medo dos lagartos também. Não conheço a história, mas Victor Ivanov I viveu na época de Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin foi o primeiro hóspede de nosso castelo. Quando ele abandonou Hogwarts, viajou pela Bulgária e ficou hospedado aqui por muitos meses. Ele teria traído Victor Ivanov I e sua esposa de alguma forma que não sabemos. Esta foi de fato uma das maiores razões por Voldemort também ter aparecido aqui.

- Esta é outra parte da história que não compreendi. Eu sabia que Voldemort havia viajado pela Albânia, mas não pela Bulgária...

- O senhor não tem muito conhecimento de geografia, tem Sr. Potter? – fora Svetoslav quem falara. – A Albânia é vizinha da Bulgária. Ele deve ter levado menos tempo que você e a senhorita McDouglas para achar nosso castelo.

- Ele bateu na nossa porta na tarde chuvosa do dia 21 de junho de 1951. Como todo hóspede, ele teve que provar descendência bruxa, além de suas habilidades em um teste. Lembro-me até hoje do que meu avô disse sobre ele ser o bruxo mais habilidoso desde o próprio Slytherin a ser aceito em nossa casa.

"Ele era muito belo, mas suas feições já eram inconfundivelmente marcadas pelas Artes das Trevas. Não sentia frio nem calor. Comia porque sabia que isto fortaleceria seu corpo, mas posso lhes garantir que ele não sentia nem fome nem sede. Tinha uma mente brilhante, mas um coração que parecia não bater..."

_Um coração que parecia não bater...,_ Harry achava que sabia ao que a senhora Ivanova se referia: a incapacidade de Voldemort de amar ou sentir qualquer sentimento em relação ao próximo.

- Voldemort nos deixou na madrugada do dia 14 de fevereiro de 1952 sem avisos, levando consigo uma série de tesouros históricos da nossa família. Alguns foram presentes do meu avô. Outros, ele mesmo surrupiara. Mas esta história não tem nada a ver com as suas investigações atuais, tem Sr. Potter?

Harry não respondeu de imediato, mas disse por fim:

- Creio que não. Mas não pude deixar de satisfazer minha curiosidade.

Ao ver a expressão no rosto do auror, a senhora continuou:

- Voldemort fora um monstro. Um gênio também, de fato! Mas todas as suas contribuições para o mundo da magia não se comparam as suas maldades e as tristezas causadas por suas ações. Eu fui uma tola ao me apaixonar por ele, mas por sorte, no ano seguinte, conheci o pai de Maria, avô de Svetoslav. Nós tivemos uma boa vida juntos.

Enquanto bebia seu chá trazido pelo elfo doméstico alguns minutos atrás, Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que estava sentado em uma poltrona onde o próprio Voldemort, cinquenta anos atrás, devia ter se sentado também, contemplando a mesma história da família Ivanovi que ele. Seria possível que Voldemort houvesse cogitado a possibilidade de esconder uma de suas horcruxes ali, naquele castelo? Seria um lugar perfeito. Por que não o fizera? Teria achado que, eventualmente, alguém da família achasse o objeto e o destruísse? Talvez... Mas, por mais preconceituosa e até mesmo repugnante que tenha sido aquela família, Harry não podia deixar de apreciar a construção onde moravam.

- Harry. – chamou Isis, fazendo-o parar de devanear. – Tem mais alguma pergunta que gostaria de fazer a eles?

- Não. – respondeu ele. – Bem, talvez uma. Vocês sabem a localização da escola de Durmstrang?

- Acha que pode encontrar alguma pista sobre Emilia ou o Vulto lá? – perguntou Svetoslav.

- Talvez... Não custa tentar, custa?

- Bem, ninguém sabe ao certo onde a escola fica. – respondeu a sra. Ivanova. – Eu mesma nunca fui lá. Como lhe disse, nossa família passou a ensinar magia aos nossos filhos aqui mesmo em nosso castelo quando Emilia tornou-se professora lá.

- Hm... Então eu tenho uma última pergunta. – disse Harry, olhando o grande anel no dedo da senhora a sua frente. – Eu encontrei uma pedra como esta nos terrenos de uma casa em Hogsmead. Era muito menor, mas o brilho a luz do sol era o mesmo. É uma dracomante, não é?

A sra. Ivanova pareceu se surpreender com a pergunta dele.

- Sim, é uma dracomante sim. De fato, me espanta que saiba o verdadeiro nome da pedra. Os poucos que a reconhecem muitas vezes a chamam por nomes errôneos...

- Sabe se ainda há algum lugar onde extraem este minério dos dragões?

- Posso lhe garantir que esta prática já não ocorre mais no mundo de hoje.

- E por quê?

- Bem, depois da Convenção Internacional de Sigilo em Magia, quase todas as criações particulares de dragões foram extintas, como houve com nossa família. Hoje, a extração de dracomante é proibida no mundo todo. As poucas criações estatais de dragões só estão interessadas no sangue deles, a corda de seus corações, suas escamas ou dentes. Além do mais, mesmo há muitos séculos atrás a extração de dracomante não era comum. O feitiço que se realizava para retirá-la das entranhas do animal era conhecido por muito poucos. Não me surpreenderia se eu fosse a última pessoa no mundo a conhecer sua fórmula mágica. Mas eu morreria antes de dizer a qualquer um, até mesmo ao senhor, Sr. Potter.

- A senhora não precisará se preocupar com isso. Mas, agora eu me lembrei de uma última coisa.

- Tem certeza de que é a última desta vez?

- Sim, sim... É sobre uma maldição... É verdade que foi um membro da sua família quem inventou a maldição cruciatus? Como era mesmo o nome dele, Isis?

- Boris Ivanov I.

- É verdade. – respondeu a sra. Ivanova. – Para criar dragões, nós precisávamos de serviçais mais desenvolvidos que elfos domésticos, é claro. Eles eram bruxos, mas não eram tão bem prendados em magia quanto eram os membros de nossa família. A maioria, nascidos trouxas. Boris descobriu que, com o incentivo certo, eles trabalhavam melhor. Foi então que inventou esta maldição e outras parecidas. Ali está ele na árvore genealógica. Ele veio a falecer dez anos antes do casamento entre Emilia e Dimitar.

Harry achou-o na árvore. Tinha o mesmo nariz fino e cumprido de Svetoslav. Era parcialmente careca, o que deixava sua aparência um pouco cômica por ter uma barba quase tão cumprida quanto à de Dumbledore. Seus olhos eram bem escuros, com uma expressão maldosa. Ele vivera entre 1572 a 1697. Dimitar estava ligado a ele por uma linha direta entre seu pai e seu avô.

- Estou certo em dizer que estas maldições vem sendo passadas de pai para filho desde aquela época, certo?

- Sim.

- É possível que Emilia tenha aprendido estas maldições quando viveu no castelo.

- É quase certeza que tenha aprendido. Ela não foi professora de Artes das Trevas em Durmstrang à toa, Sr. Potter. Mas por que pergunta isso?

- O Vulto usou uma variante da cruciatus contra uma amiga minha. Estou pensando que é bem provável que ele tenha aprendido de seus pais...

- É uma teoria interessante, não é?

- Com certeza. – respondeu Harry. – Acho que isso é tudo, não é, Isis? Não vamos mais incomodar os Ivanovi.

- Não querem ficar para a janta? – perguntou Svetoslav.

- Não, não. – respondeu o auror rapidamente. O castelo de fato o fascinava e ele queria ter tido a oportunidade de dar uma olhada a volta com mais cuidado. Quem sabe descobrir os aposentos onde Voldemort ficara? Mas só de pensar em passar mais tempo com Svetoslav e Nikola já sentia arrepios. – Precisamos voltar logo para a Inglaterra. Entregar uns relatórios e dar continuidade as investigações... Svetoslav, e quanto a minha...

- Capa! – completou o outro. – Está em meus aposentos. Volto em um segundo.

Svetoslav saiu da sala a passos apressados. Isis olhou para Harry com uma expressão de indagação, mas o garoto desviou seu olhar. Lá fora, era possível ver o sol do fim de tarde, quase se pondo.

Quando Svetoslav voltou, fazia um silêncio constrangedor na sala. Harry olhava pela janela aberta. Isis examinava mais uma vez a árvore genealógica da família Ivanovi, e a senhora ao seu lado parecia perdida em lembranças.

- Aqui estão. – disse ele, trazendo em suas mãos duas capas. Uma ele entregou a Harry. Estava intacta. A outra era a antiga capa de Isis. Tinha furos por todo o tecido. A vassoura de Isis que Svetoslav trouxera consigo ao castelo desde que estivera sob o efeito da poção Polissuco estava no chão, ao lado do sofá. Isis a tomou também. Os pedaços da Nimbus 3000 de Harry foram deixados para trás na montanha.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela ao outro auror.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry. Depois se voltou para os Ivanovi e disse. – Muito obrigado por tudo. As informações que nos deram podem vir a ser muito úteis.

Svetolsav e sua avó não responderam, apenas acompanharam os dois bruxos britânicos até a porta do castelo. Já do lado de fora, o vento do fim de tarde soprava com força enquanto o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte. Com uma última olhada nos campos floridos do topo da montanha, Harry e Isis desaparataram.


	9. Capítulo IX

Nota¹: Quadribol!

Nota²: Novos agradecimentos a EmmerlyK e a Mickky, que sabia que não iria me abandonar!

**Capítulo IX – Rakia e Shkembe Chorba**

- Ir a Durmstrang? – perguntou o Sr. Robards, com uma expressão de descrente no rosto. – Ninguém que não seja aluno ou professor entra naquela escola há mais de sei lá quantos anos! Esqueçam...

Era a manhã seguinte à visita aos Ivanovi. Harry e Isis haviam se apresentado para um dia de rotina como outro qualquer, como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior. Ou melhor, como se tivessem passado o dia inteiro em casa, descansando. No momento, ambos estavam na sala do chefe dos Aurores, o Sr. Robards, contando-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido na Bulgária.

- Eu conheço alguém que talvez possa nos ajudar... – disse Harry.

- Quem? – perguntou o chefe dos Aurores.

Harry sorriu para os dois, perguntando:

- Vocês gostam de Quadribol?

Vítor Krum era talvez o apanhador mais famoso do mundo na atualidade. Fora várias vezes campeão búlgaro e europeu com o time Abutres de Vratsa, tendo os levado a duas taças européias seguidas na última década.

De fato, os Abutres jogariam novamente pela final da Taça Européia em cinco dias contra os Papagaios de Karasjok. Era a terceira final seguida que o time alcançava. O primeiro da história a conseguir tal feito.

O jogo aconteceria no estádio dos Abutres, na Bulgária. No entanto, dessa vez, seria fácil entrar no país.

O Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos se comprometia a levar torcedores aos estádios de Quadribol por toda a Europa (à um custo, é claro) com a ajuda do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Tudo o que os aurores teriam que fazer era ir ao jogo dos Abutres como se fossem torcedores. Quando a partida acabasse, bastava fazerem uma visita aos vestiários e pedirem para falar com Krum.

É claro que esta última parte não seria tão simples assim. Não é qualquer um que pode entrar nos vestiários de um time após a partida. Provavelmente seria suficiente o fato de Harry mencionar seu nome aos seguranças, pedindo para falar com o jogador búlgaro. A fama, às vezes, era uma bênção. No entanto, nada garantia que Krum falaria qualquer coisa.

Harry e Isis não poderiam ir juntos desta vez. Dois aurores ingleses que mal tinham contato fora do trabalho indo juntos assistir a uma aparentemente inocente partida de quadribol? Com certeza levantaria suspeitas.

O Sr. Robards concedeu a Rony permissão para acompanhar Harry nesta empreitada. Isis não ficou muito satisfeita, mas quando o Sr. Robards lhe ofereceu três dias de descanso em troca, ela não pode deixar de se contentar.

Rony não pareceu tão animado para o jogo quanto se esperaria que qualquer fã de quadribol ficasse. Harry achava que sabia por que. Krum tivera um rápido romance com Hermione quando eles ainda cursavam o quarto ano em Hogwarts. Rony ainda tinha muitos ciúmes do apanhador búlgaro.

Mas persistia o problema. Que garantia teriam de que Krum falaria com eles? Harry bolou um plano que Rony não iria gostar nem um pouco.

- De jeito nenhum! – disse Rony. Estavam naquele momento no Cabeça de Javali. Harry esperara até que o amigo já tivesse tomado algumas cervejas amanteigadas para fazer a oferta.

O que ele queria era simples. Queria que Hermione escrevesse uma carta para Krum, pedindo para que marcassem um encontro. Na data e hora marcada, Krum encontraria não só Hermione, mas também Harry e Rony com a famigerada pergunta: onde fica o castelo de Durmstrang?

Era uma situação constrangedora, mas provavelmente Krum não iria se esquivar. Pelo menos, não se Harry e Rony fossem amigáveis e rapidamente lhe explicassem a situação. E, é claro, se Hermione estivesse com eles.

- Por que _você_ não pode escrever a carta? – perguntou Rony ao amigo, irado. Hermione havia ficado muito vermelha, sentada na cadeira ao lado.

- Por que se a carta fosse interceptada, levantaria muitas suspeitas. O que eu poderia querer com o Krum? Qualquer um deduziria que eu estaria marcando um interrogatório, não um encontro casual. Esqueceu que já quase arrumei problemas com o Ministério da Magia búlgaro quando fui visitar os Ivanovi? Uma carta de Hermione seria o disfarce perfeito.

Além disso, Harry não quis assumir em voz alta, mas desconfiava que Krum não rejeitaria um convite se este viesse da amiga...

- E então, Hermione? – Harry dirigiu-se a ela agora. Ela havia recebido alta do St. Mungos no dia anterior. Os medibruxos disseram que em questão de poucos dias estaria novinha em folha.

- Tudo bem... Eu escrevo a carta. – E acrescentou rapidamente, vendo o olhar do marido. – Rony, é para o nosso próprio bem! Se Krum puder dizer a localização de Durmstrang e vocês puderem encontrar novas pistas sobre a tal Emilia, vocês ficarão mais perto de capturar o Vulto, não é?

Rony fez que sim, mas com uma expressão muito contrafeita no rosto.

- Lembre-se de mencionar na carta que é casada agora! – acrescentou, meio nervoso. Hermione apenas fez cara feia para o comentário.

- Ótimo! – disse Harry, tirando algumas coisas do bolso das vestes. – Eu trouxe pergaminho, pena e tinta para escrever a carta de uma vez.

- E se Hermione se recusasse? – perguntou Rony.

Harry apenas sorriu.

- Você é mesmo o rei das emboscadas, não? – comentou o amigo, claramente insatisfeito.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione mostrara a carta aos dois.

_"Caro Vítor,_

_Como vai? Há quanto tempo não nos falamos? Espero que esteja passando bem. Soube das novas? Casei! Lembra-se do Rony?_

_Enfim, sei que parece estranho, mas será que poderíamos nos encontrar? Precisava muito falar com você._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hermione Granger."_

Só havia uma palavra para descrever a expressão no rosto de Rony. Fúria.

- Anime-se! É a final da Taça Européia! – disse Harry ao amigo, já na noite seguinte. Eles estavam novamente no Cabeça de Javali, porém, desta vez, todo o grupo havia se reunido, ou seja, Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville.

- É... – respondeu Rony, fazendo uma expressão de "tanto faz". Mas Harry sabia que, por dentro, o amigo estava tendo que se segurar para não dançar pelo bar, ou quem sabe, arremessar uma cadeira contra a parede. Era uma mistura perigosa de animação e raiva, ambas disfarçadas.

A resposta de Krum havia chegado naquela manhã mesmo. A carta dizia:

"Cara Hermione,

Quantas saudades! Sim, soube que havia casado. Quanto a mim, estou bem, obrigado. Muito cansado com tantas partidas que tenho jogado ultimamente.

Não sei se sabe, mas tenho uma partida bem importante no domingo que vêm. É a final da Taça Européia.

Ao lado dos vestiários no estádio onde jogarei tem uma cantina muito boa. Poderíamos nos encontrar lá depois do jogo?

Felicidades,

Vítor Krum.

P.S.: Estou lhe enviando uma entrada de cortesia para o jogo, caso aceite o convite."

- Engraçado ele só ter mandado _uma_ entrada de cortesia, mesmo sabendo que ela está casada, não acha? – comentou Rony.

Harry preferiu ignorar esta indagação para não gerar mais problemas. Virando-se para os outros amigos, perguntou:

- E vocês, o que acham? A partida será no próximo domingo. Agente assiste ao jogo primeiro, depois eu, Rony e Hermione vamos até essa cantina e nos encontramos com o Krum. Aí explicamos tudo a ele e perguntamos onde fica o castelo de Durmstrang.

- Mas nós podemos ir ao jogo também? – perguntou Luna.

- Claro! – respondeu Harry. – Oficialmente não estaremos a trabalho. Apenas fãs de quadribol indo assistir a uma partida. Na verdade, quanto maior o grupo, melhor para o disfarce.

- Vou perguntar a McGonagall... – comentou Neville, animado.

- Ora, ela tem mais é que deixar você ir! – retrucou Rony. – O jogo será num domingo! Não tem aula em Hogwarts aos domingos!

- Eu irei, com certeza! – disse Luna.

- Não terei partida nem treino no próximo domingo. – disse Gina, sorrindo. – Também poderei ir. Já que fomos eliminadas da Taça Européia, ao menos assistir à final será uma consolação.

As Harpias de Holyhead haviam sido eliminadas nas quartas de final.

- E você, Hermione? Se não se sentir bem e recuperada, podemos cancelar tudo ou deixar para outro dia...

– Até domingo já devo estar bem melhor! Eu também irei, com certeza!

- Como assim, vai "com certeza"? – perguntou Rony, ao que Hermione retrucou imediatamente:

- Com quem você pensa que está falando?

Desnecessário dizer que os dois discutiram por alguns minutos, até que alguém finalmente conseguiu mudar de assunto, ficando os dois com a cara fechada o resto da noite.

A partida entre os Abutres de Vratsa e os Papagaios de Karasjok aconteceria no Estádio dos Abutres, na Bulgária, em uma área afastada do centro urbano de Vratsa.

Àquele domingo, Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna tomaram uma Chave de Portal no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia no Ministério e viam-se agora no meio de uma multidão de pessoas que seguiam para as arquibancadas a fim de garantir um bom lugar para assistir a final da Taça Européia de Quadribol.

- Vamos comprar os ingressos! – disse Harry animado, liderando o grupo até as bilheterias.

Harry precisava assumir que aquilo era mais que uma missão para ele. Havia assistido apenas a algumas partidas de Gina pelas Harpias de Holyhead aquele ano, apesar daquele ser, definitivamente, o seu hobby favorito. Com todo o trabalho que estava tendo na Sessão dos Aurores, ele simplesmente não tinha mais tempo para ir aos estádios.

Rony mantinha a atitude de desinteressado. De fato, a agitação dos outros, principalmente a de Hermione, parecia mais irritá-lo do que contagiá-lo.

Comprados os ingressos (exceto para Hermione, que já havia ganhado um de Krum), eles rumaram para a fila de fãs diante das entradas para as arquibancadas.

- Ingressos. – disse um funcionário do estádio na entrada, conferindo as entradas de todos. Um segundo funcionário passou um Detector de Segredos por eles.

Findo o processo de revista, eles subiram as escadas para um dos andares mais altos das arquibancadas. Quanto mais alto estivessem, melhor seria a vista para o jogo.

- Ali tem seis lugares juntos. – disse Gina, apontando para algumas cadeiras vazias.

Enquanto se ajeitavam, Harry comprou cerveja amanteigada e alguns salgadinhos para eles de um vendedor que passava entre as fileiras de cadeiras.

- Cerveja amanteigada e salgadinhos de estádio de quadribol. – resumiu Hermione. – Como é bom estar viva!

- Quer uma, Gina? – perguntou Harry, oferecendo uma garrafa à esposa.

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu-lhe. – Estou meio enjoada...

Naquele momento os jogadores dos Papagaios de Karasjok começaram a entrar em campo enquanto o narrador da partida gritava seus nomes, um a um. O chato, pensou Harry, seria ter que aguentar os comentários em búlgaro do narrador.

Em seguida os jogadores dos Abutres entraram voando no estádio e, mesmo sem entender, Harry deduziu que a grande massa de torcedores nos estádios gritava o nome do time. Afinal, os Abutres jogavam em casa.

A partida começou emocionante com os artilheiros dos Papagaios tomando a posse da goles, mas sendo imediatamente rechaçados por balaços enviados pelos batedores do time dos Abutres. A jogada resultaria em um rápido primeiro gol do time búlgaro. A torcida foi à loucura.

- Olha Harry! – disse Hermione, ao lado do amigo, apontando para um dos vendedores que passavam pelas fileiras de cadeiras. – Ele está vendendo fones de tradução simultânea!

Os fones não foram baratos, mas valeram à pena. Tudo o que o narrador da partida dizia em búlgaro era imediatamente e magicamente traduzido para o inglês.

"...OS IRMÃOS ARTILHEIROS HENRY E LARS JOHANSEN VÃO TROCANDO PASSES. CHEGA A MARCAÇÃO EM CIMA DELES. O PASSE É PARA MAUD E... ELA MARCA! O PLACAR ESTÁ EMPATADO. DEZ À DEZ!"

Vaias da torcida.

- Olha o Krum! – disse Harry, apontando o apanhador búlgaro. Ele havia feito uma manobra evasiva perigosa para desviar de um balaço lançado por um dos batedores noruegueses.

- Gosta de aparecer, não? – comentou Rony. – Nem precisava ter feito essa pose toda.

Hermione riu, achando graça dos ciúmes do marido.

Enquanto Krum desviava de mais um balaço, os artilheiros dos Abutres aproveitaram a falta de atenção sobre eles e marcaram novamente.

"MAIS UM BALAÇO NA NUCA DE UM DOS IRMÃOS JOHANSEN. YORDAN LECHKOV FICA COM A GOLES E... MARCA NOVAMENTE! OS ABUTRES ABREM UMA VANTAGEM DE 20 PONTOS!"

- Os batedores dos Papagaios nem querem saber de defenderem seus artilheiros. Só mandam balaços para cima do Krum. – comentou Gina com seu marido. – Se continuar assim, os Papagaios não vão conseguir marcar muitos gols e a vantagem pode aumentar muito.

Harry concordava com ela. Os Abutres tinham tudo para serem campeões. Eram um time muito bem entrosado, ágil e preciso. O fato dos batedores dos Papagaios só focarem o Krum, deixava seus próprios artilheiros desprotegidos, enquanto os artilheiros dos Abutres ficavam livres para marcar gols. 30 minutos depois a vantagem havia subido para 50 pontos.

"OITENTA A TRINTA PARA OS ABUTRES É O PLACAR AQUI EM VRATSA! E MAIS UM ATAQUE DOS PAPAGAIOS É FRUSTRADO POR UM BALAÇO! CONTRA ATAQUE RÁPIDO... GOL DOS ABUTRES! NOVENTA A TRINTA!"

Porém, naquele instante um balaço atingiu o Krum em cheio no braço esquerdo, quase o fazendo cair da vassoura. Ele mal conseguiu pedir tempo ao juiz.

Harry não pôde deixar de reparar em um sorrisinho no canto do rosto de Rony.

- Se Krum tiver quebrado o braço danou-se! – comentou Neville.

- Que nada! – disse Harry. – Na final daquela Copa Mundial na Inglaterra ele estava todo quebrado e ensanguentado, mas ainda assim capturou o pomo!

Quando os jogadores dos Abutres voltaram ao ar, Harry reparou que Krum segurava a vassoura apenas com o braço direito. O esquerdo, ele mantinha rente ao corpo, claramente quebrado.

Instantes depois o apanhador dos Papagaios deu uma guinada rápida, como se tivesse visto o pomo, mas era apenas uma finta para atrair a atenção dos batedores dos Abutres, deixando o caminho livre para os artilheiros do time de Karasjok marcarem.

- Foi uma boa sacada. – disse Rony, que até ali não havia feito nenhum comentário sobre a partida, diferentemente de todas as outras que Harry assistira ao lado dele.

Mas, para a surpresa de todos, um instante após o gol dos Papagaios, Krum que estava do outro lado do campo, fez um mergulho desesperado.

- É uma Finta de Wronski! Ninguém cai mais nessa. – comentou Rony, espertamente. – Ele só quer dar o troco no apanhador dos Papagaios...

- Não! Não é uma finta! Olha lá o pomo! – disse Harry, apontando para um pontinho dourado a um metro da grama.

Krum tirara a mão direita da vassoura, esticando-a para apanhar o pomo. Foi então que um balaço atingiu-o com toda a força nas costas. Ele tentou controlar seu vôo, mas era tarde, ele chocou-se com tudo no chão.

Fez-se um silêncio absoluto no estádio. Os jogadores estavam paralisados. Ninguém ao menos se atrevera sequer a respirar naqueles segundos.

Então Krum, ainda caído no chão, claramente sangrando muito, levantou o braço direito. Um brilho dourado era visível entre seus dedos fechados. Ele capturara o pomo!

"E TERMINA A PARTIDA! OS ABUTRES SÃO TRICAMPEÕES DA TAÇA EUROPÉIA!"

A zoeira no estádio foi geral. Confetes voavam para todos os lados. Os fãs disparavam centelhas coloridas de suas varinhas. Ninguém podia acreditar que os Abutres haviam ganhado a Taça Européia três vezes consecutivas! No total, aquele era o décimo título do time só naquela competição!

- Ele conseguiu! Ele conseguiu! – Cantavam Gina e Hermione, abraçadas, dando pulinhos. Harry aplaudia, sorrindo. Neville, ao comemorar, tropeçara na cadeira da frente e caíra sobre um fã dos Papagaios que estava furioso. Rony estava sentado com a cara emburrada e Luna analisava com estranha curiosidade um confete que caíra sobre seu cabelo.

Os jogadores dos Abutres pousaram ao lado de Krum, ainda caído, lentamente levantando-o.

Um curandeiro entrou correndo no campo, forçando uma poção pela garganta de Krum, fazendo-o parecer ligeiramente recuperado da queda.

Em seguida, alguns bruxos rapidamente carregaram um pódio enorme para o meio do campo. Os jogadores dos Abutres subiram no degrau mais alto, enquanto os jogadores dos Papagaios ficaram no degrau ao lado. Também estavam presentes os jogadores do União de Puddlemere, que haviam ficado em terceiro lugar e estavam ali para receberem as medalhas de bronze. Olívio Wood podia ser reconhecido entre eles.

- Ainda acho que o União merecia mais a prata que o bronze. – comentou Gina ao seu marido.

- Pois é... Mas deram azar de terem pegado os Abutres na semifinal...

Eles aplaudiram quando os jogadores do União receberam suas medalhas. Depois foi a vez dos jogadores do time de Karasjok. Quando os batedores do time receberam suas medalhas foram muito aplaudidos. A torcida sabia reconhecer um bom adversário.

No entanto, quando as medalhas de ouro e a Taça Européia foram entregues aos Abutres, a gritaria foi intensa. Harry podia sentir a torcida por todo o estádio batendo com os pés no chão com força para fazerem barulho. Era uma sensação incrível presenciar aquela paixão pelo esporte.

- Harry! – chamou Rony, pelo amigo. – Acorda! Os jogadores vão entrar nos vestiários daqui a pouco. Temos que nos apressar...

- Eles ainda vão dar uma volta pelo estádio carregando a Taça! – disse Harry, contrafeito.

- E nós vamos levar uma eternidade para sairmos destas arquibancadas e chegarmos a tal cantina! Vamos logo!

- Certo. – acabou concordando. Depois se voltou para os outros quatro amigos. – Hermione, você precisa vir com agente. Gina, Luna e Neville, se quiserem podem ficar aqui. Agente se encontra naquela área das Chaves de Portal, ok?

- Ah... não! Queremos ver o Krum também! – disse Gina. Luna e Neville concordaram.

- Nem pensar! – cortou Rony. – Não estamos indo lá para dá-lo os parabéns e pedir autógrafos... É assunto sério do ministério! Além do mais, vamos assustá-lo se chegarmos com um grupo enorme para vê-lo.

- Vocês realmente acham que ele vai parar para falar com vocês agora? – perguntou Hermione. – Ele pode parar para nos cumprimentar, mas não vai ficar respondendo a perguntas de aurores enquanto o resto do seu time comemora!

- Ele concordou em te ver, não foi? – disse Rony. – Por que não poderia responder a uma perguntinha simples?

- Veja o Krum! – disse Gina, apontando para o meio do campo.

Ao invés de montar novamente na vassoura para voar ao redor do estádio com o restante de seus companheiros de time, carregando a taça, Krum deixava os gramados rápida e sorrateiramente. Ia em direção aos vestiários.

- Ele está indo para a cantina, como disse que faria naquela carta. – disse Harry. – Temos que nos apressar. Vamos!

Sem mais discussões, os seis amigos começaram a descer as escadas que os levariam de volta ao salão de entrada do Estádio dos Abutres. Não fora nem um pouco fácil. Eles devem ter levado bem uns quinze minutos para chegarem lá embaixo.

- Se Krum não for um porco nojento, – começou Rony, enquanto se aproximavam da cantina – ele deve ter ido direto pro chuveiro. O que significa que ele ainda não deve ter chegado a tal cantina...

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que falava isso, eles avistaram uma figura andando próxima. Seguia na mesma direção do grupo, ou seja, para a cantina ao lado das entradas das arquibancadas. Era Krum. Tinha os cabelos molhados como se tivesse acabado de tomar banho e trajava agora vestes comportadas e sociais ao invés do uniforme dos Abutres.

Estranhamente, a cantina aparentava estar fechada. Krum, no entanto, abriu a porta e entrou, ainda sem reparar no grupo que se aproximava.

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Harry a Hermione.

Ela se aproximou da porta e bateu três vezes. Krum apareceu. O sorriso que mostrara a Hermione rapidamente amarelou quando ele reparou na presença dos outros cinco atrás dela.

- _Hermione? Harry? Que stá acontecende_? – perguntou ele com um forte sotaque. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que o olhar do jogador búlgaro pareceu se demorar um pouquinho mais sobre Rony.

- Vítor... – começou Hermione, calculando bem as palavras que iria dizer. – Precisamos conversar... É um assunto sério.

Krum tinha uma expressão de desapontamento no rosto que logo se tornou ligeira irritação.

Harry olhou por sobre os ombros do búlgaro e reparou em uma única mesa posta no centro da cantina. Estava forrada com uma toalha de mesa branca com dois pratos, duas taças e duas velas acesas. Será que Krum teria reservado à cantina só para eles e preparado um jantar romântico? Rony parecia pensar a mesma coisa, pois tinha o rosto muito vermelho e um olhar assassino.

- Você ouviu falar em um bruxo das trevas que cometeu alguns assassinatos na Inglaterra? – perguntou Hermione. – Os jornais estão o chamando de Vulto Encapuzado.

- _Ouvi dizerr... _– respondeu Krum, ainda lançando olhares de esguelha a Rony, vez ou outra. – _Que tem a verr comig, ou com vocês_?

- Harry e Rony estão investigando o caso. Acham que tem alguma coisa a ver com uma antiga diretora de Durmstrang. Eles precisam ir até o castelo para investigar mais...

Krum olhou incrédulo para a garota.

- _Vocês querrem que eu revele o segrrede mais antig de mim escola? Estan locos_?

Ele deu as costas ao grupo e com um movimento de varinha fez tudo que estava sobre a mesa desaparecer, exceto um copo, que permaneceu sobre a mesa, ainda vazio.

- Vítor, por favor! – disse Hermione, atravessando também a porta. Os outros a seguiram, mas continuaram às suas costas. – Ele tentou me matar!

Krum olhara assustado para ela. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando. Sentou em uma das cadeiras diante da mesa, então disse:

- _Eu soub que ele tentou matarr uma mulherr, mas naum sabia que erra você_.

Naquele instante um homem usando avental e um chapéu grande de cozinheiro entrou carregando uma bandeja com duas tigelas e uma garrafa. Sorrindo, dirigiu-se diretamente a mesa onde Krum agora estava sentado e falou algo em búlgaro. Harry havia se esquecido de retirar o fone de ouvido mágico que traduzia tudo para o inglês e pôde entender o que dissera:

- Aqui está, senhor Krum, rakia e shkembe chorba, como me pediu.

- Leve as sopas e deixe a bebida. – respondeu Krum, também em búlgaro.

O sorriso no rosto do cozinheiro desapareceu. Fora só então que ele reparou na presença dos outros. Deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa e voltou para a cozinha.

Krum encheu um copo com a bebida transparente e virou-o com uma golada só.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou Neville, que reparara tanto no cheiro diferente, porém interessante da sopa, como também na textura e cor amarelada da mesma.

- _Shkembe Chorba_. – respondeu Krum. – _É feite com trripas de corrdeirro_.

Neville fez uma expressão de nojo.

Krum virou mais um copo de bebida. Seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho.

- _O que querrem de mim_? – perguntou, olhando para Harry.

- Você já ouviu falar de Emilia Valeva? – perguntou-lhe o auror.

- _Clarro. Foi a prrimeirra mulherr e única nascida trrouxa a serr dirretorra de Durmstrang_.

- Que mais sabe sobre ela? – continuou Harry a perguntar.

- _Dizam que tinhe um filhe. Mas o que ela tem a verr com esse brruxo na Inglaterra_?

- Ele pode ser descendente dela. O que sabe sobre este filho?

- _Ninguém sabe nade, non é? Ninguém nunca o viu. Dizem que ele vivie escondide no castel, mas non se sabe onde_.

- Se descobríssemos para onde Emilia foi, talvez encontrássemos o rastro de seus descendentes, o que, possivelmente, levaria ao Vulto Encapuzado. – explicou Harry.

- _Non é um risque muito grrand parra uma pista ton frraca_? – indagou Krum.

- Talvez. – retrucou Harry. – Mas é a única pista que temos.

Krum virou mais um copo da bebida.

- _Tem um prroblem_. – disse ele.

- Qual é? – perguntou Harry.

- _Non posso dizerr onde fica o castel_.

Rony, que estava de braços cruzados e a cara fechada, bufou:

- Sabia que não ia ajudar...

- _Non é isso_. – retrucou Krum. – _Dizerr onde fica o castel non torrna-o visível parra vocês. Eu prrecise mostrrar o castel_.

- É parecido com o feitiço fidélius? – perguntou Hermione.

- _Sim, mas é diferrente. Non basta dizerr o enderreço. Tenho que mostrrar_.

- Sei como é... – comentou Harry para Hermione. – Com o castelo dos Ivanovi foi a mesma coisa. Eu não vi o castelo até um membro da família me apontar a direção.

- _Posso levá-los lá. Mas non hoje. Amanhã. E trragam vassourras e roupas de frrio. Vai serr uma viagem difícil..._

E como seria... Harry não fazia ideia de como seria...


	10. Capítulo X

**Nota**: Quase um ano sem atualizações... Culpa do último semestre de uma faculdade de Direito e Prova da OAB! Agora, já formado e a meio caminho da carteira da OAB, sou oficialmente, um desempregado! Kkk Tempo para escrever fanfics! rs...

**Capítulo X – Do gelo e neve**

Quando Neville Longbottom avistou pela primeira vez a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts naquele 1º de setembro de 1991 ele não fazia a menor ideia de que se formaria sete anos depois como herói da batalha que culminaria n'A Queda de Voldemort.

Dos prêmios que ganhou por seu papel único na resistência contra Aquele-Que-Caiu incluem-se a Medalha Alvo Dumbledore de Serviços Especiais prestados à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, prêmio criado especialmente para os poucos que lutaram naquele dia fatídico, uma Órdem de Merlim, 1ª Classe do Ministério da Magia inglês, além de uma Placa de Honra ao Mérito, concedida pelo Conselho Internacional de Bruxos.

Não é preciso que se diga quão orgulhosa Augusta Longbottom ficou.

Mesmo assim, Neville teve mais com o que se preocupar após a Batalha de Hogwarts do que os preparativos para uma formatura que ocorreria dentro de um castelo destruído.

Por pouco mais de dois anos, Neville trabalhou incessantemente ao lado de Harry, Rony, bem como de Quim Shacklebolt e outros aurores, caçando os remanescentes Comensais da Morte. Eles invadiram cavernas, subjugaram gigantes à solta no mundo dos trouxas, participaram de um longo trabalho de recolhimento e transferência de todos os dementadores da Inglaterra para uma ilha coberta de encantamentos ao norte do país, testemunhou e votou pela condenação de diversos bruxos que auxiliaram de alguma forma com os esquemas de Voldemort, enfim, teve dois anos bem agitados.

Mas ele não podia negar que sua paixão eram suas plantas mágicas.

Quando a Professora Minerva McGonagall, nova diretora de Hogwarts, convidou-o para se tornar o novo professor de Herbologia com a aposentadoria da Professora Sprout, Neville deixou o grupo de Aurores, porém certo de que seu trabalho estava mais do que cumprido. Ainda havia Magia das Trevas escondida na Inglaterra, é claro, mas ou estava subjugada, ou escondida, com medo de dar as caras.

Àquela noite, Neville precisava assumir que voltara a se preocupar, quase tanto quanto na época da Segunda Guerra dos Bruxos. Harry, Rony e Vítor Krum haviam engajado em uma viagem complicada, atrás de pistas do assassino do Sr. Diggory e não deviam fazer a mínima ideia do que ocorrera dentro do Ministério da Magia há poucas horas. O escândalo fora geral. Neville sentiu um arrepio na nuca só de lembrar. _Tomara que Harry e Rony resolvam logo esse caso_, pensou.

Quando a notícia chegou à Hogwarts, a professora McGonagall anunciou que não haveria aula no dia seguinte, para manter luto, é claro. Afinal, a vítima havia sido aluna da escola. Coitada...

Mas ser professor de Herbologia significava nunca poder descansar. Mesmo que não houvesse aula no dia seguinte, algumas plantas da estufa três precisavam de cuidados, ou, do contrário, acordariam murchas no dia seguinte.

E foi de uma das janelas abertas para o luar da estufa três que Neville visualizou a sombra daquele homem que se aproximava a passos largos, claramente se movendo o mais rápido que podia, já que carregava algum peso nos braços.

Neville levou a mão à sua varinha sobre a mesinha ao lado e se agachou para se esconder. Quem seria o invasor e como conseguira adentrar nos terrenos de Hogwarts?

Foi quando o indivíduo saiu da sombra das árvores e passou sob a forte luz da lua cheia daquela noite. Seus cabelos negros despenteados eram inconfundíveis, assim como os cabelos cor de fogo da mulher que carregava nos braços.

- Harry! – gritou Neville, correndo para fora da estufa três e indo de encontro ao amigo. – Harry! O que aconteceu?

- Neville! – Harry pareceu aliviado em vê-lo. – Graças a Deus você está acordado! Preciso de mandrágoras!

- Mandrágoras? Mas pra que você... – Foi então que ele olhou melhor para o corpo inerte de Gina nos braços de Harry e percebeu porque seu amigo parecia estar carregando algo tão pesado. A barriga de Gina, e somente sua barriga, estava dura como uma pedra. Os braços, suas pernas e a cabeça pendiam molemente do colo de Harry.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Neville.

- Não há tempo! Precisamos curá-la! – Era inconfundível o tom de pânico na voz de Harry.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Era a Professora McGonagall. Ela devia ter avistado Harry entrando nos terrenos da escola da janela de seu escritório e se apressara para ir ao seu encontro.

- A barriga de Gina foi petrificada. - Explicou Harry.

A expressão no rosto da diretora ficou meio segundo na de completa perplexidade, mas não mais que isso, porque logo passou a ostentar um olhar de puro alerta. Sacou a varinha de um bolso interno das vestes e conjurou um gato prateado, que deslizou na direção do castelo a uma velocidade inacreditável.

- Pedi a Madame Pomfrey que acordasse e apanhasse em seu estoque o restante da poção que usamos para restaurar os petrificados no ano que a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta. Ela estará nos aguardando. Vamos, Potter.

Assim saíram os três correndo destrambelhados pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, na direção do Salão de Entrada. A diretora à frente, ágil como seu patrono, Harry atrás, fazendo um esforço descomunal para carregar Gina no colo, e Neville por último, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Harry não sabia por que não carregava Gina através de magia. Seria simples conjurar um feitiço locomotor para transportar a esposa sem sofrimento. Por alguma estranha razão, ele queria carregá-la com os próprios braços, quase como se, mantendo-a junto ao seu corpo, ele pudesse evitar que algo pior lhe acontecesse. Além do mais, a dor e o cansaço lhe pareciam merecidos. Era sua culpa que Gina fora amaldiçoada. Toda sua.

Ninguém falou nada até chegarem a Ala Hospitalar, cuja porta já estava aberta à espera deles, com uma Madame Pomfrey aflita lá dentro. Ela tinha nas mãos um estranho frasco contendo um estranho líquido amarelado.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou a funcionária da escola. – Mas o que aconteceu? Aqui, Potter, coloque-a aqui! Você tem sorte de ter sobrado um pouco de Poção Restauradora de mandrágoras daquele ataque de basilisco!

- Foi justamente o que imaginei.

Harry depositou Gina sobre o leito apontado por Madame Pomfrey.

- Agora esperem lá fora. Aqui só vão me atrapalhar.

A professora McGonagall deixou Neville e Harry passarem primeiro, depois, seguindo-os, fechou a porta às suas costas.

Harry caminhava de um lado a outro do corredor, enquanto Neville olhava espantado para uma armadura próxima.

- Tenho certeza de que ela ficará bem, Harry. – consolou-o a diretora. – Enquanto isso, por que não nos conta o que aconteceu? E, afinal, por que você a trouxe aqui e não ao St. Mungus? Tenho certeza de que Papoula é capaz de curá-la, mas não me venha com essa história de que você imaginava que havia sobrado um pouco de Poção Restauradora daquele ano em que a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta!

Harry não conseguia encarar a diretora.

- É culpa minha que Gina esteja assim. Se eu não tivesse... Se tivesse sido mais prudente...

Ele tomou coragem e olhou dentro dos olhos da diretora. A expressão dela era reconfortante, quase como um encontro com Dumbledore após uma longa confusão, sabendo que tudo acabaria bem agora.

Juntando todas as forças que ainda lhe sobravam, o jovem Potter começou a elucidar os eventos daquela noite.

- Vítor Krum nos levou à Durmstrang. Bem, acho que o resultado da missão não foi exatamente o que eu esperava...

**07 horas atrás**

Harry e Rony aparataram dentro do Salão Principal do Estádio dos Abutres de Vratsa, onde haviam combinado de se encontrarem com Vítor Krum. Os dois já usavam pesados casacos e tinham vassouras em mãos. Harry precisara pegar emprestado a Firebolt 2.0 de Gina. Sua esposa fora extremamente relutante em deixá-lo levar sua preciosa vassoura, mas acabou por ceder.

- Se quebrá-la, como fez com sua Nimbus 3000, ou perdê-la, vai se virar para arrumar outra! – disse, colocando sua preciosa vassoura nas mãos do marido, pouco antes dele desaparatar. – As Harpias que me deram essa vassoura, como parte do meu contrato de jogadora e, se eu aparecer para o treino na próxima semana sem ela, estarei ferrada!

Já no estádio ao lado de Rony, talvez em um dia comum os dois fossem alvos de olhares curiosos, mas não àquela noite. Os Abutres ainda estavam em ritmo de comemoração pelo título conquistado na noite anterior e, como sempre faziam após serem campeões em algum torneio, abriam o estádio para torcedores trazerem suas vassouras e comemorarem dentro do campo, soltando rojões e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. Não era uma comemoração muito segura, mas era um sucesso de audiência.

No entanto, era perfeito para Harry e Rony permanecerem despercebidos no meio da multidão que se dirigia para o campo.

- Onde foi mesmo que ele falou para agente ficar? – perguntou Rony.

- Perto daquela lanchonete. – Harry apontou para um pequeno restaurante mais à frente. Não era o mesmo que Krum havia convidado Hermione para jantar. Era um estabelecimento menor, somente com balcão e bancos que parecia vender comida do tipo _fast-food._

Enquanto esperavam, vários torcedores passaram por eles, uns mais bêbados que os outros, cantando hinos do time, tomando bebidas bem mais fortes que cerveja amanteigada e dando vassouradas uns nas cabeças dos outros, mas ninguém parecia se incomodar muito com isso.

- Oi. – disse uma voz rouca atrás deles.

- Viva os Abutres! Ah... É você. – dissera Rony. Ele tentara disfarçar, pensando que um torcedor fanático se aproximara, mas quando viu quem era deixou a cautela de lado. Sua confusão se deu pela forma com que Krum se disfarçara. Estava usando um casaco cinza com um largo capuz que cobria seu rosto com uma sombra, deixando apenas seu troncudo nariz à mostra.

De fato, ele era provavelmente o único que seria capaz de atrair atenção no meio daquela confusão, tendo sido o herói da vitória na noite anterior. Além do mais, os jogadores nunca se juntavam aos torcedores para comemorar um título daquela forma. Se Krum fosse visto, provavelmente todos ali pulariam em cima dele e seria impossível seguirem com seus planos para aquela noite.

- _Vamos logo, antes que me vejam... Vamos entrrar escondidos nos vestiárrios_.

Os três pegaram o caminho para os vestiários, desviando-se dos jogadores que iam em direção ao campo de jogo, que gritavam os nomes dos jogadores dos Abutres, principalmente o de Krum, sem desconfiarem que estavam esbarrando no próprio.

A entrada para os vestiários estava trancada e havia um guarda prostrado diante da grade que impedia os torcedores de entrarem. Krum levantou o rosto parcialmente, só o suficiente para a luz revelar seu rosto apenas para o guarda, que fez cara de espanto e soltou uma exclamação que se misturou com os gritos dos torcedores.

Krum falou alguma coisa em búlgaro para o homem que, por fim, conteve a sua excitação sem chamar mais atenção, abrindo a grade de segurança para os três passarem e fechando-a logo atrás de Rony, que vinha por último.

- _Disse a ele parra non deixarr ninguém mais entrrarr..._ – explicou Krum.

Quando chegaram aos vestiários do time, Harry pode ver um brilho de excitação percorrer os olhos de Rony. Ele era um grande fã de quadribol afinal, e entrar nos vestiários do atual campeão europeu era uma regalia que nem mesmo os maiores torcedores dos Abutres jamais tiveram.

- Então Krum, onde fica o castelo de Durmstrang? – perguntou Harry.

- _Pom_, - começou Krum, indo até seu armário e retirando sua vassoura lá de dentro. Novamente Harry pôde perceber um olhar cobiçoso em Rony ao avistar a vassoura de Krum. – _non é fácil chegarr lá. Vou levá-los por aparrataçon acompanhada_.

Harry prontamente segurou um dos braços de Krum. Rony pareceu mais hesitante. Não parecia querer confiar no búlgaro, mas por fim, segurou no mesmo braço que Harry segurava.

Um instante depois os dois estavam rodopiando, sendo puxados pelo braço de Krum até que caíram no chão gelado coberto de neve.

Enquanto se levantava, batendo em seu casaco para limpá-lo da neve, Harry pensava que deveria ter arrumado roupas ainda mais grossas porque, apesar do céu ensolarado, o frio era intenso.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Rony, tremendo.

- Ostrov Zapadnyy Kamenyy_. Uma ilhe no norrte da Russia_.

Harry olhou à sua volta, analisando o local onde haviam aparatado. Havia uma construção de estacas de madeira de aproximadamente quinze metros, com uma escada bem suspeita também de madeira que levava a um farol rudimentar no topo. Reparou também que estavam em uma praia, mas ao invés de areia, a costa era coberta de neve. Havia também um porto em condições ligeiramente melhores do que o farol. Ele se estendia uns 30 metros para dentro do mar. Não havia barcos ancorados por perto, mas uma bóia era visível à distância, quase a duzentos metros para o meio do oceano.

- _É aqui que os alunes de Durmstrang se reúnem parra irrem a escola_.

- Como chegam aqui? E como vão para a escola? – perguntou Harry, curioso, lembrando-se do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- _Chave de Porrtal. Cada alune de Durmstrang recebe um tíquete dourrado quando começamos. Esse tíquete se transforrma em uma Chave de Porrtal quando este farrol se acende e nos trrás aqui. Enton vamos até aquele porto e pegamos várrios barrcos menorres até aquele navio que vocês virram no Torrneio Trribrruxo, que fica ancorrado mais no fundo._

- Interessante. – comentou Harry. – Mas afinal, onde fica o castelo?

- _Mais parra o norrte. E como as aulas já começarram, o navio já está atrracado lá. Agorra vamos. Ainda está de dia, mas quando o sol se porr vai ficarr muito frrio_.

- E já não está muito frio? – perguntou Rony, com os braços cruzados, tremendo devido à baixa temperatura.

O problema com o horário era um empecilho. Eles não podiam voar muito de noite porque morreriam congelados, mas também não podiam chegar muito cedo à escola, já que os alunos ainda estariam andando pelo castelo. O melhor seria chegar logo depois do toque de recolher, e aguardar um pouco até que os corredores ficassem vazios para entrarem.

Os três montaram em suas vassouras e decolaram. Só de respirar aquele ar frio já fazia os pulmões arderem. Quando alcançaram uma altitude bem elevada, Harry pensou que não sentia um frio daqueles desde que tivera que mergulhar em um lago congelado para apanhar a espada de Godric Griffyndor.

Nada foi dito durante a viagem. Harry achava que não conseguiria mover um músculo sequer. Toda sua força estava em manter-se agarrado em sua vassoura. Pelo canto do olho, ele pode ver Rony na mesma situação que ele. À frente, Krum parecia mais tranquilo. Às vezes apontava para determinadas direções, a fim de corrigir o curso do vôo.

Mais de cem metros para baixo, Harry podia ver que o número de blocos de gelo aumentava quanto mais iam para o norte. Uma hora depois, quando o sol estava quase se pondo, eles avistaram uma ilha à frente. Parecia uma grande geleira, mas era possível ver um pouco de verde dos pinheiros que formavam uma pequena floresta na parte sul da ilha. Além dela, tudo que Harry via era uma longa extensão de neve com poucos relevos, rodeada por pequenas montanhas congeladas.

Entre a floresta e a primeira montanha do lado leste havia um porto tal qual o anterior, provavelmente por onde os alunos desembarcavam. Ancorado há uns 100 metros do porto, estava o navio que levara os alunos de Durmstrang à Hogwarts para o Torneio Tribruxo.

- _Vamos pousarr_! – gritou Krum. Harry e Rony mal puderam ouvi-lo com o zumbido do vento.

Eles baixaram a altitude e pousaram na costa sul da ilha. À frente deles, logo depois da pequena praia de neve, era o início da floresta de pinheiros. O porto que Harry avistara anteriormente ficava a uns quinhentos metros a leste dali.

- Eu não vi castelo nenhum nesta ilha. – comentou Rony, descendo de sua vassoura.

- _Como eu disse, eu tenho que mostrrar... Agorra vamos. Mantenham suas varrinhas em maons_.

Os três entraram na floresta com suas vassouras na mão esquerda, e a varinha na direita. Krum ia à frente, brandindo sua varinha, vez ou outra, para cortar plantações do caminho.

- _Essa florresta non é como a de Hogwarts, mas tambám non é muito segurra._

- Não há aranhas, há? – perguntou Rony, percorrendo o chão com os olhos, ligeiramente exaltado.

- _Clarro que há arranhas. Mas non son acrromântulas_.

- E por que não podemos passar por aquele caminho que sai do porto? – perguntou Rony, referindo-se a uma ruela que levava até o centro da ilha que passava ao lado direito da floresta.

- _Porrque é vigiada..._ – respondeu Krum.

Eles caminharam floresta adentro por pouco menos que meia hora. De fato, era uma floresta bem menor que a dos terrenos de Hogwarts e o maior perigo que encontraram, além de uma serpente que Krum jogou longe com um movimento da varinha, foi uma aranha caranguejeira que quase fez Rony gritar.

Quando chegaram à orla do outro lado da floresta, Harry avistou pela segunda vez a área aberta coberta de neve, mas sem nenhuma construção. Havia uma pequena montanha do lado leste da ilha, e outra ligeiramente maior do lado oeste. Ao norte e bem ao longe, era possível avistar uma praia que devia ter quase um quilômetro de extensão.

- _Aqui está, o castele de Durmstrang_. – Disse Krum, apontando para o meio da ilha.

Mais preparado para os efeitos produzidos pela quebra daquele encantamento, dessa vez Harry não se espantou tanto quanto com o castelo dos Ivanovi. Do puro gelo e neve, uma construção de pedra, que segundos atrás lhe era invisível, começou a surgir na paisagem, tapando a vista para a praia ao norte. Ao seu lado, Rony soltou uma exclamação, deu um passo atrás e tropeçou em uma pedra.

Krum não conseguiu conter uma curta risada.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Nota:** Agradecimentos pelas reviews que ainda mantém essa fic viva!

**Capítulo XI – **_**Interpretatio Litterae**_

O único som que cortava o silêncio da noite era o das cigarras que cantavam. Harry, Rony e Krum aguardavam sob as copas e atrás dos troncos de uma pequena floresta de pinheiros cobertos de neve em uma ilha quase toda congelada.

- _No verron, a neve derrete um pouco e nós temos um pouco de grrama._ – Disse Krum enquanto fazia uma rápida análise de toda a ilha por detrás dos pinheiros.

- Será que dá para a gente falar sobre o plano? – interrompeu Rony, sem esconder o mau-humor desde que tropeçara em uma pedra.

- Bem, são nove horas da noite agora. – disse Harry, olhando para o relógio que a Sra. Weasley havia lhe dado alguns anos atrás. – Acha que ainda tem algum aluno perambulando pelos corredores da escola?

- _Non_. – respondeu Krum. – _Já passou do horrárrio do toque de recolherr. Mas ainda pode haverr algum prrofessor, ou o Sr. Dezhnyov._

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Harry.

- _O Morrdomo. Ele cuida do castel_.

- Vocês têm um mordomo? – perguntou Rony, fazendo cara de riso.

- _Est é só um título. Ele é responsável pela segurrança do castel, garrantir que as entrradas estejam fechadas e outrras cousas._

- E como fazemos para entrar no castelo? – perguntou Harry.

- _Tem uma entrrada escondida. O Morrdomo non conhece. Descobrri quando tinha quatorrze anos, quando fugia escondide parra jogarr quadrribol na prraia._

- E onde é essa passagem secreta? – Rony perguntou, impaciente.

- Lá! – Krum apontou para a base da montanha congelada do lado oeste da ilha. Estava coberta de neve. – _Ela gerralmente fica coberta de neve, mas eu sei onde é._

- O que estamos esperando então? – Rony continuava impaciente. Harry desconfiava que a risadinha de Krum quando Rony tropeçou pudesse ter algo a ver com isso.

Eles andaram em direção a área oeste da ilha, mas sem sair da orla da floresta. A caminhada era difícil porque a camada de neve sobre o chão ficava maior quanto mais se aproximavam da base da montanha e suas botas de viagem insistiam em afundar.

- Como vocês aguentavam esse frio? – perguntou Rony, a cara amarrada, e os braços cruzados, em uma inútil tentativa de se aquecer.

- _O castel tem um sistema de aquecimento_. – respondeu Krum. – _Com o tempe você acostuma... A entrrada é logo ali._

A subida era um pouco íngreme até o local indicado por Krum. Eles contornaram uma grande rocha e se equilibraram segurando no tronco do único pinheiro próximo.

Harry viu Krum sacar sua varinha e apontá-la para a rocha que eles haviam acabado de contornar, murmurando:

- _Lapis Levis._

A rocha, que devia pesar quase uma tonelada, levitou-se no ar como uma pena após Krum pronunciar o encantamento. Sob a sua fraca sombra, Harry e Rony puderam avistar um buraco grande o suficiente para que eles pudessem passar.

Krum adiantou-se e escorregou para dentro do buraco, ainda com a rocha levitada sobre sua cabeça. Harry foi o próximo, seguido de perto por Rony.

Dentro do buraco, os três se achavam em um local de escuridão total. Harry não conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente. A única fonte de luz, mesmo que bem fraca, era a que vinha do buraco aberto sob a rocha.

- _Finite Levis. – _murmurou Krum.

A rocha voltou ao solo, tapando por completo a passagem. A escuridão agora era assustadora.

- _Lumus_ – murmuram os três em uníssono.

Um corredor sem fim surgiu diante deles. As paredes eram de pedra e haviam várias tochas apagadas por toda a sua extensão, espaçadas entre si. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi o teto ornamentado. Parecia ser uma serpente gigantesca mordendo um dragão no pescoço. A coincidência não passou por despercebida.

- Krum, você sabe que símbolo é este no teto? – perguntou Harry ao outro.

- _Há uma porta dentrro do castel com este símbolo, mas ninguém nunca entrrou lá. Está trrancada há séculos. Já ouvi dizerrem até que há um cemitérrio de antigos dirretores lá dentrro, mas non sei... A sala é simplesmente impenetrrável_.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntou Rony ao amigo, desconfiado.

- Parece muito com o símbolo da família Ivanovi. – respondeu Harry. – Exceto que no brasão deles, a serpente não morde o pescoço do dragão. Que estranho...

Krum e Rony olhavam para Harry sem palavras. Estava um pouco mais quente ali, mas Rony parecia mais interessado em saber se o teto era resistente o bastante para aguentar a quantidade de neve sobre eles lá em cima do que do desenho que o ornamentava.

- Vamos, Harry. Lembra do que viemos fazer aqui?

- Claro, claro. – respondeu o amigo, desviando o olhar do ornamento e juntando-se aos outros dois na caminhada pelo corredor.

- _Non é muito longe. Uns dez minutes andando._ – explicou Krum, antes mesmo que alguém perguntasse.

Caminharam em silêncio e mais rápido do que antes, pois agora o chão não estava coberto de neve. A passagem parecia descer a montanha, até se nivelar, provavelmente já abaixo do castelo. Harry não pode deixar de reparar que o símbolo com a serpente mordendo o pescoço do dragão continuava a aparecer, vez ou outra, no teto acima. Era algo curioso. Emília Valeva, ou Emília Ivanova, viveu no castelo dos Ivanovi antes de brigar com o marido e se juntar ao quadro docente de Durmstrang. Será que aquela passagem tinha algo a ver com ela? Seria pura coincidência?

Ele não teve muito tempo para pensar em uma teoria mais elaborada. Logo chegaram ao fim do corredor, onde encontraram um alçapão no teto, logo acima de uma escada de escalar feita com alguns buracos na parede.

- _Este alçapon vai nos levarr parra dentrro de um banheirro de prrofessorres. Ele non é muito usado, porque a sale dos prrofessorres tem um banheirro prróprrio. Non sei porrque prroibirram a entrrada de estudantes neste banheirro..._

- Como descobriu a passagem? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- _Me escondende do Sr. Dezhnyov._

- Vamos deixar nossas vassouras aqui. – sugeriu Harry.

- Ok. – responderam os outros dois e eles colocaram as vassouras rente à parede, a um canto da passagem.

Krum, então, adiantou-se para ser o primeiro a subir. Ele encaixou o pé direito em uma abertura na parede, as duas mãos em outras aberturas mais acima e deu impulso. O teto não estava muito acima do chão, por isso não era uma grande escalada. Quando alcançou o alçapão, Krum esticou o braço para empurrá-lo para cima, esgueirando-se para dentro do banheiro.

Harry subiu em seguida. Tudo o que podia ver era o rosto de Krum aguardando-o com a mão esticada para auxiliá-lo, e o teto do banheiro mais além. Quando terminou de colocar os pés sobre o chão do banheiro, voltou-se para ajudar Rony, que já o alcançava.

Quando Krum fechou o alçapão após a passagem de Rony, ficou claro o motivo pelo qual não era fácil identificá-lo. A parte de cima do alçapão encaixava-se em perfeita harmonia com o desenho do chão, que parecia ser idêntico ao ornamento do teto do corredor que haviam acabado de deixar. Quase não havia falhas entre a abertura e o restante do chão.

- Não é difícil entender por que este banheiro nunca é usado. Parece o da Murta-Que-Geme! – comentou Rony.

- Pois é. – completou Harry. – Péssima iluminação, fedor de esgoto, privadas entupidas e passagem secreta. É mesmo idêntico ao banheiro da Murta.

Os dois não puderam conter as risadas.

- Psiu! – fez Krum em desaprovação para os dois. Ele agora abria uma fresta da porta do banheiro para espiar se havia alguém lá fora.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – disse Harry, depois diminuiu sua voz a um sussurro e perguntou ao búlgaro: – Tem alguém aí fora?

- _Acho que non._ – respondeu Krum, abrindo um pouco mais a porta e fazendo um sinal para os outros dois o seguirem.

Eles passaram lenta e silenciosamente pela porta para um dos corredores. Por dentro, o castelo de Durmstrang parecia bem menos com o castelo de Hogwarts. Era bem mais frio (apesar de não tão frio quanto do lado de fora), as paredes eram bem menos ornamentadas e até então Harry não vira nenhum quadro nas paredes, nem armaduras nos cantos dos corredores. Na verdade, se havia algo do castelo de Hogwarts que lembrava o castelo de Durmstrang eram as masmorras.

- _A porta com o drragon e a serrpente fica logo ali._ – comentou Krum, num sussurro, apontando um corredor logo à frente, à direita.

- Vamos começar por lá, então. – respondeu Harry, praticamente só mexendo os lábios, sem fazer barulhos. Ele se indagava se deveria pegar sua capa de invisibilidade que, no momento, encontrava-se guardada sob seu casaco de viagem. No entanto, tinha certeza que a capa não seria grande o suficiente para cobrir ele, Rony e Krum. Seria egoísmo de sua parte ficar invisível e deixar os outros dois vulneráveis.

Mal avançaram poucos metros e começaram a ouvir passos vindos do próprio corredor que Krum acabara de apontar anteriormente. Os três se voltaram correndo para o banheiro. Rony foi o primeiro a chegar. Virou a maçaneta e já estava se adiantando para dentro, quando, por força de um feitiço, a porta se fechou novamente, jogando-o, juntamente com Harry e Krum, para trás.

- Krum? – perguntou um homem careca, de mais de dois metros de altura, pele bem branca e bem forte. Trajava um terno bem alinhado e uma gravata borboleta. Seu braço direito estava erguido a meia altura segurando sua varinha. Claramente foi o autor do feitiço que bateu a porta do banheiro contra Rony.

O homem perguntou alguma coisa à Krum em búlgaro ou russo, Harry não sabia dizer. Krum permaneceu calado. Um olhar de espanto. Rony fez um rápido movimento ao seu lado e Harry o ouviu murmurando.

- _Estupefaça_!

Mas o homem de terno fora mais rápido que Rony. Rebatera seu feitiço e lançara uma nova maldição estuporante contra seu ofensor. Rony caiu inconsciente ao lado de Harry.

Naquele momento, Krum e Harry não pensaram duas vezes. Sacaram suas varinhas deram combate ao homem que, Harry agora deduzia, devia ser o mordomo do qual Krum falara mais cedo. Feitiços ricocheteavam pelas paredes do castelo e Harry só podia imaginar quanto tempo levaria até que mais alguém aparecesse no local para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Um feitiço atingiu um grande brasão que estava pendurado na parede. Duas espadas estavam cruzadas sobre o brasão e uma delas foi lançada pelo feitiço pelo corredor. Krum desviou-se na hora que a espada ia lhe atingir em cheio no rosto, mas terminou com o ombro cortado. Naquele momento, Harry conseguira atordoar o mordomo, que caiu, inerte, no chão.

Vários novos passos eram audíveis vindos do corredor ao norte.

- _Vamos! _– exaltou Krum, desesperado, segurando o ombro esquerdo ensanguentado com a mão que também empunhava a varinha.

- _Enervate!_ – Harry murmurou, apontando sua varinha para o peito de Rony, que acordou num susto.

- O maldito me atordoou! – foi a primeira coisa que Rony disse ao acordar, com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

- Eu sei. Eu vi! – disse Harry. – Agora levanta! Temos que ir! Tem mais gente vindo!

Rony levantou-se de um salto. Harry olhou para trás e viu que Krum estava alterando a memória do mordomo. Era uma ideia sensata. Quando terminou, juntou-se correndo aos outros dois e eles entraram às pressas no banheiro da passagem secreta. Krum adiantou-se para abrir o alçapão e os três pularam lá dentro, sem se importar em descer a escada. Rony caíra de mau jeito e Harry pode ouvir alguma coisa em sua perna se partindo. Ele soltara uma exclamação de dor e já se aprontava para berrar um palavrão, quando Harry cobriu-lhe a boca.

- Psiu! – fez para o amigo, com o dedo indicador sobre a própria boca, indicando silêncio.

Eles podiam ouvir passos no banheiro lá em cima e alguma pessoas falando. Não dava para ouvir bem o que falavam. Krum subiu a escada o suficiente para quase colar o ouvido no alçapão. Após alguns minutos, desceu de volta e disse, num sussurro:

- _Já saírram do banheirro. Acho melhor irmos emborra também!_

- De jeito nenhum! – respondeu Harry. – Não vim até aqui para nada!

Ele retirou de dentro de sua capa de viagem sua capa de invisibilidade. Depois retirou suas botas de viagem.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rony do chão, onde permanecera caído, claramente sentindo fortes dores na perna direita, que agora segurava com as duas mãos. – E pra que está tirando as botas?

- Vou subir lá e achar a tal porta com esse símbolo com o dragão e a serpente. E a bota é muito pesada. Faz muito barulho.

- _Você non entende. A porrta está trrancada. Ninguém nunca abrriu!_

- Justamente! – disse Harry, jogando a capa de invisibilidade sobre sua cabeça e se adiantando para subir a escada. Abriu o alçapão e esgueirou-se para dentro do banheiro. Krum estava certo. Não havia mais ninguém ali dentro, mas ele podia ouvir passos lá fora e pessoas conversando em algum idioma que Harry desconhecia.

Por sorte, o último a sair do banheiro havia deixado a porta semiaberta. Talvez Harry pudesse passar pelo espaço aberto.

Havia alguém montando guarda do lado de fora. Parecia um professor. Ele andava de um lado para o outro no corredor, com as mãos nas costas. Harry precisaria ser muito silencioso. Qualquer barulhinho atrairia sua atenção.

Lentamente, prendeu a respiração para murchar a barriga e passou de lado pela porta entreaberta. Do lado de fora, encostou as costas contra a parede do lado direito do corredor e foi andando de lado em direção a entrada que Krum mostrara mais cedo que, supostamente, o levaria ao seu destino.

Harry não sabia o porquê, mas achava que poderia abrir a dita porta. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se da entrada para a Câmara Secreta. Desde a morte de Voldemort, ele nunca mais conseguira falar em língua de cobras e duvidava que se lembraria como que se diz "abra" nesse idioma terrível. Mas se lembrava de outra coisa. Uma coisa que ainda estava fresca em sua memória.

Assim que virou o corredor, Harry avistou a porta mencionada por Krum. Parecia uma porta comum, mas era ornamentada com um enorme dragão e uma serpente que lhe mordia o pescoço. Não podia ser coincidência que aquela sala estava tão próxima da passagem secreta. Dessa vez, Harry se lembrou do salgueiro-lutador e da Casa dos Gritos.

Talvez houvesse alguém bem mais à frente no corredor. Harry pensou ter ouvido passos ligeiramente distantes. Voltou-se então para a porta e, por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, passou a mão sobre o ornamento. Virou a maçaneta, mas, como era de se esperar, nada aconteceu. Deu mais uma olhada para os dois lados do corredor. Somente a sombra do professor que fazia guarda no outro corredor era visível, além de uma curva à esquerda. Harry então se voltou novamente para a porta e murmurou as palavras que estava ansioso por dizer:

- _Kogo e jápala zmiyá, toy i ot gúshter se boí_.

O inconfundível som de uma trava de segurança se destravando cortou o silêncio no corredor. Harry pode ver a sombra do professor parando um instante no corredor ao lado, provavelmente tentando interpretar o ruído que ouvira. Harry não pensou duas vezes, virou a maçaneta e se adiantou para dentro da sala, trancando a trava novamente, já do lado de dentro.

Parou um instante com o ouvido colado na porta para ouvir se alguém se aproximava do lado de fora, mas não ouviu som algum. O professor, provavelmente, não deve ter desconfiado daquela porta que, de acordo com Krum, era impenetrável.

Harry, no entanto, sentia-se muito bem consigo mesmo por ter solucionado aquele mistério. Mas por que a senha para abrir a porta era o lema da família Ivanovi? _Kogo e jápala zmiyá, toy i ot gúshter se boí_. _Aquele que foi mordido pela serpente, tem medo dos lagartos também. _Por quê?

Colocando aquela questão de lado, virou-se para a sala para examiná-la e deparou-se com um cômodo que seria muito comum, se ele não estivesse esperando algo completamente diferente.

Era um quarto. Mas não um quarto qualquer. Se mesclava com uma mini sala de aula, uma cozinha, sala de estar e um pequeno cômodo separado no canto esquerdo, que parecia um banheiro. Lembrava a Harry a cabana de Hagrid em Hogwarts.

No canto direito do cômodo havia uma cama desarrumada com alguns lençóis rasgados e bem encardidos. Contra a parede imediatamente oposta a porta de entrada havia uma mesa de estudos e um sofá de um lado e uma estante de livros do outro. No lado esquerdo do cômodo, pendurado na parede, havia um quadro negro com algumas anotações que trouxe na memória de Harry a capa do antigo livro de Aritmancia de Hermione. Logo à frente do quadro, uma mesinha e cadeira de estudos, muito similar as que tinham em cada sala de aula de Hogwarts.

Harry adiantou-se na direção da mesa de estudos. Não pôde deixar de reparar em uma grossa camada de poeira que cobria todos os móveis. De fato, alguém não entrava naquela sala há muito tempo.

Ele pegou um porta-retrato sobre a mesinha de estudos e soprou a poeira da foto. Ele se exaltou. Retratados na foto estavam uma senhora, aparentando ter uns quarenta anos de idade, e o que parecia ser seu filho.

A mulher tinha um rosto fino, olhos e cabelos igualmente negros, mas pele bem branquinha. O menino, assim como a mãe, tinha pele bem branca e cabelos bem negros e um nariz que já começava a mostrar traços carrancudos. Ao olhar o menino, Harry não pode deixar de se lembrar do Professor Snape. Mas havia outra pessoa que ele havia conhecido recentemente com os mesmos traços. Svetoslav Ivanov III.

O mais espantoso era a imagem da mulher. Era uma, inconfundível, Emília Valeva. Sua imagem sorridente, retratada na foto, abraçava seu filho e, por vezes, fazia-lha um carinho na cabeça, despenteando seus cabelos.

Algumas peças do quebra-cabeças começaram a se juntar na mente de Harry. Emília chegara grávida à Durmstrang. Provavelmente escondeu sua gravidez dos alunos e dos outros professores. Quando seu filho nasceu, ela criou aquela sala e o manteve ali, escondido. Nos intervalos das aulas da escola, ensinava magia ao filho e passava seu tempo livre com ele. Mas por que esse confinamento? Por que não deixar que seu filho se misturasse às outras crianças da escola?

Harry abriu as gavetas da mesinha de estudos. Encontrou vários pergaminhos com anotações de feitiços e poções, muitos já bastante corroídos. Mas, um caderninho fininho, de capa preta dura, chamou sua atenção. Desta vez, fora o Diário de Riddle que lhe veio a cabeça.

Harry abriu o caderninho e descobriu que todas as anotações estavam escritas no alfabeto cirílico. Mas Harry estava preparado para aquilo. Se lembrava bem das aulas de Técnicas Investigativas do curso dos aurores e sabia como fazer a tradução. Harry apontou sua varinha para a única linha escrita na primeira página do caderno e murmurou as seguintes palavras:

- _Interpretatio Litterae._

As letras cirílicas foram lentamente se transformando no alfabeto romano e o búlgaro se traduzindo para o inglês. Quando a tradução terminou, Harry pode ler a inscrição da primeira página. De fato, era um diário. Mas um diário, aparentemente comum, diferentemente do de Riddle. Na primeira linha traduzida estava escrito: _Este é o diário de Dimitar Valev._

_Dimitar Valev._ Esse era o nome que Emília Valeva dera ao seu filho. Por que quisera homenagear o marido que a rejeitara?

Harry precisava repetir o encantamento em todas as páginas para traduzir todo o texto, o que estava se mostrando um trabalho um pouco demorado.

As primeiras páginas começavam com Dimitar contando que sua mãe havia lhe sugerido fazer um diário para se distrair. Depois sobre o bolinho que sua mãe fizera em seu aniversário de onze anos e o fato de que sua mãe havia sido promovida e que teria que dormir na sala da diretora. Ele confessou que teve medo no início de ter que dormir sozinho, mas sua mãe foi categórica em dizer que, agora, ele já estava crescido e que não deveria ter medo.

Dimitar não parecia escrever com muita frequência em seu diário. Por vezes, passava meses sem escrever nada. Com o tempo, suas anotações deixaram de ser sobre suas histórias infantis preferidas e começaram a se relacionar a seus avanços no estudo da magia. Ele chegou a escrever dissertações inteiras sobre teorias da transfiguração e as técnicas que ele mesmo havia desenvolvido para preparar suas poções favoritas.

Outras histórias recorrentes no diário retratavam os passeios que dava com sua mãe do lado de fora do castelo. Ele explicava que sua mãe havia construído uma passagem secreta em um banheiro próximo ao seu quarto que os levava para o pé de uma montanha e sempre passeavam na praia ou faziam piqueniques no seio da floresta. Confessou que se incomodava com o fato de precisar usar uma capa de invisibilidade e que sua mãe prometia que lhe contaria o porquê de o manter em segredo quando ele fizesse dezessete anos.

Também havia várias anotações de ligeira, porém controlada, rebeldia. Quanto mais velho Dimitar ficava, mais ele falava da frustração de não poder ir onde quisesse e ter que ficar preso naquele quarto, saindo pouquíssimas vezes para raros passeios com sua mãe na floresta.

A época que mais parecia gostar era quando os alunos estavam de férias. Nessa época, sua mãe deixava-o sair mais vezes e ele podia explorar o castelo ao seu lado.

A última anotação datava de 06 de março de 1727. Harry a traduziu e a leu na íntegra:

_"Hoje completei dezessete anos. Minha mãe me deu uma capa de viagem e uma vassoura voadora de presente de aniversário. Perguntei a ela por que havia me dado aquilo se mal posso sair do meu quarto sem uma capa de invisibilidade e jamais deixei a ilha de Durmstrang. Ela me disse que agora eu era um homem feito e poderia ir onde quisesse, desde que não revelasse que era seu filho, pois este segredo representava a minha segurança._

_ Ela me falou pela primeira vez sobre a família do meu pai, os Ivanovi. Eles vivem na Bulgária, como já imaginava. Meu pai também se chamava Dimitar. _

_Ele e minha mãe se conheceram ainda jovens, enquanto estudantes em Durmstrang. Minha mãe foi uma das primeiras nascidas-trouxas a estudar aqui. Hoje ela é a primeira mulher e primeira nascida-trouxa a ser diretora de Durmstrang. Ela sofreu muito preconceito na escola e ainda sofre hoje em dia, mesmo sendo a diretora. Mas ninguém tem coragem de desafiá-la, pois sabem que não seriam capazes de derrotá-la. _

_Minha mãe me explicou que a família do meu pai era muito preconceituosa com os nascidos-trouxas, mas que meu pai sempre fora diferente. Ele a protegia na escola e amaldiçoava qualquer um que a chamasse de sangue ruim. _

_Mas, depois que se casaram e se mudaram para o castelo da família do meu pai, ele não soube lidar com seus parentes. Meus avós, primos e tios chamavam meu pai de "o envenenado" e diziam que a única explicação para ele gostar da minha mãe era se estivesse sob o domínio da maldição Império ou sob o efeito de uma Poção do Amor. _

_Ela também me contou que quase todos os membros da família Ivanovi que ainda estavam vivos moravam naquele castelo. Mais de cem pessoas. E todos eles a odiavam com todas as forças._

_Meu pai estava infeliz e não sabia a quem agradar, se seus parentes, ou se sua esposa. Minha mãe suplicou ao meu pai que abandonassem o castelo. Ele se recusou a fugir e ela lhe disse que iria sozinha._

_Mas minha mãe estava grávida de mim e meu pai me queria. No entanto, minha mãe ouviu, escondida, uma prima e uma tia de meu pai planejando a minha morte assim que eu nascesse. Essa minha tia era dotada dos poderes da clarividência e previu que eu representava a perdição da família e que os Ivanovi não teriam descanso enquanto eu vivesse. _

_Meu pai não queria deixar minha mãe ir embora comigo em seu ventre. Ele tentou mantê-la à força no castelo e não acreditava quando ela lhe contava que seus parentes pretendiam me matar assim que nascesse. Ela conseguiu fugir, eventualmente. Veio para Durmstrang. _

_O antigo diretor lhe deu emprego. Ele sempre gostou da minha mãe e sabia o quão ela era boa. Ela me disse que ele é o único que conhece o nosso segredo e concedeu a minha mãe o cômodo onde hoje é o meu quarto para que ela me escondesse aqui._

_Dezessete anos se passaram desde que eu nasci dentro deste quarto. Acostumei-me com a minha vida, amo minha mãe, mas não posso mais permanecer aqui. _

_Tomei uma decisão. Vou explorar o mundo. Cansei de estudá-lo somente em livros de História da Magia e de Geografia Política da Magia. Esta é minha despedida. Estou partindo e não sei quando volto. Se volto."_

Um sentimento de desespero tomou o coração de Harry. Explorar o mundo inteiro? Ele não podia ter sido mais específico?


End file.
